Química perfecta
by alanisnahiranimes
Summary: Los chicos del instituto konoha, en los suburbios de japon, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu)Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. SASUSAKU. NEW CAP
1. Parte 1

**TITULO:** Química perfecta

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasusaku (sakura-sasuke)

**GENERO:** romance,comedia,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** lime,palabras obcenas,etc.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor.

**ADAPTACIÓN**: química perfecta ()

R**ESUMEN: **

Los chicos del instituto konoha, en los suburbios de Tokio, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu)Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios y estereotipos que amenazan con separarles?

**AUTORA:** Hola esta una adaptación de Química perfecta(simone elkeles),y otra cosa pues es esta historia tienen partes que no se adaptan como yo quiero trasmitir y esa honda así que borre un par de escenas que no son de importancia.

**PARTE 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SAKURA_

Todo el mundo sabe que soy perfecta. Mi vida es perfecta, la ropa que visto es perfecta e incluso mi familia es perfecta. Y me he dejado la piel en guardar apariencias y hacer que los demás lo crean así, aunque todo sea una farsa. Esta imagen de ensueño se desvanecería si saliese la verdad a la luz.

Estoy en pie frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, mientras la música suena a todo volumen en los altavoces, y por tercera vez, tengo que borrar la raya torcida que he trazado en el parpado interior. Me tiemblan las manos, maldita sea.

El comienzo del último curso del instituto y el rencuentro con mi novio después de un verano separados no son motivos para angustiarme de esta manera, pero hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primero, el rizador de pelo ha empezado a echar humo antes de dejar de funcionar.

Luego se me ha caído el botón de mi camisa favorita. Y ahora el lápiz de ojos parece haber cobrado vida. Si pudiera elegir, me quedaría en la cama todo el día, comiendo galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

**- Saku baja -**grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo sin que apenas pueda oírla.

Mi primer impulso es no hacerle caso, pero eso no me ha traído otra cosa que discusiones, dolores de cabeza y más gritos.

**- Ahora mismo bajo** -respondo, esperando que el lápiz de ojos me de tregua y pueda acabar por fin.

Tras conseguirlo, lanzo el lápiz de ojos al armario y compruebo mi aspecto en el espejo hasta tres veces. Acto seguido, apago el equipo de música y bajo corriendo al vestíbulo.

Mi madre me espera al final de nuestra espléndida escalera para estudiar mi atuendo. Me pongo recta. Lo sé. Lo sé. Tengo 18 años y no me tiene que importar lo que opine mi madre de mí, pero no sabéis lo que es vivir en casa de los Haruno. Mi madre tiene ansiedad, y no es el tipo de ansiedad que se pueda controlar fácilmente con la traga de unas pastillas de color azul. Y cuando ella se estresa, todos los que estamos alrededor sufrimos las consecuencias. Creo que esa es la razón por la que mi padre se marcha a trabajar antes de que se despierte, para no tener que lidiar con… bueno con ella.

**- Los pantalones son horribles, pero me encanta el cinturón** -confiesa,señalando ambas prendas con el dedo índice-**. Y ese ruido al que llamas música me estaba provocando jaqueca. Menos mal que la has apagado.**

**- Buenos días a ti también, mamá** -respondo antes de bajar los últimos escalones y darle un beso en la mejilla.

El olor de su perfume es tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar cuando me acerco a ella. Lleva un vestido de Ralf Lauren de tenis que le hace parecer una ricachona. Pero, claro, nadie se atrevería a señalarla con el dedo y criticar su vestimenta.

**- Te he comprado uno de esos bollos que tanto te gustan para tu primer día de instituto** -añade tras mostrarla bolsa que escondía en la espalda.

**- No gracias** -contesto echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando a mi hermana- **¿Donde está inori?**

**- En la cocina.**

**- ¿Ha llegado ya su nueva cuidadora?**

**- no. no llega hasta dentro de una hora.**

**- ¿Le has dicho que la lana le provoca picores? ¿Y qué le tirará del pelo en cuanto se despiste?** -pregunto.

Mi hermana no soporta la sensación de la lana al contacto con la piel y suele hacérselo saber a los demás mediante pistas no verbales. Ahora le ha dado por tirar del pelo a los demás, y ya ha causado algún que otro desastre. Los desastres en mi casa son tan frecuentes como los accidentes de tráfico, así que es de vital importancia evitarlos.

**- Sí y sí. Le he soltado un buen sermón a tu hermana esta mañana, Sakura. Si sigue dando guerra, llegara un día en que no haya cuidadoras dispuestas a encargarse de ella.**

Me dirijo a la cocina. No me apetece escuchar a mi madre una y otra vez de los arrebatos de ira de inori. Mi hermana está sentada en la mesa, en su silla de ruedas, intentado comerse su comida triturada, porque aunque tenga 20 años, sus limitaciones físicas no le permiten masticar y tragar como el resto de la gente. Como de costumbre, se ha manchado de comida la barbilla, los labios y las mejillas.

**- Oye inori** -digo inclinándome hacia ella y limpiándole la cara con una servilleta.-** Es mi primer día de clase. Deséame suerte.**

Mi hermana extiende sus vacilantes brazos y me lanza una sonrisa ladeada. Me encanta cuando sonríe.

**- ¿Quieres que te de un abrazo?** -le pregunto, aunque conozco la respuesta de antemano.

El médico nos dice que cuanto hablemos con Inori, mejor se sentirá. Mi hermana asiente. La estrecho entre mis brazos procurando que no pueda alcanzarme el pelo con las manos. Cuando me incorporo, mi madre suelta un grito ahogado. Para mí, es como el silbato del árbitro que detiene el curso de mi vida.

**- Saku, no puedes ir al instituto así.**

**- ¿Así como?**

**- Mírate la camiseta** -insiste negando con la cabeza y dejando sacar un suspiro de desesperación.

Bajo la mirada y veo una enorme mancha húmeda en mi camiseta. Ups. La baba de Inori. Un simple vistazo a la fatigosa expresión en la cara de mi hermana me dice lo que no puede expresar con palabras.

**- No pasa nada** -digo, aunque en el fondo creo que ha arruinado mi aspecto perfecto.

Mi madre humedece una toalla de papel en el fregadero y frota la mancha a conciencia, con una expresión ceñuda. Me hace sentir como si tuviera 2 años.

-** Sube a tu cuarto y cámbiate.**

**- Mamá, sólo es melocotón** -digo apresurándome con pies de plomo para que mi respuesta no desencadene un autentico combate a gritos. Lo último que quiero es hacer que mi hermana se sienta peor.

**- Es una mancha de melocotón. No querrás que la gente piense que descuidas tu aspecto.**

**- Vale** -cedo. Ojalá este fuera uno de los días buenos de mi madre, de esos en los que no me fastidia por tonterías.

Le doy un beso a mi hermana en la coronilla para asegurarme que no piense que me he enfadado con ella por mancharme de baba.

-** Te veo después de clase** -digo intentando mantener el entusiasmo matinal- **Acabaremos nuestra partida de damas.**

Subo los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando llego a mi habitación, miro el reloj .Oh no. Son las 7:30. Mi mejor amiga, ino, se va a poner como loca si llego tarde a recogerla.

Cojo una bufanda azul cielo del armario; estoy segura que me servirá. Si la coloco estratégica mente puede que nadie repare en la mancha. Cuando bajo de nuevo la escalera, mi madre me espera en el vestíbulo para estudiar mi aspecto por segunda vez.

**- Me encanta la bufanda.**

¡Uf!

Al pasar por su lado, me pone el bollo en la mano.

**- Cómete lo por el camino.**

Acepto el dulce. Mientras me acerco al coche, le hinco el diente sin mucho entusiasmo. Por desgracia, no es un bollo de arándanos, mi favorito. Es de plátano, pero está demasiado cocido. Me recuerda a mí, con aspecto exterior perfecto pero hecho papilla por dentro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke (sasu)_

**- Levántate, Sasu.**

Tras fulminar a mi hermano pequeño con la mirada, escondo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Desde que comparto la habitación con mis hermanos, de once y quince años, el único momento de intimidad del que dispongo es el poco que me proporciona la cabecera.

**- Déjame en paz, itachi** -le espeto a través de la almohada- **No me jodas.**

**- No te estoy jodiendo. Mamá me ha dicho que te despierte para que no llegues tarde al instituto.**

El último curso. Debería sentirme orgulloso de ser el primer miembro de la familia Uchiha que terminara el instituto. Sin embargo, cuando eso ocurra, empezará una nueva época para mí. La universidad es sólo un sueño. Este último curso será como una fiesta de jubilación de un hombre de 75 años. Sabes que sirves para algo, pero todos esperan que te retires.

**- Me he puesto la ropa nueva** -dice itachi en un tono de voz rebosante de orgullo, aunque me llegue algo apagado por culpa de la almohada- **Las nenas no podrán resistirse a este machote japones.**

**- Me alegro por ti** -mascullo.

**- Mamá ha dicho que te tire encima esta jarra de agua si no te levantas.**

¿Era mucho pedir algo de intimidad? Cojo la almohada y la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. Impacta directamente contra itachi, que acaba empapado de agua.

**- ¡Imbécil!** -me grita- **¡Es la única ropa nueva que tengo!**

Oigo el ataque de risa a través de la puerta de la habitación. obito, mi otro hermano, ríe como una hiena histérica hasta que itachi se abalanza sobre él. Me quedo observando la discusión que acaba convirtiéndose en una descontrolada pelea en la que ambos se propinan patadas y puñetazos.

Son buenos luchadores, pienso con orgullo mientras veo la trifulca. Sin embargo, como el hombre mayor de la casa, mi deber es detenerla pelea. Cojo a mi hermano obito por el cuello de la camisa, pero me tropiezo con la pierna de itachi y los 3 acabamos en el suelo.

Antes de poder levantarme, siento un chorro de agua gélida bajándome por la espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mamá, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, empapándonos a todos con un cubo de agua suspendido sobre nuestras cabezas. Su sueldo no es nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco necesitamos mucho.

**- Levantaos** -exige con una actitud desafiante.

**- Mierda, mamá** -dice obito poniéndose de pie.

Mi madre se empapa los dedos con el agua gélida que queda en el cubo y le salpica la cara a mi hermano. itachi estalla en carcajadas y de repente recibe la misma reprimenda que óbito

**- ¿Aprenderán alguna vez?**

**- ¿Algo más que añadir itachi?** -pregunta ella.

**- No mamá** -contesta mi hermano, enderezándose como un soldado.

**- ¿Y tú obito? ¿Se te ocurre alguna grosería más por soltar por esa boquita?** -pregunta sumergiendo la mano en el agua como señal de advertencia.

**- No, mamá** -repite el soldado numero 2.

**- ¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke?** -dice mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.

**- ¿Qué? Yo intentaba separarles** -contesto inocentemente con una sonrisa irresistible.

Ella me rocía la cara con agua. **- Esto es por no haberlos separado antes. Ahora vístete, y vosotros también, y venid a desayunar antes de ir al colegio.**

_Y eso que le he dedicado mi sonrisa más irresistible._

**- En el fondo nos adoras** -le grito mientras abandona la habitación.

Tras una ducha rápida, regreso a la habitación con una toalla atada a la cintura. Pillo a itachi con uno de mis pañuelos estilo bandana en la cabeza y se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Se lo arranco y le advierto:

**- No vuelvas a tocar esto itachi.**

**- ¿Por qué no?** -pregunta con sus ojos inocentes.

Para itachi, tan solo es una bandana. Para mí, es un símbolo del presente y de lo que nunca seré en el futuro. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicárselo a un niño de once años? Él sabe lo que soy. La sed de venganza y represalia me empujaron a entrar en este círculo, y ahora no hay manera de salir de él. Pero antes muerto que uno de mis hermanos se deje engañar. Estrujo la bandana con el puño.

**- Itachi, no toques mis cosas. Sobre todo si son de los japón Blood.**

**- Me gusta el rojo y negro.**

Esto es lo último que necesito escuchar.

- **Si vuelvo a pillarte con esto puesto, lucirás el negro y el morado, pero en tu cara** -le advierto- ¿**Lo has entendido, enano?**

-** Sí, entiendo** -contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Me pregunto si realmente lo ha entendido al verlo marcharse de la habitación dando saltitos. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello mientras saco la camiseta negra y los vaqueros raídos y desgastados del armario. Cuando me ato la bandana a la cabeza, oigo a mi madre que me grita desde la cocina:

**- Sasuke, ven a desayunar antes de que se enfríe la comida. Vamos, date prisa.**

**- Ya voy** -contesto

Nunca entenderé por qué le da tanta importancia a la comida. Mis hermanos ya están hincándose el diente al desayuno cuando entro en la cocina. Abro la nevera para echar un vistazo a ver que hay dentro.

**- Siéntate.**

**- Mamá, sólo voy a coger…**

**- No cogerás nada. sasuke. Siéntate. Somos una familia y vamos a desayunar como una.**

Dejo escapar un suspiro, cierro la puerta del frigorífico y tomo asiento junto a obito. Ser miembro de una familia unida tiene a menudos sus desventajas. Mi madre coloca frente a mí un plato colmado de huevos y tortillas de maíz.

**- ¿Por qué no me llamas sasu?** -Le pregunto bajando la mirada a la comida que tengo delante.

**- Si quisiera llamarte sasu, no me hubiera molestado en llamarte sasuke. ¿No te gusta tu nombre?**

Me pongo muy tenso. He heredado el nombre de mi padre, que al morir me dejó la responsabilidad que le toca asumir al hombre de la casa. SASUKE. Sasuke junior. Junior… a mí me da igual.

**- ¿Acaso importa?** -mascullo mientras cojo una tortilla y entonces levanto la miraba para ver su reacción. Esta fregando los platos de espaldas a mí.

**- No.**

**- Sasu quiere aparentar que es Rico** -interviene obito- **Cámbiate el nombre si quieres, hermano, pero todos verán que no eres más que un pobretón.**

**- obito, cierra la boca** -le aviso.-** No quiero ser rico. Pero tampoco quiero que me comparen con mi padre.**

**- Por favor, chicos** -ruega mi madre-** Ya basta de discusiones por hoy.**

**- Eres un espalda mojada** -canturrea obito provocándome otra vez. Ya he tenido más que suficiente, obito se ha pasado. La silla se cae contra el suelo cuando me pongo en pie. Mi hermano imita mis movimientos y se coloca frente a mí, acortando la distancia que nos separa. Sabe que podría llevarse un guantazo, pero es demasiado orgulloso. Uno de estos días dará con la persona equivocada y se meterá en un buen lío.

**- obito , siéntate** -le ordena mi madre.

**- Cerdo **-me suelta arrastrando las palabras- **Mejor todavía eres un pobre idiota.**

**- ¡Obito!** -amonesta mi madre al acercarse, pero yo le corto el paso y agarro a mi hermano por el cuello de la camiseta.

**- Sí, eso es lo que la gente siempre pensará de mí** -digo-. **Pero también lo pensarán de ti si sigues diciendo estupideces.**

**- Hermano, lo pensarán haga lo que haga, lo quiera o no.**

**- Te equivocas Óbito. Las cosas no tienen por qué ser igual. Puedes ser mucho mejor que yo** -contesto soltándole.

**- ¿Mejor que tú?**

**- Claro que mejor que yo, no lo dudes ni un instante** -respondo-** Ahora pídele perdón a mamá por decir tantas barbaridades delante de ella.**

_A Óbito le basta con mirarme una sola vez para saber que no estoy bromeando._

**- Lo siento mamá** -dice, y acto seguido, vuelve a su silla. Aunque puedo percibir en su mirada el golpe que ha sufrido su orgullo.

Mi madre se da la vuelta y abre el frigorífico, procurando que nadie la vea llorar. Maldita sea, está preocupada por obito. Mi hermano está en su segundo año de instituto, y los 2 siguientes van a ser decisivos. O madura o se echa a perder.

Me pongo la chaqueta negra de cuero, tengo que salir de aquí. Doy un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me disculpo por haberle estropeado el desayuno. Salgo de casa preguntándome cómo voy a arreglármelas para conseguir que Itachi y obito un destino mejor y no acaben como yo. Vaya una maldita ironía.

En la calle veo a unos cuantos chicos con bandana del mismo color que la mía y que me dirigen el saludo de los japon Blood: se golpean el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, 2 veces, manteniendo el dedo anular doblado.

Antes de subirme a la moto, les devuelvo el saludo a pesar de que me consume la rabia por dentro. Si quieren a un tipo duro como miembro de su banda, lo van a tener. Me he metido tanto en el papel que represento, que a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo.

**- Sasu, espera** -me implora una voz de chica que me resulta familiar

Karin Uzumaki,mi vecina y ex novia, se acerca corriendo a mí.

**- hola karin** -farfullo.

**- ¿Qué tal si me llevas al insti?**

La minifalda negra deja al descubierto unas piernas increíbles y la camiseta ajustada realza unos pechos pequeños pero preciosos. Hubo una vez en la que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ella, pero eso fue antes del verano pasado, cuando la pillé en la cama con otro chico, o en el coche…lo mismo da.

-** Venga sasu, no muerdo… a no ser que tú quieras que lo haga.**

Karin es mi chica japón Blood. Seamos o no pareja, debemos cubrirnos las espaldas. Es nuestro código.

**- Sube** -digo

Se sube a la moto de un salto, y mientras me abraza con fuerza el torso, acaba colocándome deliberadamente las manos sobre los muslos. Sin embargo, no surte el efecto que espera. ¿Qué piensa, qué he olvidado todo lo que pasó? De ningún modo. Mi pasado define lo que soy

en mi presente. Intento concentrarme en mi último año en konoha, en el aquí y ahora. Aunque es muy difícil hacerlo porque, por desgracia, lo más probable cuando termine el instituto, es que el futuro que me espera sea tan jodido como el presente.

.

.

.

_Sakura_

-** El pelo se me encrespa siempre que monto en este coche, Ino. Cada vez que bajo la tapa del auto parece que me ha pasado un tornado por encima** -le comento a mi mejor amiga mientras atravesamos las calles de camino al instituto Konoha en mi nuevo descapotable plateado

**- Es que el aspecto es todo.**

Mis padres me han enseñado ciertos lemas que ahora rigen mi vida. Esta es la razón por la que no tuve ninguna objeción cuando mi padre me ofreció el BMW como excesivo regalo de cumpleaños hace un par de semanas.

**- Vivimos a 30´ de la ciudad de los vientos** -señala Ino, que se entretiene sosteniendo la mano en el aire mientras yo conduzco- J**apón no es una ciudad conocida por su apacible clima. Además, Saku, pareces una diosa griega con un peinado rosado salvaje. Sólo estás nerviosa porque estás a punto de ver a Sai.**

Desvío la mirada hacia la foto en forma de corazón que hay sobre el salpicadero, en la que salimos Sai y yo.

**- La gente puede cambiar en un verano.**

**- Pero la distancia refuerza el cariño en una relación -**responde ino -T**ú eres la capitana de las animadoras y él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Si vosotros 2 no estáis destinados a estar juntos, es que el mundo se encamina a su fin.**

Durante el verano Sai me llamó unas cuantas veces desde la cabaña de su familia, donde fue a pasar unos días con sus colegas, pero ahora no sé en qué punto está nuestra relación. Anoche regresó a Japón.

**- Me encantan esos vaqueros** -dice Ino, observado mis pantalones descoloridos con corte brasileño-. **Te los pediré prestados cuando menos te los esperes.**

**- A mi madre no le gustan nada** -digo antes de detenerme en un semáforo e intentar domar mis rizos rosados alistándome el pelo con la mano-. **Dice que parece que los haya comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.**

- **¿Le has dicho que está de moda?**

**- Sí, claro, como si escuchara lo que digo. Apenas me prestaba atención cuando le pregunté sobre la nueva cuidadora. Nadie sabe lo que es vivir en mi casa. **

Por suerte, puedo contar con Ino. Puede que no lo comprenda todo, pero al menos sabe lo suficiente para escucharme y guardar el secreto de mis asuntos familiares. Aparte de sai, inoes la única persona que conoce a mi hermana.

**- ¿Qué le ocurrió a la anterior cuidadora?** -pregunta ino mientras abre el estuche de los CDs.

**- Inori le arrancó un buen mechón de pelo**

**- Uy.**

Entro en el aparcamiento del instituto pensando más en mi hermana que en la carretera. Las ruedas del coche chirrían cuando freno en seco al ver que casi impacto con un chico y una chica montados en una moto. Pensaba que había un espacio libre para aparcar.

**- Cuidado niña** -dice Karin uzumaki, la chica que veo en la parte de atrás de la moto, y que ahora me enseña el dedo. Es obvio que no presto mucha atención en clase de educación vial cuando hablaron de la violencia en la carretera

**- Lo siento** -grito para que puedan oírme por encima del rugido de la moto-.** Pensaba que no había nadie aparcando.**

Entonces me doy cuenta a quién pertenece la moto. El conductor se da la vuelta, con una mirada enfadada en sus ojos negros y una bandana roja y negra. Me hundo en el asiento del conductor tanto como puedo.

**- Mierda, es Sasu Uchiha** -digo, haciendo una mueca.

**- Joder,Sak**u -añade ino en voz baja-. **Me gustaría vivir para ver nuestra graduación, así que sal aquí antes de que decida matarnos a las 2.**

El me fulmina con la mirada diabólica mientras baja el caballete de su moto. ¿Acaso va a plantarme cara? Busco la marcha atrás, moviendo desesperada mente la palanca de cambios de un lado a otro. Desde luego, no me sorprende que mi padre me haya comprado un coche con marchas sin tomarse la molestia de enseñarme cómo manejar-arlas.

Sasu da un paso hacia el coche. Mi instinto me dice que salga de allí y eche a correr, como si estuviera atrapada en las vías del tren y viera la locomotora aproximándose directamente hacia mí. Miro a Ino, quien está demasiado ocupada buscando en el bolso. ¿Está de loca o qué?

**- No consigo poner la maldita marcha atrás. Necesito ayuda. ¿Qué estás buscando?** -le pregunto

**- Pues… nada. Sólo intento no mirarles a los ojos a los japón Blood. Date prisa, ¿quieres? -**dice ino entre dientes-**. Además, yo sólo sé conducir coches automáticos.**

Tras conseguir poner la marcha atrás con un fuerte estruendo, las ruedas de mi coche chirrían mientras hago maniobras correspondientes y busco otra plaza de aparcamiento. Después de dejar el coche en la zona oeste. Lejos de un pandillero cuya reputación atemorizaría al más duro de los jugadores de fútbol del instituto, Ino y yo subimos los escalones que llevan al instituto de Konoha. Por desgracia, Sasu uchiha y el resto de sus amigos nos esperan en la entrada principal.

-** No te detengas** -masculla ino- **Haz lo que quieras, pero no los mires a los ojos.**

Cuando uchiha se coloca frente a mí, bloqueando me el paso, se que va a resultar muy difícil seguir el consejo de ino. ¿Cual era la frase que debía entonarse justo antes de morir?

**- Eres una pésima conductora** -dice, adoptando una pose de macho.

El chico tiene el cuerpo musculoso y el rostro impecable, casi podría pasar por un modelo de DKNY, pero la expresión de su rostro es más bien de las que aparecen en las fotografías de los más buscados en las comisarías.

Los chicos de la zona norte no se relacionan con los chicos de la zona sur. No es que nos creamos mejores que ellos, pero somos diferentes. Hemos crecido en la misma ciudad, pero en zonas completamente diferentes. Nosotros vivimos en grandes casas al lado del lago, y ellos viven cerca de las vías del tren. Nosotros nos vestimos, hablamos y actuamos de otro modo. Nuestro aspecto es distinto. No quiero decir ni que sea algo bueno ni malo, pero así funcionan las cosas en Konoha. He de admitir que la mayoría de las chicas de la zona sur me tratan como lo hace Karin Uzumaki… me detestan por lo que soy.

_O mejor dicho, por lo que creen que soy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Parte 2

TITULO: Química perfecta

AUTOR: AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

ANIME: naruto CREADOR: Masashi Kishimoto

PAREJA: sasusaku (sakura-sasuke)

GENERO: romance,comedia,suspenso,drama.

ADVERTENCIA: lime,palabras obcenas,etc.

CLASIFICACIÓN: +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor.

ADAPTACIÓN: química perfecta (Simone Elkeles)

RESUMEN:

Los chicos del instituto konoha, en los suburbios de Tokio, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu)Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios y estereotipos que amenazan con separarles?

AUT0RA: Hola esta una adaptación del Química perfecta(simone elkeles),y otra cosa pues es esta historia tienen partes que no se adaptan como yo quiero trasmitir y esa honda así que borre o modifique un par de escenas que no son de importancia.

PARTE 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura_

_Anteriormente:_

_ Los chicos de la zona norte no se relacionan con los chicos de la zona sur. No es que nos creamos mejores que ellos, pero somos diferentes. Hemos crecido en la misma ciudad, pero en zonas completamente diferentes. Nosotros vivimos en grandes casas al lado del lago, y ellos viven cerca de las vías del tren. Nosotros nos vestimos, hablamos y actuamos de otro modo. Nuestro aspecto es distinto. No quiero decir ni que sea algo bueno ni malo, pero así funcionan las cosas en Konoha. He de admitir que la mayoría de las chicas de la zona sur me tratan como lo hace Karin Uzumaki… me detestan porlo que soy._

_O mejor dicho, por lo que creen que soy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mirada de el me recorre lentamente el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, antes de detenerse de nuevo en la cara. No es la primera vez que un chico me mira de esa forma, pero nunca lo habían hecho como lo está haciendo Sasu, tan descaradamente… y tan cerca. Siento que empiezo a ruborizarme.

**- La próxima vez, mira bien por dónde vas** -dice con un tono de voz frío y dominante.

Está intentando intimidarme. Es todo un profesional. No permitiré que se salga con la suya y que gane este jueguito de intimidación, aunque el estómago no deje de darme vueltas. Enderezo los hombros y le lanzo una sonrisa de desprecio, la misma que utilizo para quitarme a la gente de encima.

**- Gracias por el consejo.**

**- Si alguna vez necesitas a un hombre hecho y derecho que te enseñe a conducir, puedo darte algunas clases.**

_Los silbidos y exclamaciones de sus compinches me sacan de quicio._

**- Si fueras un hombre hecho y derecho, me habrías abierto la puerta en lugar de bloquearme el paso** -digo,desearme con la respuesta, aunque me flaqueen las rodillas.

Sasu se aparta, abre la puerta y hace una reverencia como si fuera mi mayordomo. Está riéndose de mí, lo sabe y yo también. Todos lo saben. Echo un vistazo a Ino, que intenta a la desesperada buscar nada en el bolso. Qué ingenua.

**- Madura un poco** -le suelto a sasu.

**- ¿Como tú? Deja que te diga algo, listilla** -contesta el con brusquedad-. **Tú vida no es real, solamente es una farsa, como tú.**

**- Al menos es mejor que vivir la vida de un perdedor** -le espeto,esperando que mis palabras le duelan tanto como lo han hecho las suyas** haces tú**

Cojo a mi amiga por el brazo y tiro de ella hacia la puerta abierta. Los silbidos y comentarios nos siguen mientras atravesamos la entrada del instituto. Por fin, dejo escapar el suspiro que he estado reprimiendo y me vuelvo hacia Ino. Mi mejor amiga me está mirando fijamente, los ojos como platos.

**- Joder saku. ¿Quieres que te maten o qué?**

**- ¿Con qué derecho intimida sasu uchiha a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino?**

**- Bueno, puede que ayude el arma que lleva escondida en los pantalones o los colores de su bandana** -dice ino, con un tono de voz cargado de sarcasmo.

**- No es tan estúpido como para traer un arma al instituto -le contesto-**.Y me niego a ser intimidada ni por él ni por nadie.

Por lo menos en el instituto, que es el único lugar donde puedo fingir mi fachada perfecta porque todos se lo tragan. De repente, me asalta la idea de que estoy a punto de empezar el último curso en konoha y cojo a ino por los hombros zarandeándola.

**- Estamos en el último curso** -recalco con el mismo entusiasmo que empleo para los números de las animadoras durante los partidos de fútbol.

**- ¿Y?**

**- Y… empezamos ahora mismo y todo va a ser p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o.**

El timbre suena, bueno, no es exactamente un timbre, porque el consejo de alumnos decidió reemplazarlos por música para anunciar el cambio de clases. Justo ahora, está sonando Summer Lovin´ de Grease. Ino avanza por el pasillo.

**- Me asegurare de que tengas un funeral p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o, con flores y todo.**

**- ¿Quién ha muerto?** -pregunta alguien a nuestra espalda.

Me doy la vuelta. Es Sai. luce una sonrisa tan amplia que parece ocupar le toda la cara. Ojalá tuviera un espejo para comprobar que no se me ha corrido el maquillaje. No obstante, estoy segura de que a Sai no le importaría, ¿o sí? Echo a correr y le doy el más fuerte de los abrazos.

Él me sujeta con firmeza, me besa con dulzura en los labios y se aparta para preguntarme de nuevo:

**- ¿Quién ha muerto?**

**- Nadie** -contesto-** Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que no tenga que ver estar conmigo.**

**- Es fácil hacerlo cuando estás tan guapa** -dice y me besa otra vez-. **Siento no haberte llamado. Ha sido un problema. Tenía que deshacer las maletas y todo eso.**

Le sonrío y me alegro de que la distancia que nos separó durante el verano no haya influido en nuestra relación. Parece que el mundo no va a acabarse, al menos por el momento. Sai me rodea los hombros con el brazo cuando se abren las puertas del instituto. Sasu y sus amigos se abren paso a empujones como si estuvieran allí para atracar el centro.

- **¿Por qué se molestan en venir a clase?** -masculla Sai suficiente bajo para que nadie pueda oír el comentario-. **De todas maneras, la mayoría abandonara el instituto antes de que acabe el curso.**

_Mi mirada se cruza breve mente con la de Sasu, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda._

-** Esta mañana casi choco con la moto de Sasu Uchiha** -le cuento a Sai en cuanto Sasu desaparece por el pasillo.

**- Pues ojala lo hubieras echo.**

**- ¡Sai!** -le regaño.

**- Por lo menos le hubiera dado un poco de emoción al primer día de clase. Este instituto es un jodido aburrimiento.**

¿Aburrimiento? Casi tengo un accidente de coche, una chica de la zona sur me ha mandado a la mierda y he sido acosada por un peligroso pandillero a las puertas del instituto. Si esto es un anticipo de lo que me espera el resto del año, el instituto será todo menos aburrido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke (sasu)_

Sabía que en algún momento del curso acabaría en el despacho del nuevo director del instituto, pero no esperaba que ocurriera el primer día de clase. Había oído que la inflexible personalidad que el director Kakashi demostró en el instituto Villa de la arena le había hecho ganarse el puesto de KONOHA.

Alguien debe de haberme señalado como el cabecilla porque es mi trasero el que está sentado aquí en lugar de otro japón Blood. De modo que aquí estoy. Me han hecho salir de clase de gimnasia para que pueda sacar pecho y divagar sin tregua acerca de las estrictas normas del instituto. Puedo percibir que esta tentándome, preguntándose cómo voy a reaccionar ante sus amenazas.

**- ….y este año hemos contratado a 2 guardias de seguridad a jornada completa que van armados, Sasuke**

Me mira fijamente, intentando intimidarme. Si de acuerdo. Ahora mismo podría decirle que aunque él sea japones, no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en nuestras calles. Ahora le oigo divagar de donde creció rodeado de pobreza, como yo. Es probable que nunca haya pisado la zona de la ciudad en la que vivo, ni siquiera en coche. Tal vez debería ofrecerme un tour turístico. Se planta ante mí y me dice:

**- He prometido al superintendente, así como al comité, que me encargaría personalmente de erradicar la plaga de violencia que se ha extendido por este instituto los últimos años. No duraré en expulsar a cualquiera que no respete las normas del centro.**

No he hecho nada, aparte de divertirme un poco con la diva de las animadoras, y este tipo está hablando de expulsión. Quizá sepa que ya me expulsaron el año pasado. Aquel incidente hizo que me echaran a patadas 3 días. No fue culpa mía, bueno…no del todo. Naruto tenía la estúpida teoría de que el agua fría no afecta del mismo modo a los penes ricos y a los pobres. Nos pillaron en la sala de calderas, mientras discutía con él después de que hubiera apagado los calentadores de agua.

No tuve nada que ver con aquello, aunque me culparon de ello. Naruto intento contar la verdad, pero nuestro antiguo director no le hizo ni caso.

Tal vez habría decidido si yo hubiera insistido más. ¿Pero de qué sirve luchar por una causa perdida?

Es obvio que Sakura haruno es la responsable de que me encuentre hoy aquí. Es evidente que el idiota de su novio nunca acabaría en el despacho de Kakashi. Ni de mierda. El colega es un jugador de fútbol idolatrado.

Incluso si decidiera saltarse las clases y le diera por pelearse con los demás, es probable que Kakashi Hatake siguiera besando le el culo. Sai, no deja de provocarme porque sabe que siempre se sale con la suya. Cuando estoy a punto de tomar represalias, encuentra el modo de escapar o salir corriendo hacia donde están los profesores…profesores que no esperan otra cosa que el momento oportuno para joderme. Uno de estos días….Levanto la cabeza a Kakashi.

**- Yo no he empezado ninguna pelea** -digo aunque en realidad piense que va siendo hora de acabar con la que tengo pendiente.

**- Muy bien** -responde Kakashi. -** He oído que hoy has estado acosando a una estudiante en el aparcamiento.**

¿Acaso es culpa mía que el nuevo y brillante BMW de Sakura haruno haya estado a punto de arrollarme? Durante los últimos 3 años, me las he arreglado para no cruzarme con esa ricachona. El año pasado oí que sacó un aprobado justo en su boletín de notas pero bastó una llamada de sus padres al colegio para que se la subieran a sobresaliente. Esa nota acabaría con sus posibilidades de entrar en una buena universidad.

A la mierda con todo eso. Si yo consiguiera un aprobado, mi madre me soltaría un cachete en la coronilla y me daría plata para que estudiara más. Me he partido el lomo para sacar buenas notas, aunque la mayoría de las veces me hayan interrogado sobre el medio que he utilizado para conseguirlas respuestas. Como si fuera un opción. No se trata de entrar en la universidad. Se trata de demostrar que puedo conseguirlo.

_ Si el mundo en el que vivo fuera diferente….._

Puede que los que viven en la zona sur sean considerados más estúpidos que los que viven en la zona norte, pero eso es una idiotez. Lo que pasa que no somos tan ricos ni estamos tan obsesionados con las posesiones materiales, ni con entrar en las universidades más caras y prestigiosas del país. La mayoría del tiempo intentamos sobrevivir y siempre tenemos que cubrirnos las espaldas.

Puede que la decisión más dura que haya tenido Sakura haruno que tomar en su vida sea elegir el restaurante donde va a cenar cada noche. La chica se vale del cuerpazo que tiene para manipular a todo aquel que se le acerca.

**- ¿Te importaría contarme lo que sucedió en el aparcamiento? Me gustaría oír tu versión** -dice Kakashi.

Eso no va a pasar. Hace tiempo que aprendí que mi versión no cuenta.

**- pues esta mañana…. todo fue un malentendido** -respondo

Sakura haruno no ha entendido que 2 vehículos no caben en una única plaza de aparcamiento. Kakashi que sigue inmóvil frente a mí, se inclina sobre su mesa pulida e impecable.

-** Procuremos que los malentendidos no se conviertan en una costumbre, ¿de acuerdo sasuke?**

**-sasu**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Me llaman sasu** -matizo-

Kakashi solo sabe lo que aparece en mi expediente académico, y probablemente esté tan desvirtuado que llegue a superarlos 25 cm de grosor. Kakashi asiente con la cabeza.

**- De acuerdo Sasu**. **Prepárate para tu siguiente clase. Te aseguro que veo todo lo que ocurre en este instituto y seguiré todos tus movimientos. No quiero volver a verte en mi despacho** -dice y justo cuando me levanto, me pone la mano en el hombro añadiendo- **: solo para que lo sepas, mi objetivo es que todos los alumnos de este instituto tengan éxito. Todos los alumnos sasu. Incluido tú, de modo que ya puedes deshacerte de los prejuicios que tengas contra mí. ¿Me entiendes?**

**- Si entiendo** -digo, preguntándome al mismo tiempo si cree realmente lo que dice.

Al salir al pasillo me encuentro con una manada de alumnos que echan a correr hacia la siguiente clase. No tengo ni idea de a donde se supone que tengo que ir y todavía llevo el chándal.

Después de cambiarme en el vestuario, oigo por el altavoz la canción que anuncia el comienzo de la sexta hora. Saco el horario del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Química con la señora shisune. Genial. Otro vieja molesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura_

Antes de ir a clase de química, enciendo mi teléfono móvil y llamo a mi casa para saber cómo le va a mi hermana. La sirvienta no está muy contenta porque a Inori le ha dado un arrebato a la hora comer. Al parecer, a mi hermana no le ha gustado mucho la comida. Y como señal de protesta le ha tirado el bol de yogur al suelo.

¿Era demasiado pedir que mi madre renunciara un solo día de paseo por el club de campo para quedarse en casa en aquella etapa de transición? El verano ya ha acabado, y no puedo estar allí para relevar a las cuidadoras, y que por regla general acaban largándose.

Debería estar centrada en mis clases. Ingresar en el alma de mi padre, Northwestern, es mi principal objetivo porque así podré ir a una universidad que este cerca de casa y no estaré lejos de mi hermana si me necesita. Después de dar ala sirvienta un par de consejos, aspiro una bocanada de aire, fuerzo la sonrisa y entro en clase.

**- Eh guapa. Te he guardado un siti**o -dice sai señalando el taburete que queda a su lado.

El laboratorio está formado por altas mesas de laboratorio, cada una para la capacidad de 2 personas. Eso significa que estaré sentada con sai el resto del año y que haremos juntos el temible proyecto de química de último curso. Sintiéndome algo estúpida por pensar que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, tomo asiento en el taburete y saco mi pesado libro de química.

**- ¡Eh mira! ¡Uchiha está en nuestra clase!** -gritan algunos chicos en la parte de detrás del aula- **sasu aquí, ven.**

Intento no mirar a Sasu mientras saluda a sus amigos con palma ditas en la espalda y apretones de manos demasiados complicados para ser imitados. Además del gesto, se llaman hermano entre ellos, muy típico. La presencia de Sasu atrae las miradas de toda la clase.

**- He oído que le arrestaron el fin de semana pasado por uso de metanfetaminas.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- En serio** -dice Sai, asintiendo con la cabeza y enarcando ambas cejas.

Bueno, no es que me sorprenda la noticia. He oído que Sasu pasa la mayoría de los fines de semana colocado, trapicheando con drogas o metido en cualquier otra actividad ilegal.

La señora shisune cierra con fuerza la puerta de la clase provocando que todas las miradas abandonen en el acto la parte trasera del aula, donde se sientan Sasu y sus colegas, y se centren en la parte delantera, donde se encuentra la señora Shisune. Tiene el cabello azabache claro, y lo lleva recogido en una tirante cola de caballo. Es probable que no haya cumplido todavía los 30, pero sus gafas y su perpetua expresión ceñuda la hacen parecer mucho mayor. He oído que tras su primer año como profesora (el cual solo le trajo llantos), ha adoptado una actitud más dura. Al parecer, sus alumnos no respetaban a una profesora que era la suficiente joven como para ser su hermana mayor.

**- Buenos días y bienvenidos al último curso de química** -dice antes de sentarse al borde de la mesa y abrir una carpeta-.** Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de elegir asientos, sin embargo, yo ya había dispuesto la organización de los mismos, por orden alfabético.**

Protestó justo al resto de la clase, pero la señora Shisune ni se inmuta. Se planta de la primera mesa de laboratorio y dice:

-** Sai ocupe el primer asiento. Su compañera será Temari.**

Temari es la segunda capitana del equipo de animadoras. Me lanza una mirada cargada de disculpas antes de sentarse en el taburete que queda al lado de mi novio.

A medida que la señora Shisune sigue con lista, los estudiantes van cambiándose a sus asientos asignados sin mucho entusiasmo.

**-Sakura Haruno** -dice la señora shisune señalando la mesa que queda detrás de SaI. Acepto gustosamente mi nueva plaza asignada.

**-Sasuke Uchiha** -continúa la Sra. Shisune señalando el taburete que hay a mi lado.

¡Ay madre! Sasu… ¿Mi compañero de laboratorio? ¿Durante todo el curso? De ningún modo, ni de loca, me niego. Lanzo a sai una mirada Lanzo a SAI una mirada suplicante mientras intento con todas mis fuerzas que no me entre el pánico. Debería de haberme quedado en casa. En la cama, bajo las mantas. Vaya, pues si que me siento intimidada.

**- Llámame Sasu**. -La Sra. Shisune levanta la mirada de la lista de clase y observa a Sasu por encima de las gafas.

**- Sasu Uchiha** -dice antes de cambiar su nombre en la lista-. **Señor Uchiha , quítese esa bandana. En mi clase aplico una política de tolerancia cero. No permitiré que ningún accesorio relacionado con una pandilla entre en mi clase. Y por desgracia, sasu su reputación le precede. El director Kakashi respalda sin reservas esta medida…. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?**

Sasu agacha la mirada antes de quitarse la bandana de la cabeza,revelando un cabello alocado que encaja con la expresión de sus ojos.

**- Es para esconder los piojos** -le masculla Sai a Temari, pero yo lo oigo y Sasu también.

**- Vete a la mierda** -le dice Sasu, fulminándolo con la mirada-. **Cierra el pico.**

**- Claro, colega** -responde Sai, antes de darse la vuelta-. **Ni siquiera saber decir una frase sin soltar un grosería.**

**- Ya es suficiente Sai,sasu siéntate** -ordena la Sra. Shisune y dirigiéndose al resto de la clase dice- : **esto también va por los demás. No puedo controlar lo que hagan fuera del aula, no obstante en mi clase mando yo** -dice, girándose después a sasu-.** ¿Ha quedado claro?**

**- Sí señora** -replica uchiha en un tono deliberadamente bajo.

La Sra. Shisune continúa con el resto de la lista, mientras yo hago todo lo que puedo para no mirar a los ojos al tipo que se sienta a mi lado. Me arrepiento de haber dejado el bolso en la casillero porque ahora podría estar fingiendo buscar nada dentro, tal y como ha hecho ino esta mañana.

**- Qué asco** -murmura Sasu en tono contrariado y ronco. ¿Lo hace a propósito?

¿Cómo voy a explicar a mi madre que tengo de compañero de laboratorio a Sasuke Uchiha? Ay, no, espero que no me eche las culpas de todo eso. Miro a mi novio, quien esta absorto con su conversación con Temari.

Tengo celos. ¿Porque mi apellido no puede ser como el de ella para poder sentarme junto a él? Seria genial poseer el poder de retroceder en el tiempo y que, solo pronunciarlas palabras mágicas, el día empezara de nuevo. Hoy sería el día perfecto para hacerlo.

¿Acaso cree la Sra. Shisune que es razonable emparejar a la capitana de las animadoras con el tipo más peligroso del instituto? Esta mujer está delirando. La señora delirios termina por fin de asignarlos asientos.

**- Se que los estudiantes de último curso creen saberlo todo, pero nunca den por hecho que han triunfado hasta que no sean capaces de tratar las plagas que acechan a la humanidad o hacer que la tierra sea un lugar más seguro en el que vivir. El campo de la química juega un papel crucial en el desarrollo de los fármacos, en los tratamientos de radiación para los enfermos de cáncer, en el uso del petróleo, en el ozono…**

Sasu levanta la mano.

- **Sasu** -dice la profesora-.** ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?**

**- Señora Shisune, ¿está diciendo que el presidente de USA no es un triunfador?**

**- Bueno, lo que digo es… que el dinero y el estatus no lo son todo. Debe utilizar el cerebro para hacer algo para la humanidad o por el planeta en el que vivimos. Entonces, si será un triunfador. Y se habrá ganado mi respeto, que es algo de lo que no puede presumir todo el mundo.**

**- Yo tengo cosas de las que puedo presumir Sra. S.** -dice sasu. Es evidente que esta divirtiéndose.

La Sra. Shisune sostiene la mano en alto.

**- Por favor ahorré monos los detalles Sasu.**

Niega con la cabeza. Si Sasu cree que llevarle la contraria a la profesora va a hacer que obtengamos una buena nota, está muy equivocado. Está claro que a la Sra. Shisune no le hacen gracia los listillos y mi compañero ya está en su lista negra.

**- Ahora** -dice la señora delirios-.** Mirad a la persona que se sienta a vuestro lado.**

"Cualquier cosa menos eso". Sin embargo, no tengo elección. Miro de nuevo a Sai, que parece muy contento con la compañera que le ha tocado. Si Temari no tuviera novio, me estaría cuestionando seriamente por qué se acerca tanto Sai y se sacude la melena tantas veces. Deduzco que estoy siendo paranoica.

**- Puede que no les guste vuestro compañero** -dice la Sra. Shisune- **pero deberán estar juntos los próximos 10 meses. Tómense 5 minutos para conocerse, y después deberán presentarlo al resto de la clase. Hablen de lo que han hecho este verano, de cuáles son sus aficiones, o de cualquier otra cosa interesante o peculiar que quizás sus compañeros no sepan de ustedes. Sus cinco minutos empiezan ahora.**

Saco la libreta, me pongo en la primera página y se la paso a Sasu.

**- ¿Por qué no escribes cosas sobre ti en mi libreta y yo hago lo mismo en la tuya?** Pregunto. Es mejo re intentar tener una conversación con él.

Sasu asiente, parece estar de acuerdo, aunque observo que se le levantan las comisuras de los labios mientras me pasa su libreta. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o ha pasado de verdad? Aspiro una bocanada de aire, me quito esa idea de la cabeza y escribo con diligencia hasta que la Sra. Shisune da el final de los 5 minutos y se dispone a escuchar las presentaciones de los alumnos.

**- Os presento a Temari** -empieza Sai, que es el primero en hablar.

Pero yo no oigo el resto de su discurso sobre Temari y su viaje a Italia y su experiencia en el campamento de baile del verano. En lugar de eso, bajo la mirada a la libreta que Sasu me ha devuelto y me quedo boquiabierta al reparar en las palabras que ha escrito

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke_

Vale, puede que no haya decidido jugársela así en esto de las presentaciones. Tal vez escribir en su libreta _"Sábado noche. Tú y yo. Clases de conducción y sexo duro….."_ no haya sido una jugada muy inteligente. Y sin embargo, me moría de ganas que a la señorita perfecta se le trabara la lengua con mi presentación. Y ese es precisamente el resultado.

**- ¿Señorita Haruno ?**

Me divierto observando como la Perfección levanta la mirada hacia Haruno. Vaya, es muy buena. Mi compañera domina a la perfección el modo de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones; lo sé porque es algo que yo suelo hacer.

**- ¿Sí?** -dice Sakura, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo como la reina de la fiesta.

Me pregunto si esa sonrisa le ha servido alguna vez para librarse de una multa por exceso de velocidad.

**- Su turno. Presente a Sasu a sus compañeros.**

Apoyo el codo en la mesa de laboratorio y me dispongo a esperar una presentación, que o bien va a tener que inventarse, o bien le va a obligar a confesar que no sabe absolutamente nada de mí. Repara en mi postura relajada, y por su expresión de ciervo asustado, estoy seguro de que la he dejado sin palabras.

-** Os presento a Sasuke Uchiha** -empieza con voz de pito. Me da rabia escuchar mi nombre de pila., pero intento mantener mi fría fachada, mientras ella continúa con su improvisada presentación-.** Este verano, cuando no aguardaba en la esquina de la calle para acosar algún inocente,iba de excursión a los calabozos de los alrededores, ya sabéis a que me refiero. Y oculta un deseo que nadie sabría adivinar**.

De repente, todos se quedan en silencio. Incluso la Sra. Shisune parece intrigada. Joder, incluso yo tengo la sensación de que las palabras que salen de los mentirosos labios de color rosa esmerilado de Sakura son música para mis oídos.

**- Su mayor dese**o -continua- **es ir a la universidad y llegar a ser profesor de química, como usted Sra.** **Shisune**

Sí, claro. Miro a mi amiga konan, a quien parece divertirle el hecho de que una niña no tema dejarme en ridículo delante de toda la clase. Sakura me lanza una sonrisa triunfal, segura de que ha ganado esta ronda."Buen intento nena"

Me incorporo en la silla mientras la clase sigue en silencio.

**- Os presento Sakura Haruno** -empiezo, sabiendo que todas las miradas recaen sobre mí-. **Este verano se ha dedicado a ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva para ampliar su vestuario, y se gastó el sueldo de papá en una operación de cirugía estética para realzar sus, ejem, cualidades.**

Puede que no sea lo que ella ha escrito, pero seguro que se acerca a la realidad. A diferencia de la presentación que ella ha hecho para mí.

Reparo en las risitas de mis colegas en la parte posterior de la clase. Sakura se ha quedado de piedra a mi lado, como si mis palabras hubieran herido su apreciado ego. Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a que los demás le hagan la pelota y puede que necesite a alguien que le abra los ojos. En realidad, le estoy haciendo un favor. Lo que no sabe es que aun no he acabado con su presentación.

**- Su mayor deseo** -añado, obteniendo la misma reacción que ha conseguido ella, durante la presentación que ha hecho sobre mi-**, es salir con un pobre antes de terminar el instituto.**

Tal como esperaba, mis palabras son recibidas con comentarios y silbidos en la parte de atrás de la clase.

**- Bien dicho Uchiha** -exclama mi amigo gaara.

**- Yo saldré contig**o -añade otro.

Choco los 5 con otro Japón Blood llamado Kiba que está sentado detrás de mí. Después reparo en konan, que está negando con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo mal. ¿Qué? Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco con una niña rica de la zona norte.

Sakura mira a su novio, y después a mí. Le lanzo a Sai una mirada que dice "empieza el juego". La cara de Sai adopta repentinamente un color rojizo, como el de una Gallina. Acabo de invadir su territorio. Eso está bien.

**- Silencio chicos** -interviene con firmeza Shisune-**. Gracias por sus creativas y… esclarecedoras presentaciones. Señorita Haruno y Señor Uchiha, quédense después de clase.**

.

.

**- Sus presentaciones no sólo han sido horrorosas, sino también muy irrespetuosas para conmigo y para con el resto de compañeros** -dice Shisune después de clase mientras Sakura y yo esperamos delante de su mesa-**. Tienen un opción -**añade sujetando 2 papeletas de castigo azules en una mano y 2 hojas de papel en la otra-**. O bien eligen quedarse castigados hoy después de clase, o bien acceden a escribir para mañana una redacción de 500 palabras sobre el respeto. ¿Qué dicen?**

Me inclino cojo la papeleta de castigo. Sakura elige la hoja de papel. Como no.

**- ¿Alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo con mi método de asignar compañeros de laboratorio?** -Pregunta Shisune.

Sakura responde si al mismo tiempo que yo respondo **no**. Shisune se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa.

**- Escuchen será mejor que arreglen sus diferencias antes de que acabe el año. Sakura, no la voy a cambiar de compañero. Ambos están en el último curso y tendrán que lidiar con una plétora de gente y diversas personalidades tras la graduación. Si no quieren ir a cursos de verano para recuperar mi clase, les sugiero que trabajen el uno con el otro. Ahora dense prisa si no quieren llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.**

Acto seguido, mi compañera y yo salimos de clase.

**- Deja de seguirme** -espeta, mirando por encima del hombro para comprobar cuanta gente nos observa caminar juntos por el pasillo. Como si yo fuera el mismo diablo.

**- Ponte manga larga cuando venga a recogerte el sábado por la noche** - insisto, a pesar de ser consciente de que ella está a punto de perder los nervios. Normalmente, no suelo meterme con las niñas ricas, pero me encanta sacar de quicio a esta en particular. Y es que Sakura, la más popular y la más deseada de todas, se trata del blanco perfecto-. **Si no pasaras mucho frío en el asiento trasero de mi moto.**

**- Escucha, Uchiha** -me dice, dándose la vuelta y haciendo que su melena rosada por el sol le caiga sobre los hombros. Me lanza una mirada de hielo con sus ojos claros-.** No salgo con los chicos que pertenecen a bandas, y no me van las drogas.**

**- Yo tampoco salgo con los chicos que pertenecen a bandas** -digo acercándome a ella-. **Y no consumo drogas.**

**- Sí, claro. Me extraña que no estés ya en un centro de desintoxicación o algún campamento para delincuentes juveniles.**

**- No me conoces.**

**- Se lo suficiente**- dice cruzándose de brazos. A continuación, baja la mirada al percatarse de que con esa postura solo consigue realzar sus atributos y deja caer las manos a los costados.

Hago un esfuerzo por no mirarle los pechos y doy un paso hacia delante

**- ¿Hablaste de mí con Kakashi?**

**- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho?** -replica, retrocediendo un poco.

**- Nena me tienes miedo** -es una afirmación, no una pregunta. Deseo oír de sus propios labios la razón de la opresión que siente por mí.

**- La mayoría de la gente de este centro tiene miedo de mirarte de la manera equivocada y acabar con una bala en el pecho.**

**- Entonces mi pistola, ya estaría echando humo, ¿no te parece? ¿Y por qué tú no sales huyendo del pobre ehh?**

**- Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad**.

Ya me he divertido con esta nena. Es hora de dejarle las cosas claras y hacerle ver quien lleva los pantalones. Acorto la distancia que nos separa y le susurro al oído:

- **Afronta los hechos. Tu vida es demasiada perfecta. Es probable que te quedes toda la noche despierta, fantaseando sobre darle algo de sabor a ese montón de algodones en el que vives**. -Maldita sea, puedo captar el olor a vainilla de su perfume o de su crema. Me recuerda a las galletas y me encantan las galletas, lo que no es nada bueno-.** Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, nena.**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>_  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**ACLARACIONES: **

***Uno:** le puse sasu por que su padre se llama sasuke y no le gusta que lo comparen con el.

***Dos:** el novio de sakura en realidad tenia que ser naruto pero me equivoque.

***Tres:** la historia es tipo colombiana,con palabras españolas pero yo cambie algunas palabras asi suene español-latino,no cambie todas solo algunas.

***Cuatro:** En realidad esta no es mi cuenta real...la mía es AHLANIS pero no puede subir por ahi (complicaciones menores)

***Cinco:** Tal vez algunas palabras no sean coherentes por que me confundí o no las modifique.

***seis:** Tengo graves problemas de ortografía. Así que perdonen. :)


	3. Parte 3

**TITULO:** Química perfecta

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasusaku (sakura-sasuke)

**GENERO:** romance,comedia,suspenso,drama.

**ADVERTENCIA**: lemon,lime,palabras obscenas,etc.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** química perfecta (Simone Elkeles)

**RESUMEN:**

Los chicos del instituto konoha, en los suburbios de japon, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu)Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios y estereotipos que amenazan con separarles?

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diaria y/o subidas cada dos.

**AUTORA:** Hola esta una adaptación del Química perfecta(simone elkeles),y otra cosa pues es esta historia tienen partes que no se adaptan como yo quiero trasmitir y esa honda así que borre un par de escenas que no son de importancia.

**PARTE 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_sasuke(sasu)_

_Anteriormente:_

_**- Nena me tienes miedo **__-es una afirmación, no una pregunta. Deseo oír de sus propios labios la razón de la opresión que siente por mí._

_**- La mayoría de la gente de este centro tiene miedo de mirarte de la manera equivocada y acabar con una bala en el pecho.**_

_**- Entonces mi pistola, ya estaría echando humo, ¿no te parece? ¿Y por qué tú no sales huyendo del pobre ehh?**_

_**- Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.**_

_Ya me he divertido con esta nena. Es hora de dejarle las cosas claras y hacerle ver quien lleva los pantalones. Acorto la distancia que nos separa y le susurro al oído:_

_**- Afronta los hechos. Tu vida es demasiada perfecta. Es probable que te quedes toda la noche despierta, fantaseando sobre darle algo de sabor a ese montón de algodones en el que vives**__. -Maldita sea, puedo captar el olor a vainilla de su perfume o de su crema. Me recuerda a las galletas y me encantan las galletas, lo que no es nada bueno-. __**Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, nena.**_

.

.

.

-** Si la tocas, te arrepentirás de ello,Uchiha** -campanea la voz de Sai.

Parece un burro con esos enormes dientes blancos y esas orejas sobre saliendo le el corte de cabello que tiene - **Apártate de una vez de ella**.

**- sai** -dice Sakura- **No te preocupes. Puedo encargarme de esto sola.**

Cara Burro ha traído refuerzos, "amigos" con el mismo aspecto de idiotas se levantan tras él como guardaespaldas. Burro y de sus 3 amigos para calcular las posibilidades de enfrentarme solo a ellos. Llego a la conclusión de que es probable que los 4 puedan conmigo, pero en este caso, no saldrán ilesos del encuentro.

**- Cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar en primera división,entonces escuchare toda la mierda que te sale de tu boca** -le replico.

Otros estudiantes se agolpan a nuestro alrededor, dejando espacio para una pelea que seguramente será breve, frenética y sangrienta. Lo que no saben es que Cara Burro es todo un corredor. Sin embargo, esta vez ha venido acompañado, de modo que quizás decida plantarme cara. Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre estoy preparado: he participado en más peleas de las que puedo contar con los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Y tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran.

**-Sai, no vale la pena** -dice Sakura.

_**"Gracias, nena. Lo mismo te digo"**_ pienso.

**- ¿Me estas amenazando, Uchiha?**-Espeta Sai, ignorando a su novia.

**- No inútil** -digo mirándole fijamente-. **Solo los idiotas como tú amenazan a los demás.**

Sakura se coloca delante de Sai y le pone la mano en el pecho.

**- No le hagas caso** -dice

**- No te tengo miedo. Mi padre es abogado** -Advierte antes de rodear a Sakura por el brazo- **Ella es mía. Nunca lo olvides.**

**- Entonces ponle correa** -le advierto-** O puede que se sienta tentada a buscar otro dueño.**

Mi amigo Naruto aparece a mi lado y me pregunta:

**- ¿Va todo bien, Sasu?**

**- Si, Naruto** -contesto. Dicho esto, veo a 2 profesores acercándose por el pasillo, acompañados por un tipo vestido de uniforme. No voy a caer en la trampa y acabar en la lista negra de Kakashi- **Si todo va bien** -repito y volviéndome a Sakura, añado-:

**-nos vemos más tarde, nena, estoy deseando explorar nuestra química.**

Ya tengo bastante con el castigo, así que decido marcharme para librarme de una expulsión. Pero antes Sakura me hace una mueca con su nariz respingo na, como si me considerara la escoria de la sociedad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Estoy junto a mi casillero, después de clase, cuando veo que se acercan mis amigas Hinata, matsuri y ten ten. Ino las llama El Factor Triple M de Konoha. Hinata me da un abrazo.

**- Ay dios mio, ¿estás bien?** -pregunta, apartándose un poco y mirándome detenidamente.

**- Dicen que Sai te protegió. Qué valiente es. Tienes mucha suerte, Sakura** -añade matsuri, haciendo rebotar sus exclusivos rizos con cada palabra.

**- No ha sido para tanto** -digo, preguntándome qué diferencias habrá entre el rumor que circula y lo que sucedió en realidad.

**- ¿Qué dijo Sasu exactamente?** -pregunta ten ten-. **Hinamori amu les hizo a sasu y a sai una foto con el móvil, cuando estaban en el pasillo, pero no pude ver bien lo que estaba pasando.**

**- Será mejor que os deis prisa si no queréis llegar tarde al entrenamiento chicas** -grita Inoue desde el fondo del pasillo. Desaparece tan repentinamente como ha aparecido. Ten ten abre su casillero, que está al lado de la mía, y saca sus pompones.

**- Me saca de quicio que inoue orihime le bese el culo a la profesora tsunade** - masculla.

Cierro el casillero y me dirijo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

**- Creo que intenta concentrarse en el baile para no obsesionarse con el hecho de que kankuro haya regresado a la universidad.**

**- Sí, claro. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio, así que no cuenta con mi comprensión** -dice hinata, haciendo una mueca.

**- Ni con la mía tampoco. Venga, en serio, ¿alguna vez no ha tenido novio?** -pregunta matsuri.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, todo el equipo está sentado sobre el césped, esperando a la profesora tsunade. Uf, menos mal que no llegamos tarde.

**- Todavía no puedo creer que te hayan puesto con Uchiha sasu** -dice inoue en voz baja cuando encuentro un sitio libre a su lado.

**- ¿Quieres cambiar de compañero?** -pregunto, aunque sé que la profesora shisune nunca daría su aprobación. Lo ha dejado bien claro. Inoue saca la lengua en un gesto de asco y me susurra:

**- Ni de loca. No quiero tener nada que ver con los de la zona sur. Mezclarte con esa gente solo trae problemas. Acuérdate del año pasado, cuando Nagisa Furokawa salió con uno de esos chicos... ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**- ¿Tomoya okasaki?** —añado en voz baja.

Inoue se estremece al escuchar el nombre.

**- En cuestión de semanas Nagisa pasó de ser popular a convertirse en una desconocida. Las chicas de la zona sur le cogieron manía por salir con uno de sus chicos**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Ino posee una visión y un oído fuera de lo común: se entera de todo lo que ocurre en Konoha.

-** Se rumorea que Karin Uzumaki te está buscando** -dice mi mejor amiga.

Oh, no. Karin es la novia de Sasu. Intento mantener la calma y no pensar en lo peor, pero Karin es dura de pelar, lo dice su aspecto, desde sus uñas pintadas de rojo hasta sus botas negras de tacón de aguja. ¿Está celosa porque soy la compañera de laboratorio de Sasu o cree que he sido yo quien le he hablado sobre el al director? La verdad es que no he tenido nada que ver con el asunto. Me han citado en el despacho de Kakashi porque alguien ha sido testigo del incidente en el aparcamiento y del encontronazo en la escalera del instituto y ha ido a contárselo al director. Lo cual ha sido una estupidez porque no ha ocurrido nada. Kakashi no me ha creído. Habrá pensado que estaba demasiado asustada para contarle la verdad. Aunque en aquel momento no lo estaba. Pero ahora sí.

Karin uzumaki puede acabar conmigo en cuanto se lo proponga. Probablemente sepa manejar armas la única arma que yo sé utilizar son mis pompones. Llamadme loca si queréis, pero dudo que mis pompones puedan ahuyentar a una chica como Karin. Podría hacer una buena demostración si se tratara de una justa verbal, pero no creo que sea un recurso apreciado en una pelea callejera.

Quizás Karin tenga algo que demostrarme, aunque, creadme, no es necesario. No represento ninguna amenaza. Pero ¿cómo se lo hago saber? No es que pueda acercarme a ella como si tal cosa y decirle: _«Eh, Karin, no voy a insinuarme a tu novio ni tampoco he sido yo quien eh hablado al director Kakashi_». Aunque, ¿quién sabe?, puede que funcionase...

La mayoría de la gente piensa que no hay nada que me de miedo. Tampoco quiero hacerles creerlo contrario. He sudado la gota gorda para mantener esta popularidad, y no estoy dispuesta a perder la porque un pandillero y su novia quieren ponerme a prueba.

**- No me preocupa** -contesto a ino.

**- Te conozco, saku. Estás nerviosa** -susurra ella, negando con la cabeza. Esa afirmación me pone más nerviosa que la idea de que Karin esté buscándome. Porque me esfuerzo mucho para guardar las distancias con todos... no quiero que sepan realmente cómo soy o lo que es vivir en mi casa. Sin embargo, he dejado que ino sepa más de mí que ninguna otra persona. A veces me pregunto si no debería alejarme un poco en nuestra relación, asegurándome así de mantener una distancia prudencial.

Lógicamente, sé que estoy paranoica. Ino es una amiga de verdad, estuvo junto a mí incluso cuando el año pasado me puse a llorar por la crisis nerviosa que sufrió mi madre, aunque nunca le conté la razón. Me permitió llorar en su hombro, incluso cuando me negué a contarle los detalles.

_No quiero acabar como mi madre. Eso es lo que más temo en la vida._

La profesora tsunade nos hace colocarnos en posición, después hace sonar la canción que el departamento de música ha creado para nuestro equipo mientras empiezo a contar hacia atrás. Es una combinación de rap y hiphop, especialmente mezclada para que encaje con nuestro número, que hemos titulado «Big Bad Bulldogs» porque nuestra mascota es un "bulldog".

Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música. Es lo que más me gusta del hecho de formar parte del equipo. La música tira de mí y me hace olvidar todos los problemas que me esperan en casa. La música es mi droga, lo único que me hace alucinar.

**- Señora tsunade, ¿podemos intentar la posición de Media T para el inicio en lugar de la posición Y, como hemos hecho hasta ahora?** -sugiero-. **Después, cambiamos a la combinación de V Baja y V Alta con hinata,konan y amu hinamori moviéndose hacia la parte delantera. Creo que así quedará más limpio.**

La señora tsunade sonríe. Es evidente que le gusta mi sugerencia.

**- Buena idea, sakura. Vamos a intentarlo. Empezaremos por la posición Media T, con los codos flexionados. Durante la transición quiero a hinata, konan y amu en la fila de delante. Recordad que debéis mantener los hombros abajo. Ino, por favor, haz que tus muñecas sean la extensión de tus brazos en lugar de flexionarlas.**

**- Sí, señora** -contesta ino detrás de mí.

La señora Tsunade pone de nuevo la canción. El ritmo, la letra, los instrumentos... es una mezcla que se cuela en mi interior y me levanta el ánimo sin importar lo bajo que lo tenga. A medida que bailo con el resto del equipo, en una coordinación perfecta, me olvido de Karin y de sasu,de mi madre y de todo lo demás.

La canción acaba demasiado pronto. Aún deseo moverme al ritmo de la letra cuando la señora tsunade apaga el reproductor de CD. El segundo ensayo queda mejor, pero nuestra formación requiere mucho trabajo y a algunas de las chicas nuevas les cuesta mucho pillarlos pasos.

**- Sakura, enseña a las nuevas los pasos básicos y volveremos entonces a intentarlo en grupo. Inoue, lidera al resto del equipo para repasar la coreografía** -ordena la señora Tsunade mientras me pasa el reproductor.

Konan está en mi grupo. Se agacha para darle un sorbo a su botella de agua.

**- No te preocupes por Karin** –dice-.** Perro que ladra nunca muerde.**

**- Gracias** -le digo.

Konan parece una chica dura, con la bandana roja de los japón Blood, los tres pendientes en la ceja y las manos plegadas sobre el pecho cuando no estamos haciendo ningún número. No obstante, su mirada desprende bondad. Y sonríe mucho. Su sonrisa suaviza su apariencia, y estoy segura de que estaría preciosa si se pusiera un lazo rosa en el pelo en lugar de llevar esa condenada bandana roja.

**- Estás en mi clase de química, ¿verdad**? -le pregunto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

**- ¿Conoces a Uchiha sasu?**

Asiente de nuevo.

**- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre él**? -pregunto con cuidado porque no sé cómo puede reaccionar ante mi curiosidad. Si no me ando con pies de plomo, acabaré teniendo una lista enorme de personas que quieren ir a por mí. La celeste y corta melena de konan se mueve de un lado a otro mientras contesta:

**- Depende de los rumores a los que te refieras.**

Cuando estoy a punto de recitarla lista de rumores sobre el consumo de drogas y los arrestos policiales, Konan se pone en pie.

**- Escucha, Sakura** -dice-. **Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas. Pero tengo que decirte que, pese a comportarse como un idiota contigo, sasu no es tan malo como se rumorea. Ni siquiera es tan malo como cree que es.**

Antes de que pueda hacer otra pregunta, Konan vuelve a colocarse en formación.

Una hora y media más tarde, cuando todas, incluso yo, estamos agotadas e irritables, nos dan permiso para acabar la práctica. Decido acercarme a una sudorosa konan y decirle lo bien que lo ha hecho en el número de hoy.

**- ¿En serio?** -pregunta, sorprendida.

-** Aprendes muy rápido** -contesto. Es verdad. Para ser una chica que no ha cogido un pompón en los tres primeros años de instituto, ha pillado muy rápido los pasos de la coreografía-. **Por eso te hemos puesto en la primera fila.**

Mientras observo a konan, que se ha quedado boquiabierta de la emoción, me pregunto si cree en todos los rumores que habrá oído sobre mí. No, nunca seremos amigas. Pero tampoco puedo decir que vayamos a ser enemigas para siempre.

Después de la práctica, voy de camino al coche con Ino, que está mandando un mensaje de texto a su novio, Deidara. Hay un trozo de papel bajo uno de los limpiaparabrisas. Lo saco y veo que es la papeleta azul de castigo de Sasu. Lo estrujo y lo meto en mi mochila.

**- ¿Qué es eso?** -pregunta Ino.

**- Nada** -digo, esperando que capte por mi tono de voz que no me apetece hablar del tema.

**- ¡Chicas, esperad!** -grita Inoue, quien se acerca corriendo hacia nosotras-. **He visto a Sai en el campo de fútbol. Me ha dicho que le esperes.**

Miro el reloj. Son casi las seis y quiero llegar pronto a casa para ayudar ala sirvienta a hacerle la cena a mi hermana.

**- No puedo.**

**- Deidara me ha contestado** -dice Ino-.** Nos invita a una pizza en su casa.**

**- Yo puedo** -dice Inoue-.** Me aburro un montón ahora que Kankuro ha vuelto a tokio y puede que no le vea en semanas.**

- **Pensaba que ibas a verlo el próximo fin de semana** -dice Ino que está escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.

Inoue se queda allí plantada, con los brazos en la cintura.

**- Bueno, así era hasta que me llamó y me dijo que todos los novatos de la fraternidad tienen que pasar la noche en la residencia para no sé qué loca iniciación. No me importa, siempre que el pene de Kankuro quede intacto cuando todo eso acabe.**

Al escuchar la palabra _«pene»,_ busco las llaves en el bolso. Cuando Inoue se pone a hablar de penes y sexo, es mejor retirarse porque no hay quien la pare. Y ya que no suelo compartir mis experiencias sexuales (o la inexistencia de ellas) con nadie, me largo de allí. Es el momento perfecto para escapar.

Mientras jugueteo con las llaves entre los dedos, Ino me dice que Deidara la acompaña, de modo que haré sola el trayecto hasta casa. Me gusta estar sola, así no tengo que representar el papel ante nadie. Puedo ponerla música a todo volumen si me apetece. Sin embargo, no dura mucho el momento de diversión, que me brinda la música porque me doy cuenta de que mi móvil está vibrando. Lo saco del bolso. Hay dos mensajes de voz y uno de texto. Todos de Sai.

Lo llamo a su móvil.

**- Saku, ¿dónde estás?** -me pregunta.

**- De camino a casa**

**- Ve ala casa de Deidara.**

**- Mi hermana tiene una nueva cuidadora** -le explico-.** Tengo que echarle una mano.**

**- ¿Todavía estás enojada porque he amenazado al Japon Blood que tienes por compañero de laboratorio?**

**- No estoy enojada, aunque sí algo molesta. Te he dicho que podía arreglármelas sola y no me has hecho ni caso. Además, habéis montado toda una escena en el pasillo. Ya sabes que no pedí que me lo asignaran como compañero** -le digo a Sai.

**- Lo sé, Saku. Es que detesto a ese idiota. No te enfades.**

**- No estoy enfadada** -aclaro-.** Pero no soporto ver que te pones así sin motivo**.

**- Y yo no soporto ver a ese idiota susurrándote al oído.**

Intuyo que va a empezarme a doler la cabeza, una migraña de las buenas. No necesito que Sai haga una escena cada vez que un chico me habla. Hasta ahora nunca te había hecho, y con ello solamente consigue que quede más vulnerable al escrutinio y los cotilleo, algo que no quiero que ocurra.

**- Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.**

**- Por mí bien. Llámame esta noche** –dice-. **Pero si puedes terminar antes y venir a casa de Deidara, estaré allí.**

Cuando llego a casa, encuentro la sirvienta en la habitación de mi hermana, en la primera planta. Está intentando cambiarle los pañales, aunque tiene a Inori en la postura equivocada. Tiene la cabeza donde normalmente debería tener los pies, una de sus piernas está colgando al borde de la cama,es un desastre y La sirvienta está resoplando como si fuera la tarea más difícil que haya hecho en la vida. ¿Mi madre se habrá tomado la molestia de verificar sus credenciales?

**- Ya lo haré yo** -le digo a la sirvienta, apartándola a un lado. Le he cambiado los pañales a mi hermana desde que éramos niñas. No es muy divertido cambiar la ropa interior de alguien que pesa más que tú, pero si lo haces bien no tardas mucho ni se convierte en algo interminable complicado, Mi hermana sonríe de oreja a oreja al verme.

**- ¡sa!**

Inori no puede articular palabras, por lo que recurre a aproximaciones verbales. _«sa»_ significa _«sakura»_. Devuelvo la sonrisa mientras la coloco bien sobre la cama

**- Hola, peque. ¿Quieres cenar?** -pregunto mientras saco las toallitas de un envase e intento no pensar en tarea que me ocupa. Mientras le pongo unos pañales nuevos y unos pantalones limpios,la sirvienta me observa al margen de todo. Intentó explicarle los pasos a medida que lo hago, pero basta con mirarla una sola vez para saber que no me ha escuchando.

**- Tu madre ha dicho que podía marcharme cuando llegaras a casa** -me dice.

**- Está bien** -respondo mientras me lavo las manos. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, la sirvienta ha desaparecido.

Llevo a Inori a la cocina en su silla de ruedas, pero cuando llegamos veo que lo que normalmente es una cocina impecable está patas sirvienta no ha fregado los platos, apilados en el fregadero, y tampoco se ha toma la molestia de hacer una tarea tan difícil como fregar suelo después del arrebato de inori con el yogur. Preparo la cena de mi hermana y limpio todo el estropicio.

Inori dice lentamente la palabra «_colé_», aunque realidad ha sonado más a _«ole_», pero sé a lo que se refiere

**- Sí, el primer día otra vez** -digo mientras mezclo bien su comida y la dejo sobre la mesa. Le meto una cuchara de comida triturada en la boca mientras continúo hablando-.** Y a mi profesora de química, la señora Shisune, se le daría genial ser monitora en un campamento militar. He leído detenidamente el programa de estudios. No hay una semana en la que no haya programado un examen o alguna prueba. Este año no va a ser nada fácil.**

Mi hermana me mira, intentando descifrar lo que le estoy contando. Su expresión de concentración me dice que me apoya y me entiende aunque no pueda expresarlo con palabras. Porque cada palabra que sale de su boca es todo un suplicio. A veces me gustaría decirlo por ella, porque siento su desesperación como si fuera la mía propia.

-** ¿No te ha gustado la nueva sirvienta?** -pregunto con dulzura.

Mi hermana niega con la cabeza. Y no le apetece hablar de ello, lo sé por la manera en la que se le tensan los labios.

**- Ten paciencia** –digo-. **No es fácil llegar a una casa nueva y no saber qué hacer.**

Cuando Inori termina de comer, le traigo las revistas para que pueda echarles un vistazo. A mi hermana le encantan las revistas. Mientras se entretiene hojeándolas, me hago un bocadillo de queso y me siento en la mesa para ponerme con los deberes mientras como.

Oigo que se abre la puerta del garaje justo en el momento en el que saco la hoja de papel que la señora Shisune me ha dado para escribir la redacción sobre el respeto.

**- Saku, ¿dónde estás?** -grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo.

**- En la cocina** -respondo yo.

Mi madre entra desenfadada mente en la cocina con una bolsa de la tienda Neiman Marcus colgada del brazo.

**-Toma, esto es para ti.-**Cojo la bolsa y saco una camiseta azul claro del diseñador Geren Ford.

**-Gracias** -digo, intentando no darle mucha importancia frente a Inori,quien nunca recibe un regalo de mi madre. Aunque tampoco le importa. Está demasiado absorta mirando las fotos de las famosas mejor y peor vestidas, y de su brillante bisutería.

**-Pega muy bien con esos vaqueros negros que te compré la semana pasada -**añade mientras saca del congelador unos filetes y empieza a descongelarlos en el microondas-.** Dime... ¿cómo le iba la sirvienta cuando llegaste a casa?**

**- No muy bien** –digo-. **Tienes que enseñarle a hacerlas cosas.**

No me extraña que mi madre no responda. Mi padre entra por la puerta de la cocina un minuto después, quejándose del trabajo. Es el dueño de una empresa de producción de circuitos integrados y ya nos ha explicado que este es un año flojo, y pese a ello, mi madre sigue saliendo y comprando de todo, y mi padre me ha regalado un BMW por mi cumpleaños.

**- ¿Qué hay para cenar?** -pregunta mi padre mientras se afloja la corbata. Parece cansado y ajado, como de costumbre.

**- Filetes** -contesta mi madre sin apartarla vista del microondas

**- No me apetece una cena pesada** -dice él-. **Solo algo ligero.**

**-¿Huevos? ¿Espagueti?** -resopla mi madre, apagando el microondas y enumerando sugerencias a oídos sordos.

Mi padre sale de la cocina. Incluso cuando está aquí físicamente, sé que su mente sigue en el trabajo.

**- Me da igual, pero que sea ligero** -vocea.

Es en momentos como estos cuando siento lástima por mi madre. Mi padre no le presta mucha atención. Cuando no está trabajando, está de viaje de negocios o simplemente no le apetece estar con nosotras.

**- Haré una ensalada** -digo mientras saco la lechuga del frigorífico. Por su sonrisa, diría que mi madre agradece la ayuda, preparamos la cena juntas, pero en silencio. Pongo la mesa mientras mi madre trae la ensalada, unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Masculla algo sobre no ser valorada; supongo que quiere que la oiga pero que no haga ningún comentario al respecto. Inori sigue absorta en sus revistas, ignorante de la tensión que hay entre nuestros padres.

**- El viernes me voy a China y estaré allí dos semanas** -anuncia mi padre al regresar a la cocina en pantalones de chándal y camiseta. Se desploma sobre su asiento, el que preside la mesa, y se sirve algo de huevos revueltos en el plato-. **Nuestro distribuidor de allí está repartiendo material defectuoso y tengo que averiguarla cantidad.**

**- ¿Y la boda de De Maio? Es este fin de semana y ya hemos confirmado nuestra asistencia**.

Mi padre deja caer el tenedor y mira a mi madre.

**- Sí, estoy seguro de que la boda del hijo de los De Maio es más importante que mantener a flote mi negocios.**

** - Kenta, yo no he insinuado que tu negocio sea menos importante** -rebate mi madre, dejando también caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Es increíble que no tengamos todos los platos desportillados-. **No obstante me parece una grosería cancelar ese tipo de cosas en el último momento.**

**- Puedes ir tú sola.**

**- ¿Y qué la gente empiece a cuchichear sobre la razón por la que no me has acompañado? No, gracias.**

Esta es la típica conversación durante la cena de los Haruno. Mi padre hablando sobre lo duro que es su trabajo, mi madre intentando fingir que somos una familia feliz y Inori y yo man teniéndonos al margen de todo.

**- ¿Cómo te ha ido el instituto?** -pregunta finalmente mi madre.

-** Bien** -respondo, omitiendo el hecho de que me hayan puesto a Sasu de compañero-. **Tengo una profesora de química muy dura.**

**- No tendrías que haber cogido química** -interviene mi padre-.** Si no consigues un sobresaliente, tu nota media se vendrá abajo. Es muy difícil entrar en una universidad como Northwestern, y no van a levantar un dedo solo porque sea mi hija.**

**- Lo entiendo, papá** -digo, terriblemente deprimida. Si Sasu no se toma en serio nuestro proyecto, ¿cómo voy a sacar un sobresaliente?

**- La nueva cuidadora de Inori ha empezado hoy** -le informa mi madre-. **¿Te acuerdas?**

Mi padre se encoge de hombros porque cuando la última cuidadora se marchó, él insistió en que Inori debería vivir en algún tipo de residencia en lugar de en casa. No recuerdo haber gritado más en mi vida de cómo lo hice entonces, porque nunca permitiré que manden a inori a un lugar donde la descuiden y no la comprendan. Yo tengo que estar pendiente de ella. Esa es la razón por la que entrar en Northwestern es tan estoy cerca de casa, puedo vivir aquí y asegurarme de que mis padres no la ingresen en un centro.

A las nueve llama Ten ten para quejarse sobre Inoue. Opina que ha cambiado durante el verano y ahora se lo tiene creído por estar saliendo con un universitario. A las nueve y media llama Inoue para decirme que sospecha que Ten ten está celosa porque sale con un universitario. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco llama Sierra diciéndome que ha hablado con Ten ten y inoue y que no quiere entrometerse. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Son las once menos cuarto cuando por fin termino mi redacción sobre el respeto para la señora Shisune y puedo ayudar a mi madre a acostar a Inori . Estoy tan cansada, siento que no puedo ni mantener levantada la cabeza. Cuando me acuesto, después de haberme puesto el pijama,marco el número de Sai.

**-Hola, guapa** -dice-.** ¿Qué haces? **

**-No mucho. Estoy en la cama. ¿Os habéis divertido en casa de Deidara?**

**- No tanto como lo habría hecho si hubieras estado**.

**- ¿A qué hora has vuelto?**

**- Hace una hora. Me alegro de que hayas llamado.**

Tiro de mi enorme edredón rosa hasta la barbilla y hundo la cabeza en mi mullida almohada.

**- ¿De verdad?** -le pregunto, esperando un cumplido, y con un tono de voz cariñoso, aniñado-: **¿Por qué?**

Hace mucho tiempo que Sai no me dice que me quiere. Ya sé que no es la persona más cariñosa del mundo. Mi padre tampoco lo es. Pero es algo que necesito oír de Sai. Quiero que me diga que me quiere, que me echa de menos, que soy la chica de sus sueños

Sai carraspea antes de decirme:

**- Nunca hemos tenido sexo telefónico.**

Vale, esas no son las palabras que esperaba. No debería sentirme ni decepcionada ni sorprendida. Él es un adolescente y soy consciente de que los chicos solo piensan en el sexo y en divertirse. Esta tarde, cuando leí la nota de sasu en la que hablaba de tener sexo duro, me esforcé por ignorar la extraña sensación que se me instaló en la boca del estómago.

_Lo que él no sabe es que soy virgen._

Sai y yo nunca hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales. Ni telefónicas ni reales. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en abril del año pasado, en la playa, detrás de la casa de Sierra, pero me eché atrás. No estaba preparada.

**- ¿Sexo telefónico?**

**- Sí. Tócate, Saku. Y después me dices lo que estás haciendo. Eso me pone caliente.**

**- Y mientras me toco, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?** -pregunto.

**- Pelarme la banana. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, los deberes?**

Me río. Es más una risa nerviosa porque no nos hemos visto mucho los dos últimos meses. Tampoco hemos hablado demasiado, y ahora quiere que en un solo día pasemos del _«Me alegro de verte después de todo un verano separados_» al _«Tócate mientras me pelo la banana»_. Tengo la sensación de estar en medio de una canción de reggaton.

**- Vamos, Sak**u -me dice Sai-. **Piensa que es una práctica antes de que lo hagamos de verdad. Quítate la camiseta y tócate.**

**- Sai...**-digo.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Lo siento, pero no me apetece. Al menos, ahora no.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí. ¿Estás enfadado?**

**- No** -dice-. **Pensé que sería divertido darle un toque picante a nuestra relación.**

**- No sabía que te aburrieras.**

**- Las clases... el entrenamiento de fútbol... los mismos sitios a los que vamos. Supongo que después de un verano lejos de aquí ahora me agobia la misma rutina. Me he pasado las vacaciones haciendo esquí acuático, piruetas con tabla de surf y deportes de motor fuera de pista. Son cosas que hacen que se te acelere el corazón y la sangre te circule muy rápido, ¿sabes? Es un puro su bidón de adrenalina.**

**- Suena genial.**

**- Lo fue, Saku.**

**- Sí.**

**- Y estoy preparado para ese su bidón de adrenalina... contigo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARTICIPAS ION ESPECIAL:**

*_Nagisa furukawa_ (_clannad_)

*_Okasaki tomoya_ (_clannad_)

*_Inoue orihime_ (_bleach_)

*_Hinamori amu_ (_shugo chara_)

**ACLARACIONES: **

***Uno****:** le puse sasu por que su padre se llama sasuke y no le gusta que lo comparen con el.

***Dos:** el novio de sakura en realidad tenia que ser naruto pero me equivoque.

***Tres:** la historia es tipo colombiana,con palabras españolas pero yo cambie algunas palabras asi suene español-latino,no cambie todas solo algunas.

***Cuatro:** En realidad esta no es mi cuenta real...la mía es AHLANIS pero no puede subir por ahi (complicaciones menores)

***Cinco: **Tal vez algunas palabras no sean coherentes por que me confundí o no las modifique.

***Seis: ** Tengo graves problemas de ortografía. Así que perdonen. :)


	4. Parte 4 primero

**TITULO:** Química perfecta

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasusaku (sakura-sasuke)

**GENERO:** romance,comedia,suspenso,drama.

**ADVERTENCIA:** lemon,lime,palabras obscenas,etc.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** química perfecta (Simone Elkeles)

**RESUMEN: **

Los chicos del instituto konoha, en los suburbios de Tokio, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu)Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios y estereotipos que amenazan con separarles?

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diariamente. todos los días.(si no puedo es por problemas personales)

**AUTORA:** Hola esta una adaptación del Química perfecta(simone elkeles),y otra cosa pues es esta historia tienen partes que no se adaptan como yo quiero trasmitir y esa honda asi que borre un par de escenas que no son de importancia.

**PARTE 4**

**primera parte **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sakura**

**Anteriormente:**

**- Las clases... el entrenamiento de fútbol... los mismos sitios a los que vamos. Supongo que después de un verano lejos de aquí ahora me agobia la misma rutina. Me he pasado las vacaciones haciendo esquí acuático, piruetas con tabla de surf y deportes de motor fuera de pista. Son cosas que hacen que se te acelere el corazón y la sangre te circule muy rápido, ¿sabes? Es un puro subidón de adrenalina.**

**- Suena genial.**

**- Lo fue, Saku.**

**- Sí.**

**- Y estoy preparado para ese subidón de adrenalina... contigo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke(sasu) **

Empujo al chico contra un Camaro lujoso y brillante, un cochazo que probablemente cueste más de lo que mi madre gana en un año.

**- Este es el trato, suigetsu** -le digo-.** O me pagas ahora o te rompo algo. Y no me refiero a tu jodido coche... sino a algo que lleves permanentemente adherido al cuerpo. ¿Lo pulas**

Suigetsu, más delgado que un poste de teléfono y pálido como un fantasma, me mira como si acabara de pronunciar su sentencia de muerte. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de coger toda la cocaína y largarse sin pagarla.

Como si juugo fuera a permitir que sucediera sin más. Como si yo fuera a juugo me envía a recaudar deudas, obedezco. Puede que no me guste hacerlo, pero lo hago. Él sabe que no me involucraré en el tráfico de drogas, ni destrozaré la casa de nadie, ni me mezclaré en asuntos de robos. Sin embargo, se me da bien recaudar... sobre todo, deudas.

A veces me mandan a buscar directamente a personas, aunque esos son asuntos complicados, sobre todo porque sé lo que les pasará en cuanto les arrastre hasta el almacén donde tienen que dar la cara frente a Orochimaru. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a Orochimaru. Es mucho peor que enfrentarse a mí. Suigetsu debería sentirse afortunado de que haya sido yo la persona asignada para venir a buscarlo.

Decir que no vivo una vida impoluta es un eufemismo. Intento no darle muchas vueltas al trabajo sucio que hago para los Japon Blood. Lo cierto es que se me da bien. Mi trabajo es asustar a la gente para que nos pague lo que nos debe. Técnicamente, mis manos están limpias de drogas.

Bueno, el dinero que viene de las drogas cae en mis manos con bastante frecuencia, pero lo único que hago es dárselo a Juugo. No lo gasto, solo lo recaudo.

Eso hace que solo sea un peón, lo sé. Siempre y cuando mi familia esté a salvo, no me importa. Además, soy un buen luchador. No tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de gente que se echa a llorar ante la amenaza de romperle los huesos. Suigetsu no es diferente de otros idiotas a los que he amenazado, lo sé por el modo en que finge despreocupación pese a que sus larguiruchas manos no dejan de temblare sin control. Y dicho esto, puede que penséis que sería capaz de intimidar a la Shisune, pero no os equivoquéis, a esa tía no hay quien la acojone, ni con una granada en las manos.

-** No tengo el dinero** -espeta Suigetsu.

**- Esa respuesta no te va a servir de mucho** -interviene Naruto, que hasta ahora se ha quedado al margen. Acompañarme le divierte mucho:**cree que somos una especie de poli bueno y poli malo. Excepto que en realidad no somos una pareja de policías, sino de pandilleros, y uno de nosotros es malo y el otro aún peor.**

**- ¿Qué miembro quieres que te rompa primero?** -pregunto-, **Seré amable y te dejaré elegir.**

**- Venga, Sasu, sacude le ya y acabemos con esto de una vez** -dice Naruto, aburrido.

**- ¡No!** -grita Suigetsu-. **Lo conseguiré, os lo juro. Mañana.**

Lo empujo otra vez contra el coche y presiono el antebrazo contra su garganta lo suficiente para asustarle.

**- ¿Y qué, voy a fiarme de ti así, por las buenas? ¿Crees que somos idiotas? Necesito una garantía**.-Suigetsu no responde. Miro el coche.

**- No, el coche no, por favor, Sasu.**-Saco mi arma. No voy a disparar le. No importa lo que soy ni en lo que me he convertido, jamás matarla ni dispararía a nadie. Sin embargo, eso Suigetsu no lo sabe. Cuando ve la pistola, saca las llaves del coche.-** Dios mío, no, por favor.** Le quito las llaves de la mano.

**- Mañana, Suigetsu. A las siete en punto detrás de las viejas vías en el cruce de Fourth con Vine. Ahora, lárgate de aquí** -le digo, agitando el arma en el aire para que salga corriendo.

**- Siempre he querido tener un Camaro** -dice Naruto después de que suigetsu se haya ido.

**- Es tuyo... hasta mañana** -digo, lanzando le las llaves.- ¿**De verdad crees que conseguirá cuatro mil dólares en un solo día?**

**- Sí** -digo con total seguridad-. P**orque este coche vale mucho más de cuatro mil dólares.**

Cuando volvemos al almacén, pongo a Juugo al día. No le hace mucha gracia que no le hayamos traído el dinero, pero sabe que Suigetsu conseguirá el dinero. Yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo.

Por la noche, estoy en mi habitación y no puedo conciliar el sueño porque mi hermano itachi no deja de roncar. Por cierto, duerme tan profundamente que no parece tener inquietudes en la vida. Yo sí las

tengo. No me importa amenazar a camellos de pacotilla como Suigetsu, aunque preferiría estar luchando por cosas que verdaderamente merecen la pena.

Una semana más tarde estoy sentado en el césped del patio del instituto, almorzando junto a un árbol. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Konoha comen fuera hasta finales de octubre, cuando el invierno les obliga a refugiarse en la cafetería a la hora de la comida. Pero aún podemos disfrutar de cada minuto de sol y de aire refrescante, lo que nos permite pasar un rato agradable en el exterior.

Mi amigo Gaara, con su camiseta roja demasiado ancha y sus vaqueros negros, me da una palmada en la espalda mientras aparca el trasero a mi lado con una bandeja de la cafetería en la mano.

**- ¿Listo para la siguiente clase, Sasu? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Sakura Haruno huye de ti como de la peste. Me troncho cada vez que la veo mover su taburete para alejarse todo lo que puede de ti.**

**- Gaara** -le interrumpo y, señalándome, añado-: **Es una chiquilla y no va a sacar nada de este hombre.**

**- Corre a decirle eso a su madre** -dice gaara, riendo-. **O a Sai. Me recuesto sobre el tronco del árbol y me cruzo de brazos.**

**- El año pasado coincidí con Sai en Educación Física. Y créeme, no tiene nada de lo que pueda alardear**.

**- Todavía estás cabreado con él porque el año siguiente de que le ganaras en la carrera de relevo frente a todo el instituto te destrozó el casillero, ¿verdad?**

Joder, sí, todavía estoy cabreado. Aquel incidente me costó,dinero, porque tuve que compararme libros nuevos.

**- Eso es agua pasada** -le digo a gaara, manteniendo la fría apariencia de siempre.

**- Pues tu ami guito está sentado justo allí, con la tía buena de su novia.**

Me basta una sola mirada a la señorita Perfecta para que se dispare todo mi sistema de alarma. Cree que soy un drogadicto. Todos los días tengo que superar el temor de lidiar con ella en clase de química.

**- Esa niña tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros**-añado.

**- He oído que esa tarada te ha faltado el respeto delante de los suyos** -dice un chico llamado sasori mientras él y un grupo de chicos toman asiento junto a nosotros con sus bandejas de la cafetería o la comida que han traído de casa.

Niego con la cabeza, preguntándome lo que habrá dicho Sakura de mí y qué medidas deberé de tomar para tenerlo todo bajo control.

**- Tal vez me desee y no conozca otra manera de llamar mi atención.**

Gaara ríe con tanta fuerza que todos los que están a pocos metros de nosotros nos miran.

**- Ni de loca, Sakura Haruno no se acercaría a menos de sesenta metros de ti por voluntad propia, así que ni hablemos de salir contigo** -dice-. **¿Te acuerdas de la bufanda que llevaba la semana pasada? Pues puede que esa prenda cueste tanto como todo lo que hay en tu casa.**

La bufanda. Como si los pantalones y la camiseta de diseño que lleva no fueran lo suficientemente modernos, se pone esa bufanda, puede que para alardear de lo rica e intocable que es. Seguro que es toda una profesional eligiendo el tono exacto para que encaje con sus ojos de color zafiro.

-** Joder, te apuesto mi RX-7 a que no eres capaz de conseguir sus bragas antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias** -me desafía gaara, interrumpiendo mis perversos pensamientos.

**- ¿Quién querría hacer algo así?** -rebato. Puede que también sean de diseño y lleven sus iniciales bordadas en la parte delantera.

**- Todos los idiotas del instituto.**

No hacía falta recalcarlo que ya es evidente.

**- Es una nena ricachona.**

No salgo con nenas ricas, ni nenas malcriadas, ni tampoco con niñatas cuya idea del trabajo duro es pintarse sus largas uñas de un color diferente cada día para que peguen con el conjunto que llevan puesto.

Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo enciendo, haciendo caso omiso de la política del centro que prohíbe fumar en el recinto del instituto. Últimamente he fumado un montón. Naruto me lo hizo notar anoche cuando salimos a dar una vuelta.

**- ¿Y qué pasa si es Rica? Vamos, Sasu. No seas idiota. Mírala. Echo un vistazo. Tengo que admitir que está buena. Tiene el pelo largo y brillante, una nariz aristocrática, los brazos ligeramente bronceados y algo musculados en los bíceps (me preguntó si hará ejercicio). Y unos labios carnosos que cuando sonríen te hacen pensar que la paz mundial sería posible si todo el mundo sonriera como ella.**

Aparto esas ideas de mi mente. ¿Y qué pasa si está buena? Es una petarda de primera.

**- Demasiado flaca** -espeto.

**- Te gusta** -dice Gaara, recostándose sobre la hierba-. **Pero sabes que,como el resto de pobres de la zona sur, nunca podrás tenerla.**

Hay algo en mí interior que se enciende. Llamemos lo mecanismo de defensa. Llamemos lo prepotencia. Antes de que pueda desconectarlo, digo:

**- En dos meses habré follado a esa chica. Si de verdad quieres apostar tu RX-7, acepto.**

**- Estás pactado**-dice gaara y al ver que no contesto, añade frunciendo el ceño-: **¿Hablas en serio, Sasu?**

El tío va a echarse atrás, quiere más a su coche que a su madre.

**- Claro.**

**- Si pierdes, me quedo con kuin** -dice gaara, y su expresión ceñuda se transforma en una sonrisa malvada.

Kuin es mi posesión más preciada: una vieja Honda Nighthawk 750. La rescaté del depósito y la convertí en una moto de líneas depuradas. Hacerlo me llevó un montón de tiempo. Es la única cosa en mi vida que, en lugar de echar a perder, he mejorado.

Gaara no va a rajarse. Ahora me toca a mí rechazar o aceptar el reto. El problema es que nunca me he echado atrás... ni una sola vez en toda mi vida.

Estoy seguro de que la ricachona más popular del instituto va a aprender un montón de cosas saliendo conmigo. La señorita Perfecta ha declarado que nunca saldría con el miembro de una banda, pero apuesto a que ningún Japón Blood ha intentado colarse alguna vez en esos pantalones de diseño.

No resultaría más imposible o inverosímil que un encontronazo entre las bandas rivales de los Folks y los People, un sábado por la noche. Apuesto a que todo lo que necesito para ligarme a Sakura es un poco de coqueteo. Ya sabéis, un juego de palabras, un toma y da que aumenta tu percepción del sexo opuesto. Puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro: devolvérsela a Cara Burro quitándo le a su chica y devolvérsela a Sakura Haruno por haber hablado de mí al director, y por dejarme en ridículo delante de sus amigas. Puede ser divertido. Me imagino a todo el instituto siendo testigo de la inmaculada niña babeando por el pobre al que ha profesado odio eterno. Imagino su culo blanco y apretado cayendo al suelo cuando haya acabado con ella.

Le tiendo la mano a Gaara.

**- Trato hecho.**

**- Tendrás que demostrarlo con pruebas. Le doy otra calada al cigarrillo.**

**- Gaara, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Arrancarle un jodido pelo púbico?**

**- ¿Cómo sabremos que es de ella?** -pregunta gaara-. Q**uizás sea rosa sabes, cuando se les queda todo...**

**- Hazle una foto** -sugiere sasori-. **O un vídeo. Apuesto a que podemos sacar dinero con eso. Podemos titularlo «Sakura se va de paseo al sur de la frontera».**

Son este tipo de conversaciones estúpidas las que nos dan una mala reputación. No es que los niños ricos no hablen de estupideces, estoy seguro que sí. Sin embargo, cuando mis amigos empiezan, no conocen el límite. Si os digo la verdad, creo que mis amigos se lo pasan bomba cuando se ríen de alguien. Aunque si es de mí, ya no me hace tanta gracia.

- **¿De qué habláis?** -pregunta naruto, que se une a nosotros con un plato de comida de la cafetería.

**- He apostado mi coche con sasu a que no consigue acostarse con Sakura haruno antes de Acción de Gracias. Y él ha apostado su kuin a que sí.**

**- ¿Estás pirado, sasu?** -dice naruto-. **Hacer una apuesta como esa es un suicidio.**

**- Déjalo, naruto** -le advierto. **No es ningún suicidio. Una estupidez, puede, pero no un suicidio. Si conseguí salir con la tía buena de Karin puedo salir con la galleta de vainilla de Sakura haruno.**

**- Sakura Haruno está fuera de nuestro alcance, colega. Puede que seas un chico lindo, pero eres cien por cien pobre y ella es más rica que el rey.**

Una alumna de penúltimo curso llamada misa amane se acerca a nosotros.

**- Hola, sasu** -dice, lanzándome una sonrisa antes de sentarse con sus amigas. Mientras los otros chicos babean por Misa y sus amigas, naruto y yo nos quedamos solos junto al á me da un codazo.

**- Mira, misa es una preciosa, y sí está a tu alcance.**

Pero yo no tengo puesto el ojo en misa, sino en sakura. Ahora que el juego ha empezado, voy a centrarme en el premio. Es hora de empezar el coqueteo, aunque con ella no me funcionará ningún piropo . De algún modo, creo que ese tipo de comentarios ya se los dice su novio y los otros gilipollas que intentan llevársela a la cama.

Voy a optar por una nueva estrategia, una que ella no esperará. Voy a hacer que caiga rendida antes de que se dé cuenta. Y empezaré en la próxima clase, cuando esté obligada a sentarse a mi lado. Nada como unos cuantos preliminares en la clase de química para provocar que se encienda la chispa.

**- ¡Mierda!** -exclama Naruto, lanzando su comida al plato-.** Creen que pueden comprar un trozo de pan en forma de u, llenarlo de cosas y llamarlo taco, pero estos tipos de la cafetería no distinguirían un taco de carne de un pedazo de mierda. Esa es la razón por la que sabe así, Sasu.**

- **Tío, me están entrando ganas de vomitar** -digo. Miro incómodo la comida que he traído de casa. Ahora, gracias a Naruto todo me parece un pedazo de mierda. Asqueado, guardo el resto de la comida en la bolsa de papel marrón.

**- ¿Quieres probarlo?** -pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa mientras me tiende el taco de mierda.

**- Acerca eso un centímetro más y te arrepentirá**s -le amenazo.

**- Me cago de miedo.**

.

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Participas Ion ESPECIAL:**

_*Nagisa furukawa (clannad)_

_*Okasaki tomoya (clannad)_

_*Inoue orihime (bleach)_

_*Hinamori amu (shugo chara)_

_*Misa amane (death note)_

**ACLARACIONES: **

_*Uno: le puse sasu por que su padre se llama sasuke y no le gusta que lo comparen con el._

_*Dos: el novio de sakura en realidad tenia que ser naruto pero me equivoque._

_*Tres: la historia es tipo colombiana,con palabras españolas pero yo cambie algunas palabras asi suene español-latino,no cambie todas solo algunas._

_*Cuatro: En realidad esta no es mi cuenta real...la mia es AHLANIS pero no puede subir por ahi (complicasione menores)_

_*Cinco: Tal vez algunas palabras no sean coerentes por que me confundi o no las modifique._

_*Ceis: Tengo graves problemas de ortografia. Asi que perdonemen. :)_


	5. Parte 4 segunda

**TITULO:** Química perfecta.

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** Romance,lime,lemon,drama,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon,lime,palabras obscenas. maltrato verbal/psicológico/físico.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

La historia estará narrada por los personajes de la serie.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** Química perfecta.(simone elkeles)

**PUBLICACIÓN:**Diariamente o cada dos días.

**RESUMEN:** Los chicos del instituto Konoha, en los suburbios de japón, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu) Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios?

**AUTORA:** Hola esta es una adaptación del maravilloso libro de Simone Elkeles,soy fans de los libros románticos y me enamore sus historia y decidí adaptar esta historia a versión Sasusaku.

**PARTE 4 **

**parte segunda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_sasuke _

_**Anteriormente**_

_**- ¿Quieres probarlo?**__ -pregunta naruto con una sonrisa mientras me tiende el taco de mierda._

_**- acerca eso un milímetro mas y te arrepentirás**__ -le amenazo._

_**- Me cago de miedo.**_

.

.

.

Naruto zarandea el taco ofensivamente, provocan dome.

**-Si algo de eso me cae encima...**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme?** -canturrea Naruto con sarcasmo, todavía agitando el taco. Quizás debería darle un puñetazo en la cara, dejarlo inconsciente para no tener que aguantarlo más.

Mientras barajo la idea, noto que algo me gotea en los pantalones. Bajo la mirada sabiendo lo que voy a encontrarme. Sí, un pedazo de falsa carne de taco, húmeda y pegajosa, me ha dejado una macha enorme justo encima de la bragueta de los vaqueros desteñidos que llevo puestos.

**- Joder** -se lamenta Naruto. En un instante, su expresión ha pasado de la alegría a la conmoción-. **¿Quieres que te lo limpie?**

**- Si tus dedos se acercan lo más mínimo a mi pene, me encargaré personalmente de meterte un tiro en los huevos** -gruño entre dientes.

Aparto con el dedo la misteriosa carne que me ha caído encima. Me ha dejado una mancha grande y grasienta. Me vuelvo hacia Naruto

**- Tienes diez minutos para conseguirme unos pantalones nuevos.**

**- ¿Y cómo cono voy a hacer eso?**

**-Improvisa algo.**

**- Coge los míos** -sugiere Naruto que se levanta y se lleva los dedos a la cinturilla de los vaqueros, desabrochándose los pantalones allí, en medio del patio.

**- Tal vez no me he explicado con claridad** -matizo, preguntándome cómo voy a aparentar ser un tipo guay en clase de química cuando parece que me he meado en los pantalones-. **Lo que quiero decir es que me consigas unos pantalones nuevos de mi talla, imbécil. Eres tan bajo que **p**odrías presentarte a una audición para hacer de duende de Santa Claus.**

**- Voy a tolerar tus insultos porque somos hermanos.**

**- Nueve minutos y treinta segundos.**

Naruto decide no malgastar más tiempo y echa a correr hacia el aparcamiento del instituto. No me importa una mierda cómo consiga los pantalones, solo quiero que los encuentre antes de que empiece la siguiente clase. Tener la bragueta mojada no es el mejor modo de demostrarle a Sakura que soy todo un seductor.

Espero junto al árbol mientras los otros tiran los restos de comida y se dirigen a las puertas del instituto. De repente, suena la música por los altavoces y no veo a Naruto por ningún sitio. Genial. Ahora tengo cinco minutos para llegar a la clase de Shisune. Apretando los dientes, camino

hacia la clase de química con los libros estratégica mente colocados delante de la bragueta. Llego dos minutos antes. Me siento en el taburete y me acerco todo lo que puedo a la mesa de laboratorio para esconder la mancha.

Sakura entra en clase, con su pelo de anuncio cayéndole sobre el pecho, terminando en unos perfectos que se mueven a medida que avanza. Una perfección que en lugar de excitarme, me hace desear levantarme y arruinarla. Le guiño el ojo cuando me mira. Ella resopla y aleja su taburete del mío todo lo que puede.

Recuerdo la política de tolerancia cero de la señora Shisune y me quito la bandana, colocándomela directamente sobre la mancha. Después, me giro hacia la chica de los pompones que se sienta a mi lado.

**- Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento.**

**- ¿Para qué tu novia tenga la excusa perfecta para pegarme?** **No, gracias, Sasu. Prefiero que mi cara se quede como está.**

**- No tengo novia. ¿Quieres una entrevista para el puesto?** -pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo, concentrándome en las partes de las que ella se vale tanto. Hace una mueca con el labio superior pintado de rosa y me sonríe con desprecio.

**- Ni muerta.**

**- Nena, no sabrías que hacer con tanta testosterona en tus manos.**

_«Eso es, Sasu. Tómela el pelo para atraer su atención. Morderá el anzuelo». _

Ella se aparta de mí.

**- Eres asqueroso.**

**- ¿Y si te dijera que haríamos una pareja genial?**

**- Pues te diría que eres un imbécil.**

.

.

.

_sakura_

Justo después de llamar imbécil a Sasu, la señora Shisune pide que prestemos atención.

**- Cada pareja elegirá un proyecto de los que hay en este sombrero **- anuncia-. **Todos presentan los mismos retos y tendrán que quedar fuera de clase para trabajar en él.**

**-¿Y el fútbol?** -interrumpe Sai-. **No puedo perder el entrenamiento.**

**- Ni las animadoras tampoco** -añade Temari adelantándose a mí.

**- El trabajo escolar es lo primero. Depende de sus compañeros y de ustedes encontrar el momento adecuado para las cosas** -dice la señora Shisune mientras se planta te de nuestra mesa y sostiene en alto el sombrero.

**- Esto, señora S... no habrá uno sobre la cura de la esclerosis múltiple, ¿no?** -pregunta Sasu con esa actitud de chulo que me saca de quicio-. **Porque no creo que baste un año de trabajo escolar entero para realizar un proyecto de esa envergadura.**

Ya puedo ver el gran suspenso en mi boletín de notas. Consejero de admisiones para Northwestern le traerá sin cuidado que fuera mi compañero de laboratorio el responsable de que nos catearan el proyecto, A este tío no le importara.

**- Tengo que ir a mear.**

La profesora se lleva una mano a la cadera y, con una expresión ceñuda, le dice:

**- Cuide su lenguaje. Y que yo sepa, no necesita sus libros para ir al cuarto de baño. Déjelos en la mesa**

Sasu hace una mueca, pero coloca los libros en la mesa.

**- Ya le dije que nada de accesorios relacionados con bandas en mi clase** -dice la señora Shisune mirando la bandana que tiene entre las manos. Tiende la mano y añade-: **Démela.**

Él mira a la puerta y después a la señora shisune

**- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?**

-** Sasu, no estire de la cuerda. Tolerancia cero. ¿Quiere que le expulsen?** - le amenaza, agitando los dedos para que le entregue la bandana de inmediato. Frunciendo el ceño, Sasu coloca lentamente la bandana en la mano de la profesora. La señora Shisune se queda boquiabierta cuando finalmente se la arrebata.

**- ¡Ay, madre!** -grito al verla enorme mancha que lleva en la bragueta.

Todos los estudiantes, uno a uno, estallan en carcajadas, pero la risa de Sai es la que más destaca.

**- No te preocupes, Uchiha. Mi abuela tiene el mismo problema. Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un pañal.**

Las palabras de Sai me impactan porque la mención de los pañales para adultos me recuerda inmediatamente a mi hermana. Reírse de los adultos que no pueden valerse por sí mismos no tiene ninguna gracia, porque Inori es una de esas personas. Sasu luce su enorme y arrogante sonrisa y le dice a Sai:

**- Tu novia no podía apartar las manos de mis pantalones. Me estaba enseñando una nueva aplicación para los calentadores de manos, colega.**

Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Me pongo en pie. Mi taburete chirría contra el suelo.

**- Ya te gustaría** -le suelto.

Sasu está a punto de decirme algo cuando la señora Shisune grita:

**- ¡Sasu!** -Y tras aclararse la garganta, añade-: **Ve a la enfermería y arréglate. Coge tus libros porque después irás a ver al director Kakashi. Te veré en su despacho junto a tus compañeros Sai y Sakura.**

Sasu coge bruscamente los libros de la mesa y sale de clase. Vuelvo a sentarme con calma en el taburete. La señora Shisune procura que el resto de la clase guarde silencio mientras medito sobre mi efímero éxito al evitar a Karin. Si cree que represento una amenaza para su relación con Sasu, los rumores que seguro acabarán extendiéndose pueden resultar mortales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke**

Vaya, esto sí que es fuerte. Estamos en el despacho del director. Kakashi y Shisune a un lado, y la señorita Perfecta y el estúpido de su novio al otro... y yo plantado aquí, solo. Nadie está de mi parte, eso es obvio. Kakashi carraspea antes de aseverar:

**- Sasu , esta es la segunda vez en dos semanas que estás en mi despacho**.

Eso sí que es un buen resumen. Este tipo es un verdadero genio.

**- Señor** -digo. Le sigo el juego porque estoy harto de que la señorita Perfecta y su novio controlen a todo el jodido instituto-. **He tenido un pequeño percance durante la comida y se me han manchado los pantalones de grasa. Pero en lugar de faltar a clase, he pedido a un amigo que me busque estos para cambiarme** -le explico, señalando los vaqueros nuevos que Naruto ha conseguido encontrar en mi casa-.** Señora Shisune** - digo, volviéndome hacia mi profesora de química-.** No podía permitir que una pequeña mancha me obligara a perderme una de sus valiosísimas lecciones.**

**- No intente convencerme, Sasu** -resopla Shisune-. E**stá aquí por sus payasadas** -continúa, alzando la mano al aire. A continuación, mira a Sakura y a Sai como si les invitara a atacarme, hasta que finalmente añade-: **Y no crean que ustedes dos han actuado mucho mejor.**

Sakura está conmocionada por la reprimenda, aunque parecía divertirse mucho cuando la señora S. me recriminaba a mí.

**- No podemos ser compañeros** -espeta la señorita Perfecta.

Sai da un paso adelante.

**- Puede hacer el proyecto con Temari y conmigo**. -Casi se me escapa la risa cuando veo la reacción de la señora S. ante el comentario de Sai. Se le han enarcado las cejas en un gesto tan exagerado que parece que, en cualquier momento, vayan a salírsele de la cara.

**- ¿Y qué les hace creer que son tan especiales como para pensar que voy a cambiarla organización de mi clase? -¡A por ellos, Shisune!**

**- me encargo yo** -interviene Kakashi, antes de señalar una foto de nuestro instituto enmarcada en la pared. Los chicos de la zona norte no tienen tiempo de responder a la pregunta de la señora S. porque Kakashi prosigue-: **Chicos, el lema del Instituto Kakashi es "La diversidad genera conocimiento." Si se os olvida en cualquier momento, está grabado en la estela de piedra de la entrada principal, así que la próxima vez que paséis por allí deteneos un momento para pensar en el significado de esas palabras. Puedo aseguraros que mi principal objetivo como nuevo director es recomponer cualquier brecha que se haya abierto en la política del instituto y que amenace con invalidar ese lema. **

De acuerdo, así que la diversidad genera conocimiento. Sin embargo, yo añadiría que también genera odio e ignorancia. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. No me apetece manchar la visión de color de rosa del lema al que Kakashi hace referencia, porque empiezo a pensar que nuestro director cree realmente en todas las gilipolleces que le salen por la boca.

**- El director Kakashi y yo estamos de acuerdo. Teniendo eso en cuenta...**-shisune me fulmina con una de sus miradas, que con toda seguridad debe de ensayar frente al espejo-. **Sasu, deje de provocar a Sakura** - insiste, pero luego lanza la misma mirada a los dos chicos que están al otro lado del despacho-.** Sakura, deja de comportarte como una diva. Y Sai... ni siquiera sé qué pinta usted aquí.**

**- Soy su novio**

**- Entonces les agradecería que mantuvieran su relación fuera de mi clase.**

**- Pero...** -empieza Sai.

Shisune le corta en seco agitando una mano-** Ya es suficiente.**

Nosotros hemos acabado y ustedes también. Sai coge a su diva de la mano y los dos salen del despacho. Justo cuando me propongo hacer lo mismo, Shisune me agarra del codo. Me detengo y la miro a los ojos, reparando en la simpatía grabada en su expresión. No me hace nada de gracia.

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Ya te he atrapado, ¿sabes?**

Necesito borrarle esa mueca afectuosa de la cara. La última vez que un profesor me miró de ese modo, fue en primer curso, justo después de que le dispararan a mi padre.

**- Solo llevamos dos semanas de clases, shisune. Quizás quieras esperar un mes o dos antes de hacer una afirmación como esa.**

Ella suelta una risita y prosigue:

-** No llevo mucho tiempo enseñando, pero he visto en mis clases a más Sasu Uchiha de los que verá la mayoría de los profesores en toda su vida.**

**- Pensaba que era único** -digo, llevándome la mano al pecho-.** Me ha ofendido, shisune**

**- ¿De verdad quieres ser único, Sasu? Pues termina el instituto, gradúa te y ve a la universidad.**

**- Ese es el pla**n -digo, aunque es la primera vez que lo admito abiertamente. Sé que mi madre quiere que me gradúe, pero nunca hablamos del tema. Y, a decir verdad, no estoy muy seguro de que sea algo que dé por sentado.

**- Todos dicen lo mismo al principio** -confiesa ella, abriendo el bolso y sacando mi bandana-. **No dejes que tu vida fuera del instituto dicte tu futuro** -añade, esta vez muy seria.

Me guardo la bandana en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Ella no tiene ni idea de cómo la vida fuera del instituto influye en la que llevo dentro él. Ni un edificio de ladrillo rojo podría protegerme del mundo exterior. Joder, ni siquiera podría esconderme aquí dentro por mucho que quisiera.

**- Ya sé lo que va a decir ahora... ****_«Si alguna vez necesitas una amiga, Sasu, puedes contar conmigo»._**

**- Te equivocas, yo no soy tu amiga. Si lo fuera, no pertenecerías a una banda. Pero he visto las calificaciones de tus exámenes. Eres un chico inteligente, y puedes triunfar si te tomas en serio el instituto.**

Triunfar. Triunfar. Ahora todo es relativo, ¿no?

**- ¿Puedo irme ya a clase? **-pregunto porque no sé qué contestarle. Estoy preparado para aceptar que mi profesora de química y el nuevo director no estén de mi lado... aunque tampoco estoy muy seguro que lo estén del otro. Eso me rompe un poco los esquemas.

**- Sí, ve a clase, Sasu.**

Todavía estoy pensando en lo que me ha dicho Shisune cuando la oigo gritar:

**- Y si vuelves a llamarme shisune,para vos Señora o profesora shisune tendrás el placer de recibir otra papeleta de castigo, además de escribir una redacción sobre el respeto. Recuérdelo, no soy tu amiga.**

Mientras camino por el pasillo, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Esta mujer empuña las papeletas azules de castigo y las amenazas de redacciones como auténticas armas de fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura**_

Solo disponemos de media hora en el gimnasio. Mientras me pongo la ropa de deporte, pienso en lo que ha ocurrido en el despacho de Kakashi. La señora Shisune nos ha culpado de lo sucedido tanto a Sasu como a mí.

Sasu Uchiha está echando a perder mi último curso nada más empezar. Mientras me subo los shorts de gimnasia, el sonido de unos tacones me advierte de que no estoy sola en los vestuarios. Me cubro el pecho con la camiseta y veo aparecer a Karin. ¡Ay, madre!

**- Debe de ser mi día de suerte** -dice, mirándome fijamente como un puma dispuesto a atacar. Aunque los pumas no tienen el pelo Rojo, liso y largo... sí que tienen garras. Y las garras de Karin están pintadas de color rojo acerca a mí. Siento el impulso de dar un paso atrás. En realidad, lo que me gustaría es echar a correr. Pero no lo hago, básicamente porque creo que me seguiría de todos modos.

**- ¿Sabes?** -añade, con una sonrisa malvada-. **Siempre me he preguntado de qué color sería el sujetador de Sakura Haruno. Rosa. Te va que ni pintado. Apuesto a que te ha costado tanta pasta como lo que te cobraron por teñirte el pelo.**

**- No has venido aquí para hablar de sujetadores y tintes, Karin** - respondo mientras me meto la camiseta por la cabeza. Trago saliva con fuerza antes de añadir-: **Sino para pegarme.**

**- Cuando una trola se insinúa a mi hombre, me sale mi lado territorial.**

-** No estoy interesada en tu hombre, Karin. Ya tengo uno.**

**- Venga ya. Las chicas como tú quieren que todos los tíos pierdan la cabeza por ellas, así podéis disponer de ellos cuando os apetezca** -añade, cada vez más furiosa. Estoy metida en un buen lío-. **He oído que vas criticándome por ahí. Crees que lo eres todo, señorita Engreída. Veamos qué cara se te queda cuando te deje el labio partido y el ojo morado. ¿Vendrás al instituto con una bolsa de basura sobre la cabeza? ¿O te quedarás encerrada en tu enorme casa y no saldrás nunca**?

No aparto la vista de ella mientras sigue acercándose. La miro fijamente. Karin tiene claro que para mí la imagen que doy lo es todo, y a ella le da igual que la expulsen... o que la echen definitivamente.

**- ¡Contéstame!** -grita, y me da un empujón en el hombro, que acaba impactando contra la taquilla que está situada a mi espalda.

Creo que no la estaba escuchando porque no tengo ni idea de qué he de responder. Si regreso a casa amoratada o con señales de haber estado en una pelea, las consecuencias serán desastrosas. Mi madre se pondrá hecha una furia y me echará las culpas por no haber evitado que ocurriera.

Espero que eso no le haga empezar otra vez con lo de ingresar a Inori en algún centro. Cuando hay algo de tensión en casa, mis padres siempre hablan de mandar a Inori a algún sitio. Como si, por arte de magia, todos los problemas de los Haruno fueran a desvanecerse en cuanto Inori desapareciera.

**- ¿No crees que el entrenador Gai vendrá a buscarme? ¿Quieres que te expulsen?** -pregunto pese a saber que son razones de poco peso. Sin embargo, intento ganar algo de tiempo.

**- Me importa una mierda que me expulsen** -dice entre risitas.

**No parece haber funcionado, aunque merecía la pena intentarlo.**

.

.

.

**Continuara...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

_ Os mando un saludo para vosotras,gracias por sus comentarios :) la verdad,es que si me jodió un poco que ya estuviera,pero lo hecho...hecho esta. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer. _

_Espero que sigan la ._

*** Sakura Kuran-Haruno **

*** Manzana Yamanaka **

*** melilove **

*** ConaCartes**

*** Msdupree22 **

*** CardcaptorUchiha**

*** conyM **

*** daniiv96 **

*** Unsigned16 **

**ACLARACIONES:**

***Uno:** Le puse "sasu" por que su padre se llamaba "sasuke" y no le gusta que lo comparen con el.

***Dos:** El novio de sakura tenia que ser Naruto pero me equivoque. Tenia que ser naruto por que el personaje en el libro es rubio,pero despues cambie de idea por que naruto es mas amigo de sasuke que sai.

***Tres**: La historia es mexicana con colombiana,con palabras españolas pero modifique algunas palabras para que suene mas español-latino.

***Cuatro**: En realidad esta no es mi cuenta la mías es AHLANIS pero no subí por ahí por problemas.

***Cinco:** Tal vez algunas palabras no sean coherentes por que me equivoque.

.

.

.

.

**Reseña**

_Qu__ímica perfecta... bueno, su título lo dice todo. Es un libro PERFECTO! _

_Para todas las amantes de esos chicos malos y peligrosos, este libro es ideal. _

_Esta Sasu (sasuke) que es un pandillero pobre, a quien _

_todo el mundo le teme, incluida Sakura. _

_Por esas cosas de la vida, el primer día de su ultimo año de instituto, _

_tiene un accidente con él, para luego descubrir que sera su nuevo compañero _

_de laboratorio en clase de química. Sasu cree que ella es la típica _

_chica rica que lo mira en menos por ser de la zona "pobre" de la _

_ciudad, sin saber que ella tiene una hermana enferma y una horrible_

_ situación en su casa. Pasan el inicio del libro retándose _

_mutuamente, pasando tiempo juntos e insultándose. _

_Sasu tiene que conseguir que se acueste con él por _

_una apuesta que hizo con su amigo, pero no considera _

_la posibilidad de terminar enamorado de ella. _

_Sakura tiene novio, así que intenta alejarse. _

_Luego descubren que tienen mas en común de lo _

_que esperaban. Lo siguiente que sabes, es que se están besando. _

_Es una lectura entretenida, llena de humor y romance, del tipo _

_que te hace suspirar exageradamente, aunque hay ocasiones _

_en que deseas golpear a Sasuke. Al leer el final yo estaba así _

.

.

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**AHLANIS**


	6. Parte 5

**TITULO:** Química perfecta.

**AUTOR: ** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** Romance,lime,lemon,drama,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon,lime,palabras obscenas. maltrato verbal/psicológico/físico.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

La historia estará narrada por los personajes de la serie.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** Química perfecta.(simone elkeles)

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diariamente o cada dos días.

**RESUMEN:** Los chicos del instituto Konoha, en los suburbios de japón, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu) Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios?

**AUTORA:** Hola esta es una adaptación del maravilloso libro de Simone Elkeles,soy fans de los libros románticos y me enamore de la autora y decidí adaptar esta historia a versión Sasusaku.

**PARTE 5 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_sakura_

_**Anteriormente:**_

_**- ¿No crees que el entrenador Gai vendrá a buscarme? ¿Quieres que te expulsen?**__ -pregunto pese a saber que son razones de poco peso. Sin embargo, intento ganar algo de tiempo._

_**- Me importa una mierda que me expulsen**__ -dice entre risitas._

_**No parece haber funcionado, aunque merecía la pena intentarlo.**_

.

.

.

En lugar de encogerme de miedo junto a la taquilla, me enderezo. Karin intenta empujarme otra vez por el hombro, pero esta vez me las apaño para apartarle el brazo de un manotazo.

Estoy a punto de enzarzarme en mi primera pelea. Una pelea en la que seguramente saldré perdiendo. El corazón me late con fuerza, como si fuera a salirme del pecho. Me he pasado toda la vida intentando evitar situaciones como esta, pero esta vez no tengo elección. Me pregunto si puedo dispararla alarma de incendios para librarme de ella, como he visto alguna vez en el cine. Pero, por supuesto, no veo ninguna de esas cajitas rojas cerca. - **Karin, déjala en paz.**

Ambas nos volvemos hacia el sonido de una voz de chica. Es Konan. Una _«no amiga»_. Pero una no amiga que acaba de evitar que me partan la cara.

**- Konan, no te metas en mis asuntos** -gruñe Karin. Konan se acerca a nosotras. Lleva el pelo recogido en una alta cola de caballo que se balancea a medida que camina. - N**o le pongas la mano encima, Karin. **

**-¿Por qué no?** -pregunta ella-. **¿Acaso crees que serás su amiga del alma ahora que estáis juntas en esa estupidez de las animadoras?**

Konan apoya firmemente las manos en las caderas.

**- Estás colada por Sasu, Karin. Esa es la razón por la que te comportas como una pirada.**

Al escuchar el nombre de Sasu, Karin se pone rígida.

**- Cállate, Konan. No tienes ni idea.**

Ella dirige toda su rabia contra Konan y se pone a chillarle como una loca. Konan no se siente intimidada, se ha plantado delante de ella y también le está gritando. Konan es bajita y puede que pese menos que yo, por eso me sorprende que se enfrente a Karin. Sin embargo, parece que sabe defenderse. Es obvio que sus palabras hacen retroceder a su contrincante. El entrenador Gai aparece detrás de Karin.

**- ¿Estáis dando una fiesta y no habéis invitado al resto de la clase?**

**- Estamos charlando un poco** -dice Karin, sin sobresaltarse en absoluto y actuando como si fuéramos tres amigas pasando el rato.

**- Bueno, pues os sugiero que charléis después de clase. Señoritas Haruno y Konan, uníos al resto de vuestros compañeros en el gimnasio. Señorita Uzumaki, vaya donde se suponga que debería estar a esta hora.**

Karin me señala con su uña pintada de rojo.

**- Nos veremos después** -me advierte, y sale de los vestuarios después de que Konan se haga a un lado.

**- Gracias** -le digo en voz baja a Konan.

Ella me responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke(sasu)**_

**- ¿Te queda mucho con el Honda? Es hora de cerrar** -dice mi primo Shisui.

Trabajo en su taller todos los días después de clase... para ayudar a mi familia a ponerlos garbanzos sobre la mesa, para olvidarme unas horas de los Japón Blood y, sobre todo, porque soy un hacha arreglando coches. Cubierto de grasa y aceite después de haber reparado un Civic, me asomo por debajo del vehículo.

**- Está casi terminado.**

**- Bien. Hace tres días que el tío me acosa para recuperar lo.**

Ajusto el último perno y me acerco a Shisui mientras este se limpia las sucias manos en un trapo.

**- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?**

**- Dispara.**

**- ¿Puedo tomarme un día libre la semana que viene? Tengo que hacer un proyecto de química para el instituto** -explico, pensando en el tema que nos han asignado hoy-. **Y tenemos que encontrar...**

**- La clase de Shisune. Sí, la recuerdo. Es un loca suelta en la ciudad** -dice mi primo con un escalofrío.

**- ¿Te dio clase?** -pregunto, interesado. Me gustaría saber si sus padres son del ejército o algo así. Está claro que esa mujer lleva la disciplina en la sangre.

**- ¿Cómo iba a olvidar la? ****_«No triunfaréis en la vida hasta que descubráis la cura a una enfermedad o salvéis el planeta»_** -cita Shisui, haciendo una imitación bastante buena de la señora S.-. **Nunca terminas de olvidar una pesadilla viviente como la Shisune. Pero estoy seguro de que tener a Haruno sakura como compañera... **

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**- Kiba vino y me habló de ella, dice que está en vuestra clase. Está celoso porque te ha tocado una compañera con piernas largas y grandes...** -dice Shisui llevándose las manos al pecho y zarandeándolas un poco-.** Bueno, ya sabes.**

**-Sí, ya sé.**

Cambio el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

- **¿Qué te parece el jueves?**

**- No hay problema** -responde mi primo, y carraspeando, añade-: **Juugo vino a buscarte ayer.**

**- A veces no soporto... ya sabes.**

**- Estás atrapado en los Japón Blood** -dice Shisui-.** Como todos nosotros. Nunca permitas que juugo te oiga cuestionar nuestro compromiso con la banda. Si sospecha que no eres leal, te ganarás a tantos enemigos que empezará a darte vueltas la cabeza. Eres un chico listo, Sasu. Ándate con ojo.**

Shuisui fue uno de los primeros miembros de los Japón Blood. Hace mucho tiempo que demostró su valía ante la banda. Pagó sus cuotas, de modo que ahora puede sentarse tranquilo mientras los miembros más jóvenes se colocan en la línea de fuego. Según él, yo acabo de empezar y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que mis amigos y yo lleguemos al estatus de GO.

**- ¿Un chico listo? Me aposté la moto a que conseguiría acostarme con Haruno Sakura** -confieso.

**- Pues retiro lo dicho** -contesta mi primo, señalándome con una sonrisa burlona-. **Eres un imbécil, y pronto serás un imbécil sin moto. Las chicas como ella no se fijan en tipos como nosotros.**

Empiezo a pensar que mi primo tiene razón. ¿Cómo narices llegué siquiera a pensar que un tío como yo, pobre y con una vida muy oscura, conseguiría ligarse a una chica como ella, la guapa, rica Sakura haruno? Hay un chico del instituto, Nagato, que nació en la zona norte de Konoha. Suena una bocina frente al garaje. Shisui presiona el botón para levantarla enorme puerta.

El coche de Hidan se cuela dentro con un chirrido de ruedas.

**- Cierra la puerta, Shisui** -ordena Pain sin aliento-. **La policía nos está buscando.**

Mi primo presiona el botón de un puñetazo y apaga las luces del taller.

**- ¿Qué coño habéis hecho, chicos?**

Karin está en el asiento trasero. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre, por las drogas o por el alcohol, no lo sé exactamente. Y ha estado tonteando con quien sea que está detrás con ella, porque conozco muy bien el aspecto de Karin cuando ha estado divirtiéndose con alguien.

**- Kabuto intentó pegarle un tiro a un Satín Hood** -masculla Karin, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche-. **Pero tiene la puntería en el culo**.

Kabuto se vuelve hacia ella y le grita desde el asiento del copiloto:

**- Desgraciada, intenta apuntar a un blanco móvil mientras Pain conduce. **

Hago una mueca cuando Pain sale del coche.

**- ¿Te ríes de mi manera de conducir, Kabuto?** -le pregunta-. **Porque si es así, tengo un puño aquí que va a acabar estrellándose en tu cara.**

**- ¿Vas a pegarme, cabrón**? -le amenaza. Me pongo delante de Pain y le hago retroceder.

**- Mierda, estúpidos. La policía está ahí fuera.** -Esas son las primeras palabras de Chouji, el tipo que debe de haber pasado la noche con Karin.

Todos nos agachamos cuando la policía se asoma con las linternas a las ventanas del garaje. Me agazapo detrás de una enorme caja de herramientas, conteniendo la respiración. Lo último que necesito en mi historial es que me acusen de intento de asesinato. Milagrosamente, he conseguido librarme hasta ahora de que me detengan, pero algún día se me va a acabar la suerte. No es muy habitual que un pandillero logre sortear siempre a la policía. O el calabozo. A Shusui se le refleja todo en el rostro. Le ha costado mucho ahorrarlo suficiente como para abrir su propio taller, y su sueño depende de que cuatro gamberros de instituto consigan mantener la boca cerrada. La policía se llevará a mi primo, con sus viejos tatuajes de Japón Blood en la nuca,junto a todos nosotros. Y en una semana se habrá quedado sin negocio

Alguien zarandea la puerta del taller. Hago una mueca y rezo para que esté bien cerrada. Los polis se alejan de la puerta y vuelven a enfocar con sus linternas el garaje a través de las ventanas. Me pregunto quién los habrá llamado, no hay ningún soplón en este vecindario. Un código secreto de silencio y afiliación mantiene a salvo a las familias. Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, los polis se largan.

**- Mierda, qué poco ha faltado** -dice Pain.

**- Demasiado poco** -coincide Shusui-. **Esperad diez minutos y después largaos de aquí.**

Karin sale del coche y, efectivamente, está drogada.

**- Eh, Sasu. Anoche te eché de menos.**

Me doy la vuelta para mirar a Chouji.

**- Sí, ya veo cuánto me echaste de menos**.

**- ¿Chouji? Él no me gusta** -susurra, acercándose más a mí. El olor a marihuana es casi insoportable-. **Aún sigo esperándote.**

**- Eso no va a pasar.**

**- ¿Es por la estúpida de tu compañera de laboratorio?** -me pregunta, agarrándome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarla.

Sus largas uñas se me clavan en la piel. La cojo por las muñecas y la aparto con brusquedad. Me pregunto en qué momento mi ex novia Karin, la dura de pelar, ha llegado a convertirse en Karin, la lagartona.

**- Sakura no tiene nada que ver ni contigo ni conmigo. Me han dicho que has estado amenazándola.**

**- ¿Te lo ha contado Konan?** -pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos

**- Tú mantente lejos de ella** -digo ignorando su pregunta-.** O tendrás que enfrentarte a algo más serio que un ex novio resentido.**

**- ¿Estás resentido, Sasu? Porque no actúas como tal. Actúas como si te importara una mierda.**

Tiene razón. Después de encontrarla en la cama con otro Idiota, tardé mucho tiempo en olvidarlo, en olvidarme de ella. No dejaba de preguntarme qué era lo que yo no podía darle y otros tíos sí.

**- Antes me importaba una mierda** -le digo-.** Ahora ni eso**.

Karin me da una bofetada. -**Vete a la mierda, Sasu.**

**- ¿Pelea de enamorados?** -interviene Pain desde el capó del coche.

**- Cállate** -le espetamos al unísono. Karin se da la vuelta, se vuelve a meter en el coche y se sienta en el asiento trasero. La observo mientras arrastra la cabeza de Chouji hacia ella. El sonido de los intensos besos y los gemidos llenan el taller.

**- Shuisui, abre la puerta. Nos largamos de aqu**í -grita pain.

Kabuto, que se había ido a echar una meada al cuarto de baño, me dice:

**- Vente, Sasu. Te necesitamos, tío. Naruto y ese Satín Hood van a pelear esta noche en el Gilson Park. Y ya sabes que los Satín Hood nunca juegan limpio**

Naruto no me ha contado lo de la pelea, probablemente porque sabe que intentaré convencerlo para que la evite. A veces, mi mejor amigo se mete en situaciones de las que no puede salir solo. Y a veces, me expone a situaciones de las que yo mismo no puedo escapar.

**- Vamos -**accedo, antes de subirme de un salto en el asiento del copiloto, invitando así a Kabuto a buscarse un hueco detrás, con los dos tortolitos.

Reducimos la velocidad una manzana antes de llegar al parque. Fuera, la tensión es tan densa que se puede cortar con un cuchillo, y también puedo sentirla dentro. ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Le estarán dando una paliza en la parte de atrás de algún callejón?

Está muy oscuro. Hay sombras que se mueven, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Todo me parece amenazante, incluso los árboles que se agitan a merced del viento. Durante el día, Gilson Park no se diferencia mucho del resto de parques de los barrios residenciales... excepto por el graffitis de los Japón Blood que cubre los muros de los edificios que lo rodean.

Este es nuestro territorio. Y está marcado como tal. Aquí, en los suburbios de Japón, somos nosotros quienes mandamos en el vecindario y en las calles. No obstante, esta es una guerra callejera, y

las otras bandas del suburbio nos disputan el territorio. A tres manzanas de aquí están las mansiones y las casas que valen millones de dólares. En este lugar, en el mundo real, estalla la guerra. Y los millonarios ni siquiera son conscientes de que está a punto de librarse una batalla a menos de un kilómetro de sus jardines.

**- Ahí está** -digo, señalando dos siluetas que se levantan a pocos metros de los columpios. Las farolas que iluminan el parque están apagadas, pero puedo distinguir a Naruto de inmediato por su corta estatura y su característica pose de boxeador recién subido al cuadrilátero.

Una de las siluetas empuja a la otra. Salto del vehículo en marcha porque veo a cinco Satín Hood más aproximándose desde el otro lado de la calle. Me preparo para luchar al lado de mi mejor amigo, olvidando por un instante que un enfrentamiento como aquel puede hacer que los dos acabemos en la morgue. Si me lanzo a la batalla con determinación y ensañamiento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, siempre salgo ganando. Si le doy demasiadas vueltas, cavaré mi propia tumba.

Corro hacia Naruto y su adversario antes de que lleguen el resto de sus compinches. Naruto está haciéndolo muy bien, pero el otro tipo es como un gusano, se retuerce y se libra del a garrón de mi amigo. Cojo al Satín Hood por la camiseta, con fuerza, lo levanto del suelo y mis puños hacen el resto. Antes de que pueda levantar la cabeza hacia mí, miro a Naruto.

**- Puedo arreglármelas solo, Sasu** -dice Naruto mientras se seca la sangre del labio.

**- Sí, ¿pero qué me dices de ellos**? -pregunto, mirando hacia los cinco Satín Hood que aparecen tras él.

Ahora que los veo de cerca, me doy cuenta de que todos son unos chavales. Miembros nuevos, con ganas de marcha y poco más. Puedo ocuparme de los novatos, aunque también es verdad que los más jóvenes siempre van armados y son más peligrosos.

Pain, Karin, Chouji y Kabuto llegan a mi lado. Tengo que admitir que somos un grupo intimidatorio, incluso con Karin. Nuestra pandillera sabe apañárselas muy bien en una pelea, y sus uñas pueden ser mortales. El chico que estaba enzarzado con Naruto se levanta, me señala con un dedo y dice:

**- Estás muerto.**

**- Escúchame, enano** -le digo. Los tipos pequeños odian que se rían de su estatura y yo no puedo resistirme a eso-. **Vuelve a tu territorio y deja que nosotros nos quedemos en nuestro agujero.**

El enano señala a Naruto.

**- Pero me ha robado el volante del coche, tío.**

Miro a Naruto, consciente de que es típico de él provocar a un Satín Hood rodándole algo tan ridículo como aquello. Cuando me dirijo de nuevo al enano, veo que lleva una navaja automática en la mano. Y que me apunta a mí.Joder, tío. Cuando acabe con estos Satín Hood, el próximo en la lista es mi mejor amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura**_

Mi compañero de laboratorio no ha aparecido por el instituto desde que nos asignaron los proyectos. Finalmente, una semana más tarde, se presenta pavoneándose por la clase. Me saca de quicio, porque aunque mi vida en casa sea un desastre, no por ello dejo de venir al instituto.

**- Qué amabilidad por tu parte aparecer** -le digo.

**- Qué amabilidad por tu parte darte cuenta** -responde él mientras se quita la bandana.

La señora Shisune entra en clase. Me da la impresión de que se siente aliviada de ver a Sasu. Enderezando los hombros, anuncia:

**- Iba a ponerles un examen sorpresa esta mañana, pero al final he decidido que trabajarán en la biblioteca junto a sus compañeros. El plazo para entregar el borrador del proyecto acaba en dos semanas.**

Sai y yo nos cogemos de la mano de camino a la biblioteca. Sasu va detrás, por alguna parte, hablando con sus compinches. Sai me aprieta con fuerza la mano y pregunta:

**- ¿Quieres que quedemos después del entrenamiento?**

**- No puedo. Después de entrenar tengo que irme a casa.**

La sirvienta se despidió el pasado sábado y a mi madre le entró el pánico. Hasta que contrate a una nueva cuidadora tengo que ayudarla más. Él frena en seco y me suelta la mano.

**- Mierda, Saku. ¿Vas a tener algo de tiempo para mí o qué?**

**- Puedes venir conmigo** -sugiero.

**- ¿Para mirar mientras cuidas de tu hermana? No, gracias. No quiero parecer un gilipollas, pero tengo ganas de estar contigo... solos tú y yo.**

**- Lo sé. A mí también me apetece.**

**- ¿Y el viernes?**

Se supone que deber la quedarme con Inori, sin embargo, mi relación con Sai está tambaleándose y no quiero que crea que no quiero estar con él.

**- El viernes me va bien.**

Antes de que sellemos nuestro plan con un beso, Sasu carraspea delante de nosotros.

**- Nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto. Son las normas del instituto. Además, es mi compañera, imbécil. No la tuya.**

**- Cállate, Uchiha** -murmura Sai, antes de ir con temari.

Me llevo una mano a la cadera y miro fijamente a Sasu.

**- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan tanto las normas del instituto?** - pregunto.

**- Desde que eres mi compañera de laboratorio. Fuera de clase eres suya. Pero en química eres mía.**

**- ¿Quieres ir a buscarla maza y arrastrarme por el pelo a la biblioteca?**

**- No soy un Neandertal. Tú novio es el mono, no yo.**

**- Entonces, deja de comportarte como tal.**

Todas las mesas de la biblioteca están ocupadas, así que nos vemos obligados a sentamos en un rincón de la parte de atrás, en la aislada sección de no ficción. Me siento sobre la moqueta y dejo los libros en el suelo. Me doy cuenta de que Sasu me está mirando, y lo hace con tanta intensidad que temo que sea capaz de ver a la verdadera Sakura que escondo tras mi fachada. Pero no lo logrará porque hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho.

Le devuelvo la mirada. Si quiere, puedo seguir le el juego. Su expresión no muestra nada, pero sí la cicatriz que tiene sobre la ceja izquierda y que refleja la verdad... es humano. El contorno de su camiseta delinea unos músculos que únicamente pueden conseguirse a base de trabajo manual o de ejercicio. Cuando mi mirada llega a sus ojos, el tiempo se detiene. Me está atravesando con los ojos. Tengo la sensación de que puede ver mi verdadero yo, sin conductas fingidas, sin fachadas. Solo a Sakura.

**- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo?** -me pregunta.

**- No hablas en serio.**

**- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?** -La señora Shisune se acerca, por lo que me libro de responder a su pregunta.

**- Les estoy vigilando de cerca .Sasu, la semana pasada no vino a clase.**

**- ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**- Me cayó un cuchillo encima.**

La profesora niega con la cabeza, perpleja, y se aleja para hostigar a otros compañeros. Miro a Sasu con los ojos como platos y le pregunto:

**- ¿Un cuchillo? Estás de mentiroso, ¿verdad?**

**- No. Estaba cortando tomates, y no vas a creértelo, pero se me escurrió el cuchillo y me corté el hombro. El médico me puso unas grapas. ¿Quieres verlas?** -pregunta mientras empieza a subirse la manga. Me tapo los ojos con la mano.

**- Sasu, no seas asqueroso. Y no me creo que un cuchillo se te escurriera de las manos. Fue en una pelea callejera.**

-** No has respondido a mi pregunta** -dice sin admitir ni negar mi teoría sobre la causa de la herida-. **¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo?**

**- Nada. No voy a salir contigo.**

**- Apuesto a que si nos diéramos algunas folladas cambiarías de opinión.**

**- Como si eso fuera a ocurrir alguna vez.**

**- Tú te lo pierdes** -dice, antes de estirar sus largas piernas frente a mí, con su libro de química descansando sobre el regazo. Me mira con sus ojos color negro con tal intensidad que juraría que puede hipnotizarme con ellos-. **¿Estás preparada?** -pregunta.

Por un nano segundo, me quedo observando aquellos ojos oscuros, preguntándome qué sentiría al besarlo. Mi mirada baja hasta sus labios. Durante otro nano segundo, casi puedo sentir que se acercan a mí. ¿Cómo serán sus labios, suaves o duros? ¿Besará con dulzura o con avidez y seguridad, como refleja su personalidad?

**- ¿Para qué?** -susurro a medida que me acerco.

**- Para el proyecto -**dice-. **Calentadores de manos. La clase de Shisune.**

_Química._

Niego con la cabeza, intentando apartar todos esos ridículos pensamientos de mi mente hiperactiva de adolescente. Necesito más horas de sueño.

**- Sí, calentadores de manos** -digo, abriendo el libro de química.

**- ¿Sakura?**

**- ¿Qué?** -pregunto, mirando sin ver las palabras impresas en la página.

No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy leyendo porque estoy demasiado avergonzada como para poder concentrarme.

**- Me estabas mirando como si quisieras besarme.**

Me obligo a soltar una carcajada.

**- Sí, claro** -digo con sarcasmo.

**- Nadie nos está mirando, así que si quieres hacerlo, adelante. No quiero alardear, pero soy todo un profesional.**

Me sonríe lentamente con una sonrisa que probablemente haya inventado para derretirlos corazones de todas las chicas del planeta.

**- Sasu, no eres mi tipo**. -Tengo que decirle algo para que deje de mirarme como si estuviera planeando hacerme cosas de las que solo he oído hablar.

**- ¿Solo te gustan los Ricos?**

**- Déjalo ya** -respondo entre dientes.

**- ¿Qué?** -insiste, poniéndose muy serio-.** Es verdad, ¿no?**

La señora Shisune aparece frente a nosotros.

**- ¿Cómo va ese borrador?** -pregunta.

**- Genial** -respondo con una sonrisa falsa. Saco el resumen de la búsqueda que hice en casa y se lo paso a la señora Shisune mientras me pongo manos a la obra-.** Anoche me documenté un poco sobre los calentadores de manos. Tenemos que disolver sesenta gramos de acetato de sodio y cien milímetros de agua a setenta grados.**

**- Te equivocas** -dice Sasu.

Levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que la señora Shisune se ha ido

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

**- Que te equivocas** -repite Sasu, cruzándose de brazos.

**- No lo creo.**

**- Crees que nunca te equivocas, ¿verdad?**

Lo dice como si no fuera más que una peli rosa estúpida, lo que me saca de mis casillas.

**- Claro que no** -digo, alzando la voz e imitando a una auténtica niña - **Verás, la semana pasada compré un lápiz de labios Bobbi Brown de color rosa cuando debería haber elegido un rosa chicle porque va mucho mejor con el tono de mi piel. No hace falta que te diga que la compra fue un desastre total** -le explico. Justo lo que él esperaba oír. Me pregunto si se lo ha tragado o si es capaz de captar por el tono de mi voz que estoy siendo sarcástica.

**- Te creo** -confiesa.

**- ¿Y tú nunca te has equivocado?** -pregunto.

**- Por supuesto -**admite-.** La semana pasada, cuando atraqué el banco que hay al lado de la tienda Walgreens, le dije al cajero que me diera todos los billetes de cincuenta dólares que tuviera en el cajón. Aunque tendría que haberle pedido los billetes de veinte porque hay muchos más que de cincuenta.**

De acuerdo, está claro que ha captado la ironía. Y me la ha devuelto por partida doble, lo que en realidad es perturbador porque, de algún modo, hace que nos parezcamos mucho. Me pongo la mano en el pecho y ahogo un grito, siguiéndole el juego.

**- Qué desastre.**

**- Así que supongo que los dos podemos equivocamos**

Levanto en alto la barbilla y declaro, obstinada:

**- Bueno, en química no me equivoco. A diferencia de ti, yo sí que me tomo en serio esta clase.**

**- Entonces, hagamos una apuesta. Si tengo razón, me das un beso** -sugiere.

**- ¿Y si la tengo yo?**

**- Tú eliges.**

Es como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. El ego del señor MACHOTE está a punto de recibir un buen golpe, y estaré encantada de servo quien se lo dé.

**- Si gano, te tomarás en serio este proyecto, y a mí también** -le digo-. **No te meterás conmigo ni harás comentarios ridículos.**

**- Trato hecho. Aunque antes he de mencionar que tengo una memoria fotográfica prodigiosa.**

**- Sasu, he de mencionar que he copiado la información directamente del libro** -admito, mirando las notas que he tomado y abriendo después el libro por la página correspondiente-. **Sin mirar, ¿qué temperatura necesitamos para la preparación?** -le pregunto.

Sasu es un tipo al que se le dan bien los retos. Aunque esta vez, el tipo duro va a perder. Cierra su libro y me mira, con la mandíbula apretada.

**- Veinte grados. Y debe disolverse a cien grados, no a setenta** -responde con total confianza.

Repaso la página y después mis anotaciones. Luego vuelvo a comprobar la página. No puedo haberme equivocado. ¿Qué página,..?

_-Vaya, es cierto. Cien grados_-digo, mirándolo asombrada-. **Tienes razón**

**- ¿Vas a besarme ahora o prefieres hacerlo más tarde?**

**- Ahora mismo** -respondo.

Sé que le he dejado atónito porque tiene las manos inmóviles. En casa, mi vida está dictada por mis padres. Pero en el instituto es distinto. Tengo que hacerlo de ese modo porque si no tengo controlado ningún aspecto de mi vida acabaré convirtiéndome en un maniquí.

**- ¿En serio?** -me pregunta.

**- Sí.**

Le cojo una mano. Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo si hubiera alguien delante, y me siento agradecida por la intimidad que nos ofrecen los libros de no ficción que nos rodean. Se queda sin respiración cuando me pongo de rodillas y me inclino hacia él. Intento olvidarme del hecho de que sus dedos son largos y ásperos y de que es la primera vez que le toco.

Estoy nerviosa. Aunque no hay necesidad. Esta vez soy yo quien tiene el control. Puedo sentir cómo intenta contenerse. Me está permitiendo dar el primer paso, lo que no está nada mal. No sé de qué sería capaz si se dejara ir.

Le obligo a colocar la mano contra mi mejilla para que pueda cubrirme la cara, y le oigo soltar un gemido. Reprimo una sonrisa porque esa reacción demuestra que soy yo quien tiene el poder. Se queda inmóvil cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Entonces, giro la cabeza hacia su mano y le doy un beso en la palma.

**- Ahí lo tienes, ya te he besado** -digo, soltándole la mano y dando por zanjado el asunto.

El señor pandillero y su gran ego han sido derrotados por una peli rosa estúpida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke(sasu)**

**- ¿Y a esto lo llamas besar?**

**- Sí.**

De acuerdo, me ha desconcertado un poco que Sakura me haya hecho poner la mano sobre su sedosa mejilla. Maldita sea, por la manera que ha reaccionado mi cuerpo se diría que estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas.

Hace un minuto, me tenía completamente hechizado. Luego, la hermosa bruja le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla y se ha hecho con la posición de ventaja. Me ha sorprendido, eso está claro. Estallo en carcajadas, deliberadamente, para que todos se interesen por lo que hacemos, que es justo lo que ella no quiere.

**- Shh** -suelta Sakura, dándome un puñetazo en el hombro para que me calle. Cuando río con más fuerza, me golpea en el brazo con el pesado libro de química. En el brazo dolorido.

**- ¡Ay!** -exclamo con una mueca de dolor. Siento como si un millón de abejas me clavaran su aguijón en la herida del bíceps-.** ¡mierda, qué daño!**

Ella se muerde el labio color rosa , un tono que le va muy bien, a mi parecer. Aunque tampoco me importaría ver cómo le queda el rosa chicle.

**- ¿Te he hecho daño?** -pregunta.

**- Sí** -digo entre dientes mientras intento concentrarme en el color de sus labios para olvidarme del dolor.

**- Bien.**

Me levanto la manga de la camiseta para examinar la herida y (gracias a mi compañera de laboratorio) una de las grapas que me pusieron en el centro de salud tras la pelea con los Latin Hood en el parque está sangrando. Sakura tiene un buen derecha so para alguien que probablemente no pase de peso pluma. Aspira con fuerza y se ablanda:

**- ¡Oh, Dios! No pretendía hacerte daño, Sasu. De verdad que no. Cuando amenazaste con enseñarme la cicatriz, te levantaste la manga izquierda.**

**- No iba a enseñártela de verdad. Estaba tomándote el pelo. No pasa nada** -le digo. Vaya, parece que es la primera vez que esta chica ve claro, puede que ella la tenga azul.

**- Sí, sí que pasa** -insiste mientras niega con la cabeza-. **Te están sangrando los puntos.**

**- Son grapas** -aclaro, intentando poner una nota de humor. La pobre está más blanca de lo normal. Y respira con fuerza, casi jadeando. Si se desmaya, voy a perder la apuesta con Gaara.

Si no es capaz de aguantar una mancha de sangre, ¿cómo va a reaccionar cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales? A no ser que no nos desnudemos, entonces no tendrá que ver todas las cicatrices que tengo. Y si lo hacemos a oscuras, podrá imaginar que soy alguien blanco y rico. A la mierda, me gusta hacerlo con las luces encendidas... Me gustaría sentirla contra mí, y quiero que sepa que está conmigo y no con otro idiota.

**- Sasu, ¿te encuentras bien?** -pregunta Sakura. Su preocupación parece sincera.

¿Debería contarle que se me había ido el santo al cielo y que me he puesto a imaginar cómo sería hacerle el amor?La señora S. aparece por el pasillo con una expresión ceñuda

**- Chicos, esto es una biblioteca. Guarden silencio** -dice. Pero entonces repara en la pequeña veta de sangre que me serpentea por el brazo y me mancha la manga-. **Sakura , acompáñelo a la enfermería. Sasu, la próxima vez que venga al instituto, lleve la herida bien vendada.**

**- Señora S, ¿no cuento con su comprensión? Me estoy desangrando. **

**- Haga algo para ayudar a la humanidad o al planeta, Sasu, y entonces contará con mi comprensión. La gente que se mete en peleas callejeras no conseguirá nada de mí excepto rechazo. Ahora vaya a curarse**.

Sakura y coge los libros de mi regazo y dice con voz temblorosa:

**- Vamos.**

**- Puedo llevar los libros** -digo mientras la sigo fuera de la biblioteca.

Estoy presionándome la manga contra la herida, con la esperanza de que detenga la hemorragia. Ella camina delante de mí. Si le digo que necesito ayuda para caminar porque me siento débil, ¿se lo tragará y acudirá a mi rescate? Tal vez debería tropezarme... aunque conociéndola, seguro que no le importará. Justo antes de llegar a la enfermería, se da la vuelta. Le tiemblan las manos.

**- Lo siento mucho, Sasu. No pretendía...-** Ha perdido los papeles. Si se pone a llorar, no sé qué voy a hacer. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas lloronas. No creo que a Karin se le escapara ni una sola lágrima durante el tiempo que salimos juntos. De hecho, no estoy muy seguro deque Karin tenga conductos lacrimales. Eso solía gustarme, porque las tías sensibles me ponen nervioso.

**-oye...¿estas bien...?** -pregunto.

**- Si esto llega a saberse, no voy a lograr que lo olviden nunca. Ay, Dios, si la señora Shisune llama a mis padres, me matarán. O al menos desearé que lo hagan.**

Ella sigue hablando y temblando, como si fuera un coche sin frenos y con unos pésimos amortiguadores.

**- ¿Sakura?**

**- ... y mi madre me echará la culpa de todo. Admito que es culpa mía.**

Pero se pondrá histérica conmigo y yo tendré que explicárselo, y espero que... Antes de que pueda decir nada más, le grito:

**- ¡Sakura!**

Me mira con una expresión tan confusa que no sé si sentir lástima por ella o si sentirme atónito porque no dejara de hablar. Parecía que no iba a detenerse nunca.

**- ¡Eres tú quien se está poniendo histérica!** -le recuerdo. Sakura tiene los ojos claros y brillantes, pero ahora están apagados y vacíos, como si estuviera en otra parte. Mira al suelo, a su alrededor, a todos lados menos a mí-.** No, no es verdad. Me encuentro bien.**

**- Y una mierda. Mírame.** -Vacila un instante.

**- Estoy bien** -dice, mirando ahora a una de las casilleros que hay en el pasillo-. **Olvida todo lo que te he dicho.**

**- Si no me miras, voy a desangrarme aquí mismo y tendrán que hacerme una transfusión. Mírame, joder.** -Cuando lo hace, todavía respira con dificultad.

**- ¿Qué? Si quieres decirme que mi vida está fuera de control, ya soy consciente de ello.**

**- Ya sé que no pretendías hacerme daño. Incluso aunque hubiera sido así, probablemente lo mereciera** -digo. Espero quitarle hierro al asunto para que a la chica no le dé un ataque de nervios en el pasillo-. **Cometer errores no es ningún crimen, ¿sabes? ¿De qué sirve tener una reputación si no puedes arruinarla de vez en cuando?**

**- No intentes hacer que me sienta mejor, Sasu. Te odio.**

**- Yo también te odio. Ahora, por favor, larguémonos de aquí. No quiero que el conserje se pase todo el día limpiando mi sangre del suelo. Somos parientes, ¿sabes?**

Ella mega con la cabeza. No se traga que el conserje de Konoha sea un pariente mío. Vale, puede que no sea exactamente un pariente. En lugar de marchamos, mi compañera de laboratorio abre la puerta de la enfermería para que entre. Creo que todavía puede responder, aunque aún le tiemblen las manos.

**- Está sangrando** -le grita a la señorita Kioto, la enfermera del instituto.

La señorita Kioto me obliga a sentarme en una de las camillas.

**- ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Miro a Sakura. Tiene una expresión de preocupación, como si le angustiara que pudiera dañarla allí mismo. Espero que el ángel de la muerte tenga el mismo aspecto que ella cuando estire la pata. No me importaría ir al infierno si me recibe alguien como Sakura.

**- Se me han abierto las grapas** -digo-. **No es para tanto.**

**- ¿Y cómo ha ocurrido?** -pregunta la señorita Kioto mientras humedece un trozo de tela blanca y me da ligeros toques en el brazo. Contengo la respiración, esperando a que desaparezca el escozor. No voy a chivarme de mi compañera, sobre todo cuando estoy intentando seducirla.

**- Le he golpeado yo** -dice sakura con un hilo de voz.

La enfermera se da la vuelta, asombrada.

-** ¿Le has golpeado?**

**- Por accidente** -intervengo yo, sin saber exactamente por qué intento proteger a una chica que me odia y que probablemente preferiría suspenderla clase de la señora S. que ser mi compañera.

Mis planes con Sakura no iban como esperaba. El único sentimiento que ha afirmado sentir por mí es el odio. E imaginarme a Gaara montado en mi moto es mucho más doloroso que la mierda antiséptica que la señorita Kioto está frotando contra mi herida.

Si quiero salvar la dignidad y mi Honda, voy a tener que conseguir quedarme a solas con Sakura. Puede que su preocupación signifique que no me odia del todo. Nunca he conocido a una chica que lo tenga todo tan programado, que sepa con tal claridad cuáles son sus objetivos. Es un robot. O eso me parece. Siempre que la veo, parece actuar como una princesa acosada por las cámaras. Quién iba a decir que un simple brazo sangriento conseguiría trastocarla.

Miro a Sakura. Está concentrada en mi brazo y en las curas de la enfermera. Ojalá estuviéramos en la biblioteca. Estoy seguro de que estaba pensando en enrollarse conmigo. Me he excitado solo de pensarlo, aquí delante de la señorita Kioto. Menos mal que la enfermera se aleja hacia el botiquín, ¿Dónde hay un enorme libro de química cuando necesitas uno?

**- Quedemos el jueves después del instituto. Ya sabes, para trabajar en el borrador** -sugiero. Y tengo dos razones para hacerlo: la primera es que, delante de la señorita Kioto, debo dejar de pensar en Sakura desnuda, y la segunda es que quiero quedarme a solas con ella.

**- El jueves estoy ocupada** -dice.

Probablemente tenga planes con Caro Burro. Es obvio que prefiere estar con ese capullo antes que conmigo.

**- Pues el viernes** -añado, probándola aunque tal vez no debería hacerlo. Poner a prueba a una chica como Sakura podría significar un duro golpe para mi ego. Aunque la he cogido en un momento vulnerable y todavía le tiemblan las manos después de haber visto la sangre. Admito que soy un capullo manipulador.

Se muerde el labio inferior, un labio que cree llevar pintado del color equivocado.

**- El viernes tampoco puedo**. -La erección se me ha bajado del todo-.

**¿Qué te parece el sábado por la mañana?** -sugiere-. **Podemos quedar en la biblioteca de Konoha.**

**- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerme un hueco en tu apretada agenda?**

**- Cállate. Nos veremos allí a las diez.**

**- Es una cita** -anuncio mientras la señorita Kioto, que obviamente está escuchándonos, termina de ponerme una venda en el brazo. Sakura recoge sus libros.

**- No es una cita,Sasu** -asegura por encima del hombro.

Cojo el libro y salgo corriendo al pasillo tras ella. Camina sola. La música aún no suena por los altavoces, lo que significa que todavía están dando clase.

**- Puede que no sea una cita, pero todavía me debes un beso. Siempre cobro las deudas** -replico. Los ojos de mi compañera de laboratorio pasan de estar apagados a brillar con intensidad. Es una mirada enloquecida y ardiente. Mmm, peligroso. Le guiño un ojo-. **Y no te comas el coco con el color que te vas a poner en los labios el sábado. Tendrás que volver a pintártelos después de que nos hayamos dado el beso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:**

**_wakale ¿se imaginan a chouji y karin besándose? :/ nunca me agrado el personaje de karin, no es que la odie pero es media tarada :$ sin ofender. Entonces decidí que bese al gordito y sexy chouji jejeje que mala soy_**

**ACLARACIONES:**

***Uno:** _Le puse "sasu" por que su padre se llamaba "sasuke" y no le gusta que lo comparen con el._

***Dos:** _El novio de sakura tenia que ser Naruto pero me equivoque. Tenia que ser naruto por que el personaje en el libro es rubio,pero después cambie de idea por que naruto es mas amigo de sasuke que sai._

***Tres:** _La historia es mexicana con colombiana,con palabras españolas pero modifique algunas palabras para que suene mas español-latino._

***Cuatro:** _En realidad esta no es mi cuenta la mías es AHLANIS pero no subí por ahí por problemáticas._

***Cinco:** _Tal vez algunas palabras no sean coherentes por que me equivoque._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reseña**

_Química perfecta... bueno, su título lo dice todo. _

_Es un libro PERFECTO! _

_Para todas las amantes de esos chicos malos y _

_peligrosos, este libro es ideal. _

_Esta Sasu (sasuke) que es un pandillero pobre, a quien _

_todo el mundo le teme, incluida Sakura. _

_Por esas cosas de la vida, el primer día de _

_su ultimo año de instituto, _

_tiene un accidente con él, para luego descubrir_

_que sera su nuevo compañero _

_de laboratorio en clase de química. _

_Sasu cree que ella es la típica _

_chica rica que lo mira en menos por _

_ser de la zona "pobre" de la _

_ciudad, sin saber que ella tiene una _

_hermana enferma y una horrible_

_ situación en su casa. Pasan el inicio del libro retándose _

_mutuamente, pasando tiempo juntos e insultándose. _

_Sasu tiene que conseguir que se acueste con él por _

_una apuesta que hizo con su amigo, pero no considera _

_la posibilidad de terminar enamorado de ella. _

_Sakura tiene novio, así que intenta alejarse. _

_Luego descubren que tienen mas en común de lo _

_que esperaban. Lo siguiente que sabes, es que se están besando. _

_Es una lectura entretenida, llena de humor y romance, del tipo _

_que te hace suspirar exageradamente, aunque hay ocasiones _

_en que deseas golpear a Sasuke. Al leer el final yo estaba así _

.

.

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**y**

**AHLANIS**


	7. parte 6

**TITULO:** Química perfecta.

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA**: sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** Romance,lime,lemon,drama,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon,lime,palabras obscenas. maltrato verbal/psicológico/físico.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES**: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

La historia estará narrada por los personajes de la serie.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** Química perfecta.(simone elkeles)

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diariamente o cada dos días.

**RESUMEN**: Los chicos del instituto Konoha, en los suburbios de japón, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu) Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios?

**AUTORA:** Hola esta es una adaptación del maravilloso libro de Simone Elkeles,soy fans de los libros románticos y me enamore de la autora y decidí adaptar esta historia a versión Sasusaku.

**Dedicado especialmente a:**

_Manzana Yamanaka..._

_daniiv96..._

_Sakura Kuran-Haruno... _

_Guest..._

_conyM..._

_Sol..._

**PARTE 6 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sasuke**

_**Anteriormente:**_

_**- Puede que no sea una cita, pero todavía me debes un beso. Siempre cobro las deudas -replico. Los ojos de mi compañera de laboratorio pasan de estar apagados a brillar con intensidad. Es una mirada enloquecida y ardiente. Mmm, peligroso. Le guiño un ojo-. Y no te comas el coco con el color que te vas a poner en los labios el sábado. Tendrás que volver a pintártelos después de que nos hayamos dado el beso.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Una cosa tengo clara... no voy a tener nada de nada con Uchiha sasu. Afortunadamente, la señora Shisune nos ha tenido ocupados toda la semana, haciendo experimentos, de modo que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar excepto para decidir quién enciende el mechero Bunsen.

Aunque cada vez que miro el brazo vendado de Sasu, me acuerdo del golpe que le propiné.

Intento no pensar en él mientras me pinto los labios para mi cita con Sai. Es viernes por la noche, y vamos a ir a cenar y al cine. Después de comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo, hasta tres veces, y de ponerme el brazalete de Tiffany's que me regaló por nuestro aniversario el año pasado, me dirijo a la piscina del jardín, donde mi hermana está junto a su terapeuta físico. Mi madre, que lleva su bata de terciopelo rosa, descansa acomodada en una tumbona, leyendo una revista de decoración. La tranquilidad reina en la escena, excepto por la voz del terapeuta físico que le da instrucciones a Inori. Mi madre baja la revista y veo que su expresión es tensa y ceñuda.

**- Saku, no vengas más tarde de las diez y media.**

**- Mamá, el cine empieza a las ocho. Llegaremos a casa cuando acabe la película.**

**- Ya has oído lo que te he dicho. No más tarde de las diez y media. Si tienes que salirte del cine para llegar a casa a tu hora, pues te sales. Los padres de Sai no respetarán a una chica que no tiene toque de queda.**

El timbre de casa suena.

**- Probablemente sea él** -digo

**- Pues date prisa y ve a abrirle. Un chico como él no esperará para siempre, ya lo sabes.**

Salgo corriendo hacia la puerta principal antes de que mi madre lo haga por mí y nos haga quedar a los dos como tontos. Sai aparece en el umbral de la puerta con una docena de rosas rojas en la mano.

**- Para t**i -dice, sorprendiéndome.

¡Vaya! He sido una idiota por pensar tanto en Sasu esta semana. Abrazo a Sai y le doy un beso, un verdadero beso en los labios.

**- Deja que las ponga en agua -**digo, retrocediendo.

Canturreo alegre mientras me dirijo a la cocina, oliendo la dulce fragancia de las rosas. Pongo agua en un jarrón, preguntándome si Sasu habrá llevado flores a su novia alguna vez. Puede que regale cuchillos o algo así, por si su novia los necesita cuando vaya a alguna parte sin él.

Estar con Sai es tan...

_¿Aburrido?_

_No. No somos aburridos. Somos prudentes. Acomodados. Monos._

Después de cortar la parte inferior de los tallos y colocar las rosas en el jarrón, encuentro a Sai charlando con mi madre en el patio, algo que no me gusta mucho que haga.

**- ¿Preparado?** -le pregunto.

Sai me lanza su super sonrisa blanca del millón de dólares.

**- Sí. Tráela a las diez y media** -grita mi madre.

Como si una chica con toque de queda deba tener además valores. Qué ridiculez, pero miro a Inori trago las ganas de discusión.

**- Por supuesto, señora Haruno** -responde Sai.

.

.

.

Una vez sentados en su Mercedes, le pregunto:

**- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?**

**- Hay un cambio de planes. La empresa de mi padre ha conseguido entradas para ver a los Chicago Cubs. En un palco situado justo detrás del bateador. Cariño, vamos a ver a los Cubbies.**

**- Qué guay. ¿Estaremos de vuelta a las diez y media?** -le pregunto, porque no me cabe ninguna duda de que mi madre estará esperándome a la puerta de casa.

**- Sí, a no ser que el partido se prolongue demasiado. ¿Cree tu madre que te convertirás en una calabaza o algo así?**

-** No, solo es que, bueno, no quiero darle un disgusto** -digo, cogiéndolo de la mano.

**- No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu madre es un poco rara. Está muy buena, no me importaría tirármela, aunque está totalmente pirada.**

**- ¡Puaj! ¡Sai, acabas de confesarme que te tirarías a mi madre! Qué asqueroso eres** -exclamo, soltándole la mano.

**- Venga ya, Saku** -dice, mirándome-. T**u madre parece más tu hermana gemela que tu madre. Está buenísima.**

Mi madre hace mucho ejercicio y tiene un cuerpo de treintañera, a pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años. Pero saber que mi novio cree que está buena es una asquerosidad total.

Ya en el partido, Sai me conduce al palco de la empresa de su padre en el estadio Wrigley Field. El lugar está abarrotado de gente de varios bufetes de abogados del centro de la ciudad. El padre de Sai nos da la bienvenida. Su madre me da un abrazo y un beso al aire antes de dejarnos para que nos relacionemos con el resto de la gente. Observo a Sai mientras habla con otras personas en el palco. Aquí se siente en casa, está en su elemento. Estrecha la mano, sonríe de oreja a oreja y responde con carcajadas a los chistes que cuentan los demás, tengan o no gracia.

**- Veamos el partido en esas butacas de ahí** -sugiere, llevándome a un asiento después de haber comprado unos perritos calientes y refrescos en la cafetería.

**- El año que viene espero conseguir una pasantía en Harris, Lundstrom y Wallace** -dice en voz baja-.** Así pasaré más tiempo con estos tipos.**

Cuando el señor Lundstrom aparece a nuestro lado, Sai adopta un tono muy serio. Le miro con admiración mientras habla con el señor Lundstrom como si fueran viejos amigos. Definitivamente, mi novio tiene un don especial para hacerle la pelota a la gente.

-** He oído que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre** -dice el señor Lundstrom.

**- Sí, señor** -replica Sai, y acto seguido se ponen a charlar sobre fútbol y finanzas, cualquier cosa que se le ocurre Sai para seguir conversando con el señor Lundstrom.

Ten ten me llama al móvil y le describo los momentos claves del charlamos, espero a que Sai termine de hablar con el señor Lundstrom. Ten ten me comenta que se lo ha pasado genial bailando en un sitio llamado Club Mystique, un local en el que dejan entrar a adolescentes. Me asegura que a Ino y a mí nos encantaría.

En la séptima entrada, Sai y yo nos ponemos en pie y tarareamos el himno. Desafinamos un montón, pero no importa porque en este momento da la impresión de que los miles de seguidores de los Chicago Cubs que están cantando desafinan tanto como nosotros. Me gusta divertirme así con Sai, lo que me hace pensar que he sido excesivamente crítica con nuestra relación.

A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco me vuelvo hacia él y le repito que no puedo llegar a casa con retraso aunque el partido no haya acabado aún. Él me coge de la mano. Tengo la sensación de que va a disculparse por no haberme hecho mucho caso durante su conversación con el señor Lundstrom. Entonces, el señor Lundstrom invita al señor Wallace a unirse al grupo. A medida que pasan los minutos, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Ha habido demasiada tensión en mi casa últimamente. No quiero añadir más.

**- Sai...**-digo, apretándole con fuerza la mano.

Él me responde rodeándome los hombros con un brazo. Al final de la novena entrada, cuando ya son las diez pasadas, intervengo en la conversación:

**- Lo siento, pero Sai tiene que llevarme a casa.**

El señor Wallace y el señor Lundstrom estrechan la mano de Sai y, acto seguido, lo saco del estadio.

**- Saku, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una pasantía en HL&W?**

**- Ahora mismo no me importa, Sai. Tengo que estar en casa a las diez y media.**

**- Pues llegarás a las once. Llama a tu madre y dile que estamos en mitad de un atasco.**

Sai no se imagina cómo se pone mi madre cuando está de malhumor. Afortunadamente, son muchas las veces que he podido evitar que venga a recogerme a casa, y cuando lo hace es solo para pasar unos pocos minutos. No tiene ni idea de cómo me siento cuando mi madre descarga su ira sobre mí.

Nos ponemos en marcha, no a las once, sino casi a las once y media. Sai todavía sigue hablando de su posible pasantía en HL&W mientras escucha el resumen del partido por la radio.

**- Tengo que irme** -digo, acercándome para darle un beso rápido.

**- Quédate aquí un rato** -me susurra contra los labios-. **Hace una eternidad que no hemos tenido tiempo de divertirnos un rato juntos. Lo echo de menos.**

**- Yo también, pero es muy tarde** -replico, lanzándole una mirada cargada de disculpas-. **Pasaremos juntos más noches.**

**- Espero que sea pronto.**

Entro en casa, preparada para el sermón. Tal y como esperaba, mi madre me espera en la entrada, cruzada de brazos.

**- Llegas tarde.**

**- Lo sé. Lo siento.**

**- ¿Crees que puedes saltarte mis reglas ?**

**- No.**

Deja escapar un suspiro.

**- Mamá, de verdad que lo siento. En lugar de ir al cine, fuimos a un partido de béisbol y el tráfico era horrible.**

**- ¿Aun partido de béisbol? ¿Habéis estado en la ciudad todo este tiempo? ¡Os podrían haber atracado!**

**- Estamos bien, mamá.**

**- Crees que lo sabes todo, Saku, pero no es así. Vete a saber, podrías estar muerta en algún callejón de la ciudad mientras yo pienso que estás en el cine. Comprueba tu bolso y mira si te falta dinero o algún documento.**

Abro el bolso y repaso el contenido de mi bolso, únicamente para complacerla. Sostengo en alto el dinero y los documentos.

**- Está todo aquí.**

**- Considérate afortunada. Por esta vez.**

**- Siempre me ando con cuidado cuando voy a la ciudad, mamá.Además, Sai estaba conmigo.**

**- No quiero oír ninguna excusa, Saku. ¿No has pensado que sería un detalle por tu parte llamar para contarme el cambio de planes y para decirme que ibas a llegar tarde? **

¿Para qué me grite por teléfono y después tenga que aguantar al llegar a casa? De ninguna manera. Sin embargo, no puedo decirle eso en la cara.

**- No se me ocurrió** -contesto sin más.

**- ¿Alguna vez piensas en esta familia? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor,Sakura.**

**- Ya lo sé, mamá. Te prometo que la próxima vez llamaré. Estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a la cama?**-Me despacha con un gesto de la mano.

El sábado por la mañana me despierta el grito de mi madre. Aparto de una manotada las sábanas, me levanto y salgo corriendo por la escalera para ver a qué se debe tanto alboroto. Inori está en su silla de ruedas, frente a la mesa de la cocina. Tiene la boca llena de comida y se ha manchado la camiseta y los pantalones. Parece una niña pequeña en lugar de una mujer de veinte años.

**- ¡Inori, si vuelves a hacerlo, te irás a tu habitación!** -le grita mi madre antes de colocar un bol de comida triturada en la mesa, delante de ella. Inori lo tira al suelo. Mi madre ahoga un grito y después fulmina a mi hermana con la mirada.

**- Yo me encargo** -digo, corriendo hacia mi hermana. Mi madre nunca le ha puesto la mano encima a mi hermana. Sin embargo, su excesiva desesperación causa el mismo efecto.

**- No la mimes tanto, Sakura-**advierte mi madre-.** Si no come, la alimentaremos a través de un tubo. ¿Te gustaría eso?**

No soporto que mi madre haga esto. Siempre imagina lo peor que puede suceder en lugar de intentar arreglar lo que está mal. Cuando mi hermana me mira, veo la misma desesperación en sus ojos.

Mi madre señala a Inori con el dedo y después a la comida que hay esparcida por el suelo.

**- Esa es la razón por la que hace meses que no te llevo a un restaurante** - le dice.

**- Mamá, para** -le ruego-. **No tienes que empeorar las cosas. Inori ya está alterada, ¿De qué sirve echar más hierro al asunto?**

**- ¿Y qué hay de mí?**

La tensión aparece de nuevo: nace en mi interior y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Se hace más intensa y estalla con tal fuerza que apenas soy capaz de reprimirla.

**- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¿Por qué siempre crees que todo se vuelve contra ti?** -vocifero-. **Mamá, ¿no te das cuenta de que se siente dolida? En lugar de chillarle, ¿por qué no te detienes un momento a pensar qué ha podido salir mal?**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cojo una toallita y me arrodillo al lado de mi hermana. Empiezo a limpiarle los pantalones.

**- ¡Sakura, no!** -grita mi madre.

No le hago caso. Aunque debería hacerlo, porque antes de que logre apartarme, Inori me coge del pelo y empieza a tirar con fuerza. Con todo el alboroto, se me ha olvidado que a Inori le ha dado últimamente por tirar del pelo a la gente.

**- ¡Ay!** -exclamo-. **¡Inori, para, por favor!**

Intento alcanzarle las manos y presionarle los nudillos, tal y como nos dijo el médico que hiciéramos para lograr que nos soltara, pero es inútil.

Estoy en la posición equivocada, agachada sobre los pies de Inori con el cuerpo torcido. Mi madre está soltando tacos, la comida vuela por la cocina y empiezo a sentir el cuero cabelludo en carne viva. Inori sigue tirando con fuerza, a pesar de que mi madre intenta conseguir que me suelte el pelo.

**- ¡Los nudillos, mamá!** -grito, recordándole lo que sugirió el Dr. Meir.

Maldita sea, ¿cuánto pelo me ha arrancado? Tengo la sensación de que una gran parte de la cabeza me ha quedado calva. Parece que mi madre ha aceptado la sugerencia y debe de haber presionado con fuerza los nudillos de mi hermana porque por fin me suelta el pelo. O eso o Inori me ha arrancado el mechón que estaba agarrando. Caigo al suelo y acto seguido me llevo la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

_Inori está sonriendo._

_Mi madre frunce el ceño._

_Y las lágrimas me resbalan por las mejillas_

**- Voy a llevarla al Dr. Meir ahora mismo** -dice mi madre, agitando la cabeza, dejando claro que soy yo la culpable de toda esta situación descontrolada-**. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Sakura, coge el coche de tu padre y ve al aeropuerto O'Hare a recogerlo. Su vuelo llega a las once. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para echar una mano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke(sasu)**

Llevo una hora esperando en la biblioteca. Bueno, más bien una hora y media. Antes de las diez, salí a sentarme en los bancos de cemento. A las diez volví adentro y me quedé mirando el expositor, fingiendo estar interesado en los próximos eventos anunciados por la biblioteca. No quería parecer ansioso por ver a Sakura. A las diez y cuarenta y cinco me senté en los sofás de la sección de literatura juvenil y aproveché para hojear el libro de química. De acuerdo, admito que solo estaba pasando las páginas sin fijarme en lo que había escrito.

Ahora son las once. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Podría ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Maldita sea, debería ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Pero tengo la estúpida necesidad de saber la razón por la que Sakura me ha dejado plantado. Intento convencerme de que es cuestión de orgullo, pero en el fondo estoy preocupado por ella.

Durante su ataque de nervios en la enfermería, me dio a entender que su madre no era la candidata idónea para la Madre del Año. ¿No se da cuenta Sakura de que ya tiene dieciocho años y que puede irse de casa si quiere? Si lo pasa tan mal, ¿por qué se queda allí? Porque sus padres son ricos.

Si yo me fuera de casa, mi nueva vida no sería muy diferente de la antigua. Sin embargo, para una chica que vive en la zona norte, una vida sin toallas de diseño y una sirvienta que te siga a todas partes probablemente sea peor que la muerte.

Ya he esperado suficiente a Sakura. Voy a ir a su casa, para que me explique por qué me ha dejado plantado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subo a la moto y me dirijo a la zona norte. Sé dónde vive... en la vomitiva mansión blanca flanqueada por columnas.

Aparco la moto en el camino de entrada y llamo al timbre. Me aclaro la garganta, para no atragantarme al hablar. Mierda, ¿qué voy a decirle? ¿Y por qué me siento tan inseguro, como si ella fuera a juzgarme y yo tuviera que impresionarla? Nadie responde. Vuelvo a llamar.

¿Dónde está el sirviente o el mayordomo que te abre la puerta cuando los necesitas? Justo en el momento en el que estoy a punto de renunciar y alejarme con el rabo entre las piernas, la puerta se abre. Delante de mí aparece una versión más mayor de Sakura. No cabe duda de que es su madre. Cuando me mira, reparo en la mueca de desprecio que me lanza.

**- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?** -pregunta llena de seguridad. Tengo la impresión de que o espera que forme parte de la plantilla de jardineros o que sea un vendedor que va de puerta en puerta acosando a la gente-. **En este vecindario está terminantemente prohibida la venta ambulante.**

**- Yo, esto, no estoy aquí para vender nada. Me llamo Sasu. Solamente quería saber si Sakura estaba, bueno, en casa** -respondo. Genial, me he quedado sin palabras dos veces.

**- No** -contesta con un tono de voz tan frío como su mirada.

**- ¿Sabe adónde ha ido?**

La señora Haruno entrecierra la puerta. Probablemente piense que voy a asomar la cabeza para comprobar las cosas de valor que tiene y sentirme tentado de robarlas.

**- No suelo dar información acerca de dónde se encuentra mi hija. Ahora, si me disculpas** -dice, antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Me quedo delante de la puerta principal como un completo imbécil. Tengo la sensación de que Sakura estaba detrás de la puerta pidiéndole a su madre que se deshiciera de mí. En su lugar, yo no jugaría conmigo. Detesto los juegos que no puedo ganar. Regreso a la moto con el rabo entre las piernas, preguntándome si debería sentirme como un perro apaleado o como un pitbull furioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

**- ¿Quién es Sasu?**

Esas son las primeras palabras que me dirige mi madre después de llegar a casa del aeropuerto, donde he ido a recoger a mi padre.

**- Es un chico del instituto que me ha tocado como compañero en la clase de química** -respondo en voz baja. Espero un momento antes de añadir-: **¿Por qué le conoces?**

**- Vino aquí después de que te fueras al aeropuerto. Le he echado.**

La realidad le golpea en la cara. ¡Ay, Dios! Me olvidé de que había quedado con Sasu esta mañana. Cuando pienso en ello, le imagino esperándome en la biblioteca y me invade un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era yo quien no confiaba en que se presentara, pero al final he sido yo quien no ha cumplido con su palabra. Debe de estar furioso. Puf, me siento fatal.

**- No lo quiero cerca de casa** -confiesa-. **Los vecinos empezarían a chismorrear sobre ti.**

_«Como hacen con tu hermana»,_ sé que está pensando.

Espero que algún día pueda vivir en un lugar en el que no tenga que preocuparme de los cotilleos de los vecinos.

**-De acuerdo** -accedo.

**- ¿Puedes cambiar de compañero?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Lo has intentado?**

**- Si, mamá. Lo he hecho. La señora Shisune se niega a volver a asignar compañeros.**

**- Quizás no hayas insistido lo suficiente. Llamaré al instituto el lunes y les haré...**

La miro fijamente, ignorando la intensa y dolorosa punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde mi hermana se ha llevado un buen mechón de pelo.

**- Mamá, ya me encargo yo. No necesito que llames al instituto y me hagas sentir como una niña de dos años.**

**- ¿Ha sido ese chico, Sasu, el que te ha enseñado a faltar le el respeto a tu madre? ¿De repente, crees que puedes hablarme así porque ese chico sea tu compañero? **

**- Mamá...**

Ojala estuviera mi padre para intervenir. Pero fue directamente a su despacho para comprobar su correo justo después de que llegásemos a casa. Me gustarla que actuara como árbitro en lugar de quedarse al margen.

**- Porque si empiezas a codearte con gentuza como esa, la gente te considerará como tal. No es así como te hemos educado tu padre y yo. **

Vaya, aquí viene el sermón. Preferiría comer pescado vivo con escamas y todo antes de escuchar esto ahora. Sé cuál es el significado que se esconde tras sus palabras.

Inori no es perfecta, de modo que yo tengo que serlo por las dos. Aspiro profundamente intentando calmarme.

-** Mamá, lo he entendido. Lo siento.**

**- Sólo intento protegerte** -dice-. **Y tú me lo echas en cara.**

**- Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Qué ha dicho el Dr. Meir de Inori?**

**- Quiere que vaya dos veces por semana para hacer un seguimiento.**

Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para llevarla.

No le menciono nada de la política de la señora Tsunade acerca de faltar al entrenamiento de animadoras, porque no sirve de nada que nos estremecemos más de lo que ya lo estamos. Además, me gustaría averiguar por qué mi hermana se comporta de ese modo tan agresivo...

Afortunadamente, suena el teléfono y mi madre va a atender la llamada. Salgo corriendo hacia la habitación de mi hermana antes de que mi madre me llame para seguir con la discusión. Inori está sentada frente a su ordenador personalizado, dando golpecitos al teclado. -** Hola** - le digo.

Inori levanta la mirada. No está sonriendo. Quiero que sepa que no estoy enfadada con ella porque sé que no era su intención hacerme daño. Puede que ni siquiera comprenda qué la empuja a hacer esas cosas.

** -¿Quieres jugar a las damas?**-Niega con la cabeza. - **¿Ver la tele?** -Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

**- Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo** -le explico mientras me acerco a ella, pero con cuidado para que el pelo quede fuera de su alcance, y le froto la espalda-.** Ya sabes que te quiero.**

No hay respuesta, ni asentimiento de cabeza, ni aproximación verbal. Nada. Me siento en el borde de su cama y la observo jugar con el ordenador. De vez en cuando hago algún comentario para que sepa que estoy allí. Puede que ahora no me necesite, pero me gustaría que así fuera. Porque sé que llegará el día en el que me necesite, y yo no estaré aquí para ayudarla. Eso me asusta.

Poco después dejo a mi hermana y me voy a mi habitación. Busco la guía de estudiantes del Instituto Konoha para conseguir el teléfono de Sasu.

Abro mi teléfono móvil y marco su número.

_**- ¿Sí?**_ -contesta una voz de chico. Aspiro profundamente.

**- Hola** -respondo-. **¿Está Sasu?**

_**-Ha salido.**_

_**- ¿Quién es?**_ -oigo a una mujer preguntar a lo lejos.

_**- ¿Quién eres?**_ -pregunta el muchacho.

**- Sakura Haruno. Soy... una amiga del instituto de Sasu.**

**_- Es Sakura haruno, una amiga del instituto de Sasu-_**explica el chico a su madre.

_**- Coge el mensaje**_ -le oigo decir.

_**- ¿Eres su nueva novia?**_ -pregunta el chico.

Oigo un golpe y un _**«¡Ay!»**_ antes de que el chico rectifique

_**- ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje?**_

**- Dile que ha llamado Sakura Haruno. Este es mi número..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke(sasu)**

Estoy en el almacén donde los Japón Blood quedan cada noche. Acabo de fumarme el segundo o tercer cigarrillo, ya he perdido la cuenta.

- Bebe un poco de cerveza y borra esa cara de deprimido -suelta Naruto, pasándome una Coronita. Le cuento que Sakura me ha dejado plantado esta mañana y lo único que hace es negar con la cabeza, como si me lo mereciera por haberme acercado a la zona norte. Cojo la botella pero vuelvo a lanzársela.

**- No, gracias.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?** -pregunta pain, probablemente el más imbécil de los Japón Blood. El colega consume alcohol con la misma moderación con la que consume droga, es decir, ninguna. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, sin decir palabra.

**- Estas de tarado, tío** -masculla el borracho de páin.

Nadie quiere meterse en líos conmigo. Durante mi primer año como pandillero en los Japón Blood, demostré mi valía en un encontronazo con una banda rival. Cuando era crío, solía pensar que podría salvar el mundo... o al menos salvar a mi familia. «Nunca me convertiré en miembro de ninguna banda», me repetía a mí mismo cuando ya tenía edad de meterme en una. «Protegeré a mi familia con mis propias manos». En la zona sur de Konoha, o eres un gangster o estás contra ellos.

Entonces, solía soñar con otro futuro, sueños ilusos en tíos que podía mantenerme al margen de las bandas y seguir protegiendo a mi familia. Pero esos sueños se desvanecieron hace mucho tiempo, condenando mi futuro, la noche en la que dispararon a mi padre a unos cinco metros de mí. Tenía seis años.

Cuando me acerqué a su cuerpo, todo lo que pude ver fue una mancha roja extendiéndose por la parte delantera de la camiseta. En cuestión de segundos, mi padre se quedó sin aliento. Aquello fue todo. Había muerto. No me acerqué demasiado, ni tampoco lo toqué. Tenía demasiado miedo. No dije ni una palabra durante los días posteriores a su muerte.

Incluso cuando la policía me interrogó, no fui capaz de hablar. Llegaron a la conclusión de que me encontraba en estado de shock, y que mi cerebro no sabía cómo procesar lo ocurrido. Tenían razón. Ni siquiera recuerdo el aspecto del tío que le disparó. Nunca he podido vengar la muerte de mi

padre, aunque cada noche rememoro la escena del disparo e intento juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Si pudiera acordarme, ese cabrón pagaría por lo que hizo. Lo que ha sucedido hoy, sin embargo, está perfectamente claro en mi mente. Sakura me ha dejado plantado, su madre me ha mirado con el ceño fruncido... cosas que deseo olvidar pero que parezco tener incrustadas en el cerebro.

Naruto vacía la mitad de la cerveza de un trago, sin importarle que le caiga por las comisuras de los labios y que le salpique la camiseta. Cuando pain se vuelve hacia otro de los chicos, Naruto se dirige a mí.

-** Karin te la jugó bien, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- No confíes en las tías. Y si no, fíjate en Sakura... **

**- Naruto, me lo he pensado mejor, pasa me una Coronita. **Una vez abierta la vacío de un trago y aplasto la lata contra la pared.

**- puede que no quieras escuchar lo que voy a decirte, Sasu. Pero vas a tener que hacerlo estés o no borracho, Karin, esa ex tuya, esa Japonesa sexy que adora los cotilleos y hacerle chupones a sus novios, te dio una puñalada por la espalda. De modo que lo único que haces con Sakura haruno es utilizarla porque necesitas devolverle el golpe a alguien.** -Escucho a Naruto, sin mucha gana, mientras cojo otra cerveza.

**- ¿Crees que intento hacer eso con mi compañera de clase de química?**

**- Sí, pero vas a terminar enamorado, colega, porque en realidad esa chica te gusta. Admítelo.**

**- Solo me interesa por la apuesta** -concluyo, sin ninguna intención de admitir nada.

Naruto ríe con tanta fuerza que acaba tropezando y cayendo de culo sobre el suelo del almacén. Me señala con la cerveza que aún sostiene en la mano.

**- Amigo, se te da tan bien mentirte a ti mismo que empiezas a creerte todas las gilipolleces que sueltas por la boca. Esas dos chicas son polos opuestos, Sasu.**

Cojo otra cerveza. Cuando abro la pestaña, reflexiono sobre las diferencias entre Karin y Sakura. Karin tiene una mirada sexy, oscura y misteriosa. La mirada de Sakura parece más bien inocente, con esos ojos verdes tan claros que casi puedes ver a través de ellos. ¿Seguirá siendo así cuando haga el amor con ella?

_Mierda. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Por qué coño he mezclado a Sakura y el amor en una misma frase? _

Se me está yendo la cabeza. La siguiente media hora, la paso bebiendo tanta cerveza como puedo. Así me siento lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que pensar... en nada. Una voz de chica me saca del ensimismamiento.

**- ¿Os apuntáis a una fiesta en Danwood Beach?** -pregunta. Miro a unos ojos de color rojos. Aunque mi mente esté nublada y me siento mareado, sé con seguridad que el rojo es lo opuesto a lo verde. No quiero lo verde. El verde me confunde demasiado. El rojo es sencillo, es más fácil tratar con él. Algo no va bien, pero no soy capaz de identificar de qué se trata. Y cuando siento los labios sobre los míos, deja de importarme todo excepto apartar el verde de mi mente.

**- Sí** -digo cuando separo los labios de los de ella-.** ¡Vámonos de fiesta!**

Una hora más tarde, estoy con el agua hasta la cintura. Deseo convertirme en un pirata y surcar mares solitarios. Por supuesto, en el fondo de mi confusa mente sé que estoy contemplando el Lago Michigan y no un océano. Pero en este momento que no pienso con claridad, ser un pirata me parece una opción de narices. Sin familia, sin preocupaciones, sin chicas de pelo rosa y ojos verdes que me perforan al mirarme. Unos brazos me rodean el torso, como tentáculos.

**- ¿En qué piensas, cariño?**

**- En convertirme en pirata** -murmuro al pulpo que acaba de dirigirse a mí con tanta confianza.

Las ventosas del pulpo me están besando en la espalda y avanzan hasta la cara. Pero en lugar de asustarme, me siento a gusto. Conozco este pulpo, estos tentáculos.

**- Tú serás un pirata y yo una sirena. Podrás rescatarme. **

De algún modo, tengo la sensación de que es a mí a quien deberían rescatar porque siento que me está ahogando con sus besos

**- Karin** -le digo al cefalópodo de ojos rojos que se ha transformado en una sexy sirena, comprendiendo de repente que estoy borracho, desnudo y con el agua hasta la cintura en el Lago Michigan.

**- Shh, relájate y disfruta.**

Karin me conoce lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar la realidad y ayudarme a concentrarme en la fantasía. Me abraza con sus manos y su cuerpo. Parece ingrávida en el agua. Llevo las manos hacia lugares en los que he estado antes y tanteo un territorio que me resulta familiar, pero la fantasía no me invade esta vez. Y cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia la orilla, el bullicio provocado por mis ruidosos amigos me recuerda que no estamos solos y que a mi pulpo-sirena le encanta tener público.

A mí no. Cojo a mi sirena de la mano y empiezo a caminar hacia la orilla. Hago caso omiso de los comentarios de mis colegas y le digo a mi sirena que se vista mientras yo me pongo los pantalones. Hecho esto, la cojo de nuevo de la mano y nos abrimos paso a través de la multitud hasta dar con un espacio vacío en el que poder sentamos junto a nuestros amigos.

Me recuesto sobre una enorme roca y estiro las piernas. Mi ex novia se acurruca a mi lado, como si nunca hubiéramos roto, como si nunca me hubiera engañado con otro. Me siento atrapado, sin escapatoria. Ella da una calada a algo más fuerte que un cigarrillo y me lo pasa. Observo el porro fino y bien liado.

**- Esto no llevará alucinógenos, ¿verdad?** -pregunto. Estoy deshecho, y lo último que necesito es mezclarla marihuana y la cerveza con otras drogas. No quiero matarme, solo pretendo alcanzar un estado de entumecimiento temporal.

**- Solo es marihuana, cariño** - dice, poniéndome el porro en los labios.

Quizás me ayude a dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar todo lo relacionado con disparos y ex novias, y apuestas en las que tengo que acostarme con una chica que cree que soy la escoria de la sociedad. Acepto el porro y le doy una calada. Las manos de mi sirena avanzan hacia el pecho.

**- Puedo hacerte feliz, Sasu** -susurra, tan cerca de mí que puedo oler el alcohol y la marihuana en su aliento. O quizás sea el mío, no estoy seguro- **Dame otra oportunidad.**

La droga y el alcohol confunden mis sentidos. Y al rememorarla imagen de Sai y Sakura abrazados en el instituto, acerco el cuerpo de Karin hacia mí.

_No necesito una chica como Sakura_

_Necesito una chica sexy y picante como Karin, mi sirenita mentirosa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continura..**

**NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:**

_ Kyya maldito sasu! . callo en las garras de la zorra de karin! Baka,baka de sasuke! _

.

.

.

**Reseña**

_Química perfecta... bueno, su título lo dice todo. Es un libro PERFECTO! _

_Para todas las amantes de esos chicos malos y peligrosos, este libro es ideal. _

_Esta Sasu (sasuke) que es un pandillero pobre, a quien _

_todo el mundo le teme, incluida Sakura. _

_Por esas cosas de la vida, el primer día de su ultimo año de instituto, _

_tiene un accidente con él, para luego descubrir que sera su nuevo compañero _

_de laboratorio en clase de química. Sasu cree que ella es la típica _

_chica rica que lo mira en menos por ser de la zona "pobre" de la _

_ciudad, sin saber que ella tiene una hermana enferma y una horrible_

_ situación en su casa. Pasan el inicio del libro retándose _

_mutuamente, pasando tiempo juntos e insultándose. _

_Sasu tiene que conseguir que se acueste con él por _

_una apuesta que hizo con su amigo, pero no considera _

_la posibilidad de terminar enamorado de ella. _

_Sakura tiene novio, así que intenta alejarse. _

_Luego descubren que tienen mas en común de lo _

_que esperaban. Lo siguiente que sabes, es que se están besando. _

_Es una lectura entretenida, llena de humor y romance, del tipo _

_que te hace suspirar exageradamente, aunque hay ocasiones _

_en que deseas golpear a Sasuke. Al leer el final yo estaba así _

.

.

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**AHLANIS**


	8. parte 7

**TITULO:** Química perfecta.

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto ** CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** Romance,lime,lemon,drama,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon,lime,palabras obscenas. maltrato verbal/psicológico/físico.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

La historia estará narrada por los personajes de la serie.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** Química perfecta.(simone elkeles)

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diariamente o cada dos dias.

**RESUMEN:** Los chicos del instituto Konoha, en los suburbios de japón, saben que las bandas de South Side y North Side no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la líder de las animadoras Sakura haruno y el pandillero Sasuke (sasu) Uchiha se ven obligados a trabajar como compañeros de laboratorio en clase de química, los resultados prometen ser explosivos. Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes está preparado para la reacción química más sorprendente de todas: el amor. ¿Podrán romper con los prejuicios?

**AUTORA:** Hola esta es una adaptación del maravilloso libro de Simone Elkeles,soy fans de los libros románticos y me enamore de la autora y decidí adaptar esta historia a versión Sasusaku.

**PARTE 7 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sasuke**

_Anteriormente:_

_La droga y el alcohol confunden mis sentidos. Y al rememorarla imagen de Sai y Sakura abrazados en el instituto, acerco el cuerpo de Karin hacia mí._

_No necesito una chica como Sakura_

_Necesito una chica sexy y picante como Karin, mi sirenita mentirosa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Convencí a Ino, deidara,sai ,inue y temari para ir esta noche al Club Mystique, el local que me recomendó Ten ten. Está en Highland Grove, en la playa. A Sai no le gusta mucho bailar, así que acabé bailando con el resto de la pandilla, incluso con ese chico llamado Usui takumi,que baila genial. Creo que he aprendido algunos pasos que podremos introducir en las coreografías de las animadoras.

Ahora estamos en casa de Ino, en la playa que hay detrás de su casa.

Mi madre sabe que me quedo a dormir aquí esta noche, de modo que no tengo que preocuparme del toque de queda. Mientras Ino y yo colocamos unas mantas sobre la arena, Inue se ha quedado rezagada con los chicos, que están sacando las botellas de vino y las cervezas que llevábamos en el maletero del coche de Sai.

**- Deidara y yo nos acostamos el fin de semana pas**ado -espeta ino.

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Sí. Ya sé que quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en la universidad, pero pasó sin más. Sus padres estaban en la ciudad, fui a su casa, una cosa llevó a la otra y lo hicimos.**

**- Vaya, ¿y cómo fue?**

**- No lo sé. Si te soy sincera, fue un poco extraño. Aunque él estuvo muy cariñoso después, preguntándome una y otra vez si estaba bien. Y por la noche vino a mi casa y me trajo tres docenas de rosas rojas. Tuve que mentir a mis padres y decirles que era por nuestro aniversario. No podía decirles que las flores eran para celebrar que había perdido la virginidad con él. ¿Qué hay de ti y Sai?**

**- Sai quiere que nos acostemos** -le suelto

**- Todos los chicos de más de catorce años desean tener relaciones sexuales** -explica-. **Es su obligación querer hacerlo.**

**- Pero es que... yo no quiero. Por lo menos, no ahora.**

**- Entonces tu obligación es decir que no** -añade, como si fuera tan fácil.

Ino ya no es virgen porque ha dicho que sí. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto a mí dar ese paso?

**- ¿Cuándo sabré que ha llegado el momento?**

**- Te aseguro que no vas a venir a preguntármelo. Supongo que cuando estés completamente preparada, querrás hacerlo, sin reservas ni preguntas. Nosotras sabemos que ellos quieren tener relaciones. Depende de ti hacer que eso ocurra. O no. Verás, mi primera vez no ha sido divertida ni fácil. Fue un poco chapucera y la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía como una estúpida. Cuando estás con la persona a la que quieres, es más fácil abrirte y asumir que puedes cometer errores y no temer mostrarte vulnerable, y eso es lo que hace que sea hermoso y especial.**

¿Será esa la razón por la que no quiero hacerlo con Sai? Quizás en el fondo, no lo quiera tanto como suponía. ¿Soy capaz de querer tanto a alguien como para abrirme y no temer mostrarme vulnerable? La verdad es que no estoy segura.

**- Kankuro ha roto hoy con inue** -susurra Ino-. **Ha empezado a salir con una chica de su residencia.**

Si antes no me compadecía por inue, ahora sí lo hago. Sobre todo porque sabe a traerla atención de los chicos, como si actuar así alimentara su autoestima. No me extraña que haya estado encima de Gray toda la noche. Veo aparecer a Inue y al resto del grupo, que se ponen a colocar las mantas sobre la arena. inue agarra a gray por la camiseta y tira de él.

**- Vayamos a tener sexo** -le dice. gray está más que dispuesto a aceptarla propuesta.

Yo me la llevo aparte, me acerco a ella y le susurro para que nadie pueda oírnos:

**- No juegues con gray.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Porque no te gusta tanto. No lo utilices. Ni dejes que te utilice a ti.**

Inue me aparta de un empujón.

**- En serio, saku, tienes una perspectiva distorsionada de la realidad. O quizás quieras señalar las imperfecciones de todos para poder seguir luciendo la corona de Reina de las Perfectas.**

Eso no es justo. Mi intención no es subrayar sus defectos, pero si la veo avanzar por un camino peligroso, ¿acaso no es mi deber como amiga detenerla?

Tal vez no. Somos amigas, pero no súper amigas. La única a la que permito acercarse lo suficiente es a ino. ¿Cómo me atrevo a darle consejos a inue cuando nunca le dejaría actuar del mismo modo conmigo? ino, Deidara, sai y yo nos sentamos en las mantas y hablamos sobre el último partido de fútbol delante de una fogata que hemos hecho a base de ramitas y viejos trozos de madera.

Reímos, recordando las jugadas fallidas e imitando al entrenador del equipo cuando increpaba a los jugadores desde el banquillo. Cuando se enfada, se pone muy rojo, no deja de chillar y de escupir, y los jugadores tienen que apartarse para que no les salpique en la cara. Deidara imita genial.

Estoy a gusto aquí, sentada junto a mis amigos y a sai y durante un momento me olvido de mi compañero de química que, últimamente, ocupa todos mis pensamientos. Un rato después, ino y deidara se van a dar un paseo y yo me tumbo sobre sai, frente a la hoguera, que ilumina la arena que nos rodea con un brillante resplandor. A pesar de mis consejos, inue y gray han estado comiéndose a besos todo el tiempo, y aún no han regresado.

Cojo la botella de Chardonnay que han comprado los chicos. Ellos han estado bebiendo cerveza, y las chicas vino, porque ino no soporta la cerveza. Me llevo la botella a los labios y la vacío. Empiezo a sentirme mareada, pero haría falta que me bebiera otra entera para sentirme desinhibida del todo.

**- ¿Me has echado de menos este verano?** -le pregunto. Me acurruco contra él mientras me acaricia el pelo, el cual, por cierto, debe de estar hecho un desastre. Ojalá estuviera lo suficientemente bebida como para que no me importara.

Sai me coge una mano y se la lleva a la bragueta. Deja escapar un gemido lento.

**- Sí** -susurra contra mi cuello-. **Un montón.**

Cuando aparto la mano, me rodea el cuerpo con los brazos. Me apretuja las tetas como si fueran balones de agua. Nunca me habían molestado las caricias de sai, pero el recorrido que hace con las manos me está cabreando y dando asco, todo al mismo tiempo. Me aparto de su lado.

**- ¿Qué pasa, Saku?**

**- No lo sé** -le digo. Es verdad, no lo sé. Las cosas con sai parecen tensas desde que empezó el curso. No puedo dejar de pensar en sasu, lo cual me molesta más que Cualquier otra cosa. Alargo la mano y cojo una cerveza

**- Es demasiado forzado** -le digo a mi novio mientras abro la lata y doy un sorbo de cerveza-. **¿No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada?** -Y Sai deja escapar un resoplido fuerte y exagerado.

**- Saku, yo quiero hacerlo**. -Intento vaciar la cerveza de un trago, aunque acabo derramando un poco.

**- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?** -le pregunto.

¿Aquí, donde nuestros amigos pueden vernos si se dan la vuelta?

**- ¿Por qué no? Ya hemos esperado mucho.**

**- No sé, Sai** -digo, verdaderamente asustada por estar teniendo aquella conversación pese a saber que llegaría el momento.

**- Supongo... supongo que imaginaba que sucedería de un modo natural.**

**- ¿Qué puede ser más natural que hacerlo al aire libre, sobre la arena?**

**- ¿Y los condones?**

**- Me quitaré a tiempo.**

Eso no suena nada romántico. Me volveré loca hasta que me baje el periodo por miedo a haberme quedado embarazada. No es así como quiero que sea la primera vez.

**- Hacer el amor significa mucho para mí.**

**- Y para mí también. Así que hagásmolos ya.**

**- Tengo la impresión de que el verano te ha cambiado**.

**- Tal vez** -replica a la defensiva-.** Quizás me haya dado cuenta de que nuestra relación tiene que avanzar. Joder, Saku. ¿Quién pensarla que una estudiante de último curso todavía es virgen? Todos creen que ya lo hemos hecho, ¿por qué no lo hacemos y ya está? Mierda, incluso has permitido que ese tipo, Uchiha, piense que puede acostarse contigo**

_El corazón me da un vuelco._

**- ¿Crees que preferiría acostarme con sasu antes que contigo?** - pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sé si es el alcohol el culpable de que me sienta tan sensible o si sus palabras han dado en el blanco. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi compañero de laboratorio. Me odio a mí misma por tener esos pensamientos, y ahora mismo odio a Sai por habérmelo recordado.

**- ¿Y inue?** -replico, Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que Inue no puede escucharnos-. **Parece que hay muy buen rollo entre vosotros cuando estáis en clase de química.**

**- Déjalo ya, Saku. Hay muchas chicas que se fijan en mí en clase. Obviamente tú no lo haces porque estás demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Uchiha. Todos saben que estáis tonteando.**

**- Eso no es justo, sai**

**- ¿Qué pasa?** -pregunta ino, que aparece con Deidara desde detrás de una enorme roca.

**- Nada** -respondo, antes de ponerme en pie con las sandalias en la mano-. **Me voy a casa.**

**- Voy contigo** -dice Ino cogiendo su monedero.

**- No** -le contesto. Por fin me siento completamente mareada. Es como si hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo, pudiera observarlo todo y quisiera enfrentarme sola a la situación-.** No quiero ni necesito a nadie. Iré caminando.**

**- Está borracha** -añade Deidara, mirando la botella vacía y la lata de cerveza donde había estado sentada.

**- No lo estoy.** -Cojo otra cerveza y la abro antes de acercarme a la orilla. Sola. Por mi misma. Como debe ser

**- No quiero que vayas sola por ahí** -dice ino.

**- Ahora quiero estar sola. Necesito pensar en ciertas cosas.**

**- Saku, vuelve aquí** -espeta sai, pero sin moverse de donde está.

Le ignoro.

**- No vayas más allá del cuarto muelle. No es seguro** -me advierte ino.

¿Que no es seguro? Qué más me da. ¿Qué pasará si me sucede algo? A sai no le importará. Ni a mis padres tampoco. Cierro los ojos. Siento que los dedos de los pies se me hunden en la arena y me lleno los pulmones con la fresca y perfumada brisa del Lago Michigan que me acaricia la cara.

Y sigo bebiendo cerveza. Me olvido de todo excepto de la arena y la cerveza, continúo caminando, deteniéndome solo para observar la oscura superficie del lago. La luz de la luna brilla sobre ella y dibuja una línea que parece cortarla en dos.

He pasado dos muelles. O tal vez sean tres. De todas formas, no queda mucho para llegar a casa. Menos de un kilómetro y medio. Cuando llegue a la siguiente playa, subiré la calle y me dirigiré a casa. No es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Pero me gusta tanto sentir la arena bajo los pies, es como una de esas almohadas rellenas de bolitas que se adaptan a la forma. Y más adelante oigo música. Me encanta la música. Cierro los ojos y muevo el cuerpo al ritmo de una canción desconocida.

No me he percatado de la distancia que he recorrido y sigo bailando hasta que el bullicio de risas y voces me deja paralizada. Frente a mí veo a un grupo de gente con bandanas rojas y negras. Está claro que hace mucho que he dejado atrás el cuarto muelle

**- Eh, mirad, es Sakura haruno, la animadora más sexy de todo el instituto Konoha** -anuncia un tipo-. **Ven aquí, guapa. Baila conmigo.**

Miro desesperada a la multitud, esperando encontrar una cara amiga, familiar. Sasu. Está aquí. Y Karin está sentada sobre su regazo. Una imagen que da que de los chicos avanza hacia mí.

**- ¿No sabes que esta zona de la playa es solo para pobretones?** -me pregunta, acercándose más

**-. O quizás has venido atraída por el olor de los pobres. ¿Sabes lo que dicen, nena? Que nosotros somos mas divertidos.**

-** Déjame en paz** -mascullo como puedo.

**- ¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para un tipo como yo?** -insiste el desconocido que ya me ha alcanzado y me acecha con unos ojos llenos de rabia. La música deja de sonar.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás. No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no darme cuenta de lo peligrosa que se ha vuelto la situación.

**- pain, déjala** -interviene sasu en voz baja. Es una orden. sasu le está acariciando el hombro a karin, y sus labios están a escasos centímetros de su piel. Me tambaleo. Esta es una pesadilla de la que necesito escapar, y rápido.

Empiezo a correr, las carcajadas de los miembros de la banda resuenan en mis oídos. No puedo huirlo suficientemente rápido, tengo la impresión de estar en un sueño en donde mis pies se mueven pero no consigo avanzar.

**- ¡Sakura, espera!** -llama una voz desde detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con el chico que me persigue en mis sueños... tanto en los que estoy despierta como en los que estoy dormida.

_Sasuke._

_El chico que odio._

_El chico que no consigo apartar de mis pensamientos, no importa lo borracha que esté._

**- No hagas caso a pain. A veces se deja llevar e intenta dárselas de gamberro** -dice Sasu. Me quedo atónita cuando le veo acercarse para enjugar una lágrima de mi mejilla-. **No llores. Nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño.**

¿Debería decirle que no temo que me hagan daño? Me gusta no ser capaz de controlarlo que digo. Aunque no he corrido mucho, ha sido lo suficiente para alejarme de los amigos de Sasu. No pueden verme, ni tampoco oírme.

**- ¿Por qué te gusta Karin?** -le pregunto antes de que todo empiece a darme vueltas. Me desplomo sobre la arena-**. Es mala.**

Sé ofrece para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pero me asusto, y él se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

**- ¿Y, de todas formas, a ti qué cono te importa? Me has dejado plantado.**

**- Tenía cosas pendientes.**

**- ¿Cómo lavarte el pelo o hacerte la manicura?**

Más bien porque mi hermana me ha arrancado un mechón de pelo y mi madre me ha echado la bronca por ello. Le clavo el dedo en el pecho y le digo:

**- Eres un gilipollas.**

**- Y tú una tarada** -dice-.** Una tarada con una sonrisa fascinante y unos ojos que pueden hacerle perder la cabeza a un chico.**

Hace una mueca mientras las palabras salen de su boca, como si quisiera volver a tragárselas. Esperaba que dijera un montón de cosas, pero eso no. Especialmente eso. Me fijo en sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

**- Estás drogado, Sasu.**

**- Sí, bueno, tú tampoco pareces estar muy sobria. Quizás sea el momento perfecto para que me des ese beso que me debes.**

**- De ninguna manera.**

**- ¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que te guste tanto que acabes olvidando a tu novio?**

_¿Besar a Sasu? Nunca. Aunque es algo que me ha pasado por la cabeza._

Muchas veces. Más de las que desearía. Sus labios son gruesos y tentadores. Ay, Dios, tiene razón. Estoy borracha. Y, definitivamente, no me siento bien. Se me ha pasado el atolondramiento y he empezado a delirar, porque estoy pensando en cosas en las que no debería pensar. Como, por ejemplo, en lo mucho que deseo saber qué se siente al tener esos labios pegados a los míos.

**- Está bien. Bésame, Sasu**-digo, caminando hacia delante e inclinándome hacia él-. **Entonces, estaremos en paz.**

Me agarra de los brazos. Eso es. Voy a besar Sasu y voy a averiguar qué se siente. Es peligroso y se ríe de mí. Pero también es sexy, misterioso y guapo. Estar tan cerca de él me provoca tal excitación que empiezo a estremecerme y la cabeza me da vueltas. Meto el dedo dentro del pasador de su cinturón para mantener el equilibrio. Es como si estuviéramos subidos en el tiovivo de una feria

**- Vas a vomitar** -dice.

**- Qué va. Estoy... disfrutando del paseo.**

**- No estamos paseando.**

**- Ah** -digo, confusa. Suelto el pasador y me concentro en mis pies. Parece como si se levantaran solos, flotando sobre la arena-. **Estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo. Pero estoy bien.**

**- Ni de coña.**

**- Si dejaras de moverte, me sentiría mucho mejor.**

**- No me estoy moviendo. Y odio tener que aguarte la fiesta, pero estás a punto de vomitar.**

Tiene razón. El estómago no deja de darme vueltas. Me tiene sujeta con la mano, mientras que con la otra me recoge el pelo, alejándolo de mi cara mientras me inclino y vomito.

No consigo que el estómago deje de darme vueltas. Devuelvo una y otra vez. El sonido que emito, entre tanto gorgoteo y arcada, resulta asqueroso, aunque estoy demasiado borracha como para que me importe.

**- Anda, mira** -digo entre vómito y vómito-. **Mi cena está sobre tu zapato.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke(sasu)**

Miro los tropezones que me chorrean por los zapatos. Me han ocurrido cosas peores. Ella se incorpora, así que le suelto el pelo. No he podido evitar cogérselo para que no le cayera en la cara durante el episodio de los vómitos.

Intento no pensar en la sensación que me ha provocado sentir su pelo deslizándose entre mis dedos como hilos de seda. Mi ilusión de hacerme pirata y raptarla para llevarla a mi barco vuelve a pasarme por la cabeza. Pero ni soy pirata, ni ella mi princesa cautiva. Solo somos dos adolescentes que se odian el uno al otro. De acuerdo, puede que no la odie de verdad. Me quito la bandana de la cabeza y se la doy.

**- Toma, límpiate la cara con esto.**

Mientras me limpio el zapato en las frías aguas del Lago Michigan, ella utiliza la bandana para presionarse las comisuras de los labios, como si fuera una servilleta de un restaurante de categoría.

No sé qué decir ni qué hacer. Estoy solo... con Sakura haruno . No estoy acostumbrado a quedarme a solas con niñas que están bebida les hace ponerse sensibles, especialmente con una que me pone tanto. Tengo dos opciones: o aprovecharme de ella y ganar la apuesta, lo que, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra, sería una auténtica guarrada o...

**- Voy a buscar a alguien para que te lleve a casa** -suelto antes de que mi embriagado cerebro piense en el millón de formas distintas de aprovecharme de ella esta noche. El alcohol me ha dejado tocado, y las drogas también. Y cuando tenga relaciones con esta chica, quiero contar con todas mis facultades. Ella frunce los labios, haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

**- No. No quiero ir a casa. A cualquier sitio menos a casa.**

Oh, mierda. En menudo lío estoy metido.

Cuando me mira, la luz de la luna hace que sus ojos brillen como una joya única y valiosa.

**- Sai cree que me gustas, ¿sabes? Dice que discutimos porque es nuestra manera de tontear.**

**- ¿Es cierto?** -le pregunto, y contengo la respiración para oír su respuesta. Por favor, por favor, que sea capaz de recordarla mañana cuando me levante.

Ella levanta el dedo y dice:

**- Espera un momento.**

Entonces, se arrodilla en el suelo y vuelve a vomitar. Cuando termina, se encuentra demasiado débil para caminar. Parece la última muñeca de trapo que queda en un rastro.

La llevo hasta donde mis amigos han encendido una enorme fogata sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando me rodea el cuello con los brazos, me da la sensación de que necesita que alguien la defienda. Y seguro que Sai no es ese tipo. Yo tampoco lo soy. He oído que en su primer año, antes de conocer a Sai, salió con un alumno de penúltimo curso. Esta chica debe de tener experiencia. Entonces, ¿por qué parece tan inocente? Puede que esté buenísima, pero sigue pareciendo inocente.

Todas las miradas recaen sobre nosotros conforme nos acercamos al grupo. Ven a una niña rica y desmayada en mis brazos y enseguida piensan en lo peor. Se me ha olvidado decir que, durante el paseo, mi compañera de laboratorio se ha quedado dormida entre mis brazos.

**- ¿Qué le has hecho?** -pregunta naruto.

Gaara se pone en pie. Está muy cabreado.

**- Mierda, Sasu. ¿He perdido mi RX-7?**

**- No, imbécil. No me tiro a niña inconscientes.**

Por el rabillo de ojo puedo ver a una furiosa Karin. Mierda. Me he pasado un montón con ella esta noche y merezco que esté cabreada conmigo.

Le hago una señal a konan para que se acerque.

**- konan, necesito tu ayuda.**

**- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella?** -pregunta, echando un vistazo a Sakura.

**- Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí. Llevo un buen pedo y no puedo conducir.**

konan niega con la cabeza.

**- ¿Te das cuenta de que tiene novio? ¿Y que es rica? ¿Y que lleva ropa de diseño que tú nunca podrás permitirte?**

Sí, ya sé todo eso. Y estoy harto y cansado de que todos me lo recuerden continuamente.

**- Necesito tu ayuda, konan. No un sermón, ¿vale? Ya tengo a Naruto para que me dé el coñazo.** konan levanta en alto los brazos, a la defensiva, y añade:

**- Solo estoy afirmando lo evidente. Eres un chico listo, Sasu. A ver, seamos lógicos. No importa cuánto desees que forme parte de tu vida, ella no pertenece a este mundo. No hay manera de hacer encajar un triángulo en un cuadrado. Ya me callo.**

**- Gracias.**

No añado que si se trata de un cuadrado lo suficientemente grande, un triangulito puede caber perfectamente. Todo es cuestión de aplicar una ligera variación a la ecuación. Estoy demasiado bebido y fumado como para explicárselo ahora mismo.

**- He aparcado al otro lado de la calle** -comenta. Deja escapar un suspiro de desesperación antes de rematar. - **Sígueme.**

Acompaño a konan hasta el coche, deseando recorrer esa distancia en silencio. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

**- El año pasado también estuve en clase con ella** -dice konan.

**- Bien.**

**- Es buena chica. Lleva demasiado maquillaje** -continúa, encogiéndose de hombros.

**- La mayoría de las tías la odian.**

**- La mayoría de las tías desearían ser como ella, tener su dinero y su novio.**

Me detengo en seco y hago una mueca de desprecio.

**- ¿Cara Burro?**

**- Venga ya, Sasu. Sai es guapo, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y el héroe de konoha. Tú Fumas, estás en una banda y has salido con las chicas más malas y guapas. Sakura nunca aparecerá en el instituto con una chaqueta negra de cuero y con un cigarrillo colgando de la boca. Olvida esa fantasía**.

Dejo a mi fantasía en el asiento trasero del coche de konan y me siento a su lado. Sakura se acurruca contra mí, me utiliza como su almohada personal, sus rizos rosados se despliegan sobre mi cremallera. Cierro los ojos durante un segundo e intento quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. No sé qué hacer con las manos: la derecha está apoyada sobre el reposa brazos de la puerta, y la izquierda cuelga sobre Sakura.

Vacilo un momento. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No soy virgen. Soy un chico de dieciocho años que puede soportar tener a una chica sexy y dormida a su lado. ¿Por qué tengo miedo de poner el brazo donde esté cómodo, justo sobre su pecho?

Contengo la respiración mientras coloco el brazo sobre ella. Sakura se acurruca más cerca de mí. Me siento raro y mareado. O son los efectos del porro o... no me apetece mucho pensar en la otra opción. Su larga melena me cae sobre el muslo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizo la mano entre su cabello y lo observo mientras los sedosos mechones resbalan lentamente entre mis dedos. Me detengo. Tiene una zona enorme del cuero cabelludo sin pelo. Como si hubiera tenido que pasar un análisis de drogas para un trabajo o algo así y le hubieran arrancado un gran trozo como muestra.

Cuando konan da marcha atrás, Naruto la detiene y se sube al asiento del copiloto. Me apresuro a taparla calva de Sakura; no quiero que nadie vea esa imperfección. No estoy dispuesto a analizar los motivos por los que actuó así... supondría comerme mucho la cabeza. Y hacerlo en este estado, podría ser mortal.

**- Eh, chicos. He pensado apuntarme a dar una vuelta con vosotro**s -dice naruto

Se vuelve y ve mi brazo descansando sobre Sakura. Chasquea la lengua censurando el gesto y agita la cabeza.

**- Cállate** -le advierto.

**- No he dicho nada.**

Empieza a sonar un teléfono móvil. Puedo sentirla vibración a través de los pantalones de Sakura.

**- Es de ella** -anuncio.

**- Pues cógelo** -contesta konan.

Me siento como si acabara de secuestrarla. ¿Y ahora voy a responder a su móvil? Mierda. La inclino ligeramente y distingo el bulto en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

**- Contesta** -susurra konan.

**- Ya voy** -siseo, aunque los dedos me responden con torpeza mientras intento sacar el teléfono.

**- Yo lo haré** -sugiere naruto, inclinándose sobre el asiento y acercando la mano al trasero de Sakura.

Le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

**- No le pongas las manos encima.**

**- Joder, tío, solo intentaba ayudar.**

A modo de respuesta, le dirijo una mirada asesina.

Deslizo los dedos en el bolsillo trasero, intentando no pensar cómo sería poder acariciarla sin los pantalones. Sacó el teléfono poco a poco mientras sigue vibrando.

Cuando logro sacarlo del todo, miro la llamada entrante.

**- Es su amiga Ino.**

**- Contesta** -dice Naruto.

**- ¿Estás pirado, tío? No voy a hablar con una de ellas.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué se lo has sacado del bolsillo?**

Esa es una buena pregunta. Una a la que no sé muy bien cómo responder. Konan niega con la cabeza.

**- Eso te pasa por meterte en camisa de once balas.**

**- Deberíamos llevarla a casa** -dice Naruto-. **No puedes retenerla contigo.**

Lo sé. Aunque todavía no estoy preparado para alejarme de ella.

**-Konan, llevémosla a tu casa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Tengo una pesadilla en la que miles de diminutos Oompa Loompa me amartillan el cráneo. Abro los ojos a una luz brillante y hago una mueca de dolor. Los Oompa Loompa siguen ahí pese a que ya estoy despierta.

**- Menuda resaca** -resuena una voz de chica.

Cuando miro con los ojos entrecerrados, encuentro a Konan plantada delante de mí.

Estamos en lo que parece una pequeña habitación con las paredes pintadas de amarillo pastel. Unas cortinas amarillas a juego ondulan a merced del viento que entra por las ventanas abiertas. No puede ser mi casa porque nosotros nunca abrimos las ventanas. Siempre tenemos puesta la calefacción o el aire acondicionado.

La miro de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**- ¿Dónde estoy?**

**- En mi casa. Yo de ti no me movería mucho. Puede que vomites otra vez y mis padres se pondrán como locos si manchamos la moqueta** -me advierte-. **Por suerte para nosotras están fuera de la ciudad, así que tengo la casa para mi sola hasta esta noche.**

**- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que me dirigía a casa...**

**- Te quedaste dormida en la playa. Sasu y yo te trajimos aquí.**

Al escuchar el nombre de Sasu, abro los ojos de par en par. Tengo un recuerdo vago de haber bebido, de caminar por la arena y de encontrar a Sasu y Karin juntos. Y entonces Sasu y yo..

¿Le besé? Sé que me acerqué a él, pero entonces... Vomité. Sí, recuerdo claramente que vomité. No es la imagen de perfección que intento proyectar. Me incorporo despacio, esperando que la cabeza no tarde en dejar de darme vueltas.

**- ¿Hice alguna estupidez?** -le pregunto.

Konan se encoge de hombros y dice:

**- No estoy segura. Sasu no dejó que nadie se acercara demasiado a ti. Pero si consideras una estupidez el haberte quedado dormida en sus brazos, entonces diría que sí.**

Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos.

**- Oh, no. konan, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie del equipo de animadoras.**

**- No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que Sakura haruno es en realidad humana** -contesta, sonriendo.

**- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Cuando Karin quería pegarme, tú saliste en mi defensa. Y me has dejado quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche, aunque dejaste bien claro que no éramos amigas.**

**- No somos amigas. Karin y yo tenemos una rivalidad que arrastramos desde hace tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mosquearla. Karin no puede soportar que Sasu ya no sea su novio.**

-** ¿Por qué rompieron?**

**- Pregúntaselo tú misma. Está durmiendo en el sofá del salón. Se quedó dormido en cuanto te acostó en la cama** -Ay, madre. ¿Sasu está aquí? ¿En casa de konan?

**- ¿Sabes que le gustas, verdad?** -me pregunta konan mientras se mira las uñas en lugar de a mí

Tengo la sensación de que las mariposas me empiezan a revolotear en el estómago.

- **No es verdad** -le digo pese a sentirla tentación de exigir más detalles.

**- Venga ya. Claro que lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo** -se burla Konan, haciendo una mueca.

**- Estás compartiendo mucha información conmigo esta mañana, demasiada para alguien que dice que nunca seremos amigas.**

**- Tengo que reconocer que me gustaría que fueras la petarda que muchos dicen que eres** -confiesa.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque así resultaría más fácil odiarte.**

Una carcajada corta y cínica escapa de mis labios. No estoy dispuesta a decirle la verdad, que mi vida se está desmoronando bajo mis pies, tal y como pasó ayer en la playa.

**- Tengo que irme a casa. ¿Dónde está mi móvil?** -pregunto, buscando en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

**- Creo que lo tiene Sasu.**

De modo que escaquearme de allí sin hablar con él no es una opción viable. Hago un esfuerzo por mantener a raya a los Oompa Loompa mientras salgo de la habitación, tambaleándome, en busca de Sasu.

No es difícil dar con él; la casa es más pequeña que la piscina de ino. Sasu está tumbado en un viejo sofá, con los pantalones vaqueros puestos. Y nada más. Tiene los ojos abiertos, pero inyectados en sangre y vidriosos por la resaca.

**- Eh** -dice con ternura mientras se despereza.

Ay, madre. Estoy metida en un buen lío. Le estoy mirando. No puedo apartar la mirada de sus marcados tríceps y bíceps y de todos los demás músculos de su cuerpo. La sensación de revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago se ha multiplicado por diez en el momento en el que se han cruzado nuestras miradas

**- Eh** -respondo, tragando saliva con fuerza-. **Yo, bueno, supongo que debería darte las gracias por traerme aquí en lugar de dejarme tirada en la playa.**

Su mirada no vacila en ningún momento.

**- Anoche me di cuenta de algo. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Te gusta jugar tanto como a mí. Tú utilizas tu aspecto, tu cuerpo y tu cerebro para asegurarte de que la balanza se incline a tu favor.**

**- Tengo resaca, Sasu. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad y ahora te pones filosófico.**

**- ¿Ves? Ahora mismo estás representando un papel. Muéstrame a la verdadera Sakura, nena. Te reto a hacerlo.**

¿Está tomándome el pelo? ¿Mostrarle a la verdadera Sakura? No puedo. Porque entonces me pondré a llorar y quizás pierda los papeles lo suficiente como para sacar a la luz toda la verdad sobre mí: que he creado una ilusión de perfección tras la que poder ocultarme.

**- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.**

**- Antes de hacerlo, deberías pasar primero por el cuarto de baño** - sugiere.

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar por qué, veo mi reflejo en un espejo que cuelga de la pared.

**- ¡Mierda!** -grito

Tengo el rímel negro apelmazado bajo los ojos y me ha puesto perdidas las mejillas. Parezco un cadáver. Paso junto a sasu corriendo, y en cuanto encuentro el cuarto de baño, entro y me miro bien en el espejo. El pelo parece un greñudo nido de pájaro. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la máscara de ojos manchándome las mejillas, tengo el resto de la cara tan pálida como la de mi a abuela cuando no lleva maquillaje. Tengo bolsas bajo los ojos, como si estuviera almacenando agua durante los meses de lluvia. En conjunto, no es una imagen muy atractiva. Según el criterio de nadie.

Humedezco una toallita de papel y me froto bajo los ojos y las mejillas hasta que desaparecen los pegotes. Vale, necesitaré el desmaquillante para eliminar la mancha definitivamente. Y mi madre me advirtió que frotarse bajo los ojos estira la piel y la deja sujeta a arrugas prematuras. No obstante, las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Tras conseguir que las huellas de rímel pasen desapercibidas, me aplico agua fría en las bolsas de los ojos.

Soy completamente consciente de que esto es un control de daños. Lo único que puedo hacer es disimular las imperfecciones y esperar que nadie me vea en este estado. Utilizo los dedos como peine sin conseguir demasiado. Acto seguido, me recojo el pelo como puedo, esperando que el moño me dé un mejor aspecto que el destartalado nido. Me enjuago la boca con agua y me froto los dientes con algo de pasta, esperando eliminar de mi aliento el regusto a vómito, el sueño y el alcohol hasta que llegue a casa y pueda limpiándomelos bien. Ojalá llevara el brillo de labios encima. Pero, por desgracia, no es así.

Enderezo los hombros y levanto la cabeza, abro la puerta y regreso al salón, donde konan se dirige a su habitación y Sasu se levanta en cuanto me ve.

**- ¿Dónde está mi móvil?** -preguntó-. **Y, por favor, ponte una camiseta.**

Sasu se agacha y coge mi teléfono del suelo.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Pues necesito el móvil** -digo, quitándole el teléfono de la mano- **para llamar a un taxi y quiero que te pongas una camiseta porque, bueno, porque, yo...**

**- ¿Nunca has visto a un chico sin camiseta?**

**- Qué gracioso. Muy divertido. Créeme, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.**

**- ¿Quieres apostar?** -dice, llevándose la mano al botón de los vaqueros y abriéndolo.

Konan aparece en el momento oportuno.

**- Vaya, Sasu . Por favor, déjate puestos los pantalones.**

Cuando me mira, levanto las manos.

**- A mí no me mires. Yo estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi cuando él...**

Konan agita la cabeza mientras Sasu se abrocha el botón y coge su monedero para extraer de él un juego de llaves.

**- Olvídate del taxi. Ya te llevo a casa.**

**- Yo la llevaré** -interrumpe Sasu.

Konan parece demasiado cansada como para mediar entre nosotros,como la señora Shisune en clase de química.

**- ¿Prefieres que te lleve Sasu o que te lleve yo?** -me pregunta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continura..**

**NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:** okey. hasta aquí el cap de hoy nos vemos!

.

.

.

**Reseña**

_Química perfecta... bueno, su título lo dice todo. Es un libro PERFECTO! _

_Para todas las amantes de esos chicos malos y peligrosos, este libro es ideal. _

_Esta Sasu (sasuke) que es un pandillero pobre, a quien _

_todo el mundo le teme, incluida Sakura. _

_Por esas cosas de la vida, el primer día de su ultimo año de instituto, _

_tiene un accidente con él, para luego descubrir que sera su nuevo compañero _

_de laboratorio en clase de química. Sasu cree que ella es la típica _

_chica rica que lo mira en menos por ser de la zona "pobre" de la _

_ciudad, sin saber que ella tiene una hermana enferma y una horrible_

_ situación en su casa. Pasan el inicio del libro retándose _

_mutuamente, pasando tiempo juntos e insultándose. _

_Sasu tiene que conseguir que se acueste con él por _

_una apuesta que hizo con su amigo, pero no considera _

_la posibilidad de terminar enamorado de ella. _

_Sakura tiene novio, así que intenta alejarse. _

_Luego descubren que tienen mas en común de lo _

_que esperaban. Lo siguiente que sabes, es que se están besando. _

_Es una lectura entretenida, llena de humor y romance, del tipo _

_que te hace suspirar exageradamente, aunque hay ocasiones _

_en que deseas golpear a Sasuke. Al leer el final yo estaba así _

**.**

**.**

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**AHLANIS**


	9. parte 8 primero

**TITULO:** Química perfecta

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** Romance,lime,lemon,comedia,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** lime,palabras obscenas,muertes de personajes,maltrato genero/psicológico/verbal.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador

**FORMATO:** Historia

**CAPITULO:** parte 8

**AUTORA:** ¡Volví! Os pido disculpa a vosotros pero tuve algunos problemas... pero aquí la conty.. Pues este Cap no sera tan largo como los otros...Pero aun así espero que sea de su agrado

**DEDICADO PARA:**

conyM...

_Eres genial :) gracias por_

_seguir mi historia.. entiendo lo que sientes_

_por que yo... hago lo mismo con la historia que sigo _

**PARTE 8 **

**parte 1**

_sakura_

**_Anteriormente:_**

_konan parece demasiado cansada como para mediar entre nosotros,como la señora shisune en clases._

_**- ¿prefieres que te lleve sasu o yo?**__ -me pregunta_

.

.

.

Tengo novio. Vale, admito que cada vez que pillo a Sasu mirándome siento un calor que se me extiende por todo el cuerpo. Pero es normal. Somos dos adolescentes y, obviamente, existe una tensión sexual entre nosotros. Siempre y cuando la cosa no pase de ahí, todo irá bien. Porque si alguna vez sobrepasara esa raya, las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

Perdería a Sai. Perdería a mis amigas. No quiero perder el control que tengo sobre mi vida. Y por encima de todo, no quiero perder lo poco que me queda del amor de mi madre. Si no me ven como alguien perfecta, lo que ocurrió ayer con mi madre no será nada comparado con lo que se

avecina. El trato que reciba de ella será siempre proporcional a lo perfecta que me muestre ante el mundo. Si alguna de sus amigas del club de campo me ve con Sasu, puede que mi madre también acabe siendo una marginada. Y si se siente rechazada por sus amigas, yo me sentiré rechazada por ella. No puedo correr ese riesgo. Y depende de mí que no se haga realidad.

**-Konan, acompáñame tú** -le digo antes de mirar a Sasu.

Él niega con la cabeza, coge las llaves y la camiseta y sale hecho una furia por la puerta principal sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Sigo a Konan hasta el coche en silencio.

**- Sasu es para ti más que un amigo, ¿verdad?** -le pregunto.

**- Es como un hermano. Nos conocemos desde que éramos críos.**

Le doy las indicaciones para llegar hasta mi casa. ¿Me está diciendo la verdad?

**- ¿No crees que es sexy?**

**- Le conocí un día que se puso a llorar como un bebé porque se le había caído el helado al suelo. Teníamos cuatro años. Estuve a su lado cuando, bueno... digamos que hemos pasado por un montón de cosas juntos.**

**- ¿Cosas? ¿Puedes explicarte mejor?**

**- Contigo no.**

_Casi puedo sentir cómo una pared invisible se eleva de repente entre las dos._

**- Entonces, ¿nuestra amistad acaba aquí?**

Ella me lanza una mirada de soslayo.

**- Nuestra amistad no ha hecho más que empezar, Sakura. No hagas que me arrepienta.**

Estamos llegando a mi casa.

**- Es la tercera a la derecha -le indico.**

**- Lo sé.**

Detiene el coche delante de mi casa, sin molestarse en aparcar en el camino de entrada.

Intercambiamos miradas. ¿Espera que la invite a entrar? Ni siquiera dejo que mis amigas entren en casa.

**- Bueno, gracias por traerme** -le digo-. _Y por dejar que me quedara a dormir en tu casa._

**- No hay problema** -responde Sakura con una tímida sonrisa.

Me agarro a la manija de la puerta.

**- No permitiré que pase nada entre Sasu y yo. ¿De acuerdo?**

Aunque algo está cociéndose bajo la superficie

**- Bien. Porque si sucede algo, se os irá de las manos.**

Los Oompa Loompa empiezan a golpearme otra vez el cráneo, de modo que no puedo meditar demasiado sobre su advertencia. En casa, mi madre y mi padre están sentados a la mesa de la cocina. En silencio. Demasiado silencio. Tienen unos papeles frente a ellos. Una especie de folletos. Se apresuran a enderezarse, como niños pequeños a quienes han pillado haciendo algo malo.

**- Pensaba... pensaba que todavía estabas... en casa de Ino**_-_dice mi madre.

Se me disparan las alarmas. Mi madre nunca tartamudea. Y no parece que vaya a decirme alguna grosería relativa a mi aspecto. Algo va mal.

**- Así es, pero me ha dado un dolor de cabeza terrible** -explico,caminando hacia ellos y reparando en los sospechosos folletos que estaban estudiando.

La residencia _Suimy Acres Home_ para discapacitados.

**- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

**- Discutiendo las opciones** -dice mi padre.

**- ¿Opciones? ¿No quedamos en que mandar a Inori a un centro era una mala idea?**

Mi madre se vuelve hacia mí.

**- No. Tú decidiste que mandar a Inori a un centro era una mala idea.**

Todavía estamos discutiéndolo.

- El año que viene iré a Northwestern, así que puedo vivir en casa y echar una mano.

**- El año que viene tendrás que concentrarte en los estudios, no en tu hermana. Inori, escucha**-dice mi padre, poniéndose en pie-** Tenemos que considerar esta opción. Después de lo que te hizo ayer...**

**- No quiero escucharlo** -grito, interrumpiéndole-.** No voy a permitir que os llevéis a mi hermana a ningún lado.**

Tiro los folletos al suelo. Inori tiene que estar con su familia, y no en una residencia con extraños. Rompo los folletos en dos, tiro los trozos al cubo de basura y me marcho a mi habitación.

**- Abre la puerta, Sakura** -dice mi madre, zarandeando el pomo de la puerta un minuto más tarde. Sentada al borde de la cama, no puedo apartar de la mente la imagen en la que se llevan a Inori. No, no puede ser. Me pongo enferma con solo pensarlo.

**- Ni siquiera os molestasteis en enseñar a la sirvienta. Es como si quisierais deshaceros de Inori.**

**- No seas ridícula** -la voz apagada de mi madre me llega a través de la puerta-. **Si abres la puerta, quizás podamos mantener una conversación civilizada.**

Nunca permitiré que ocurra. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que mi hermana se quede en casa.

**- No quiero tener una conversación civilizada. Mis padres quieren mandar a mi hermana a una residencia a mis espaldas, y ahora siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Déjame sola, ¿vale?**

Algo sobresale de mi bolsillo. La bandana de Sasu. Konan no es mi amiga, pero me ha ayudado. Y anoche Sasu se preocupó más de mí que mi novio. Se comportó como un héroe y me pidió que le mostrara a la verdadera Sakura. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?

Me llevo la bandana al pecho.

Y rompo a llorar.

**NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:**Hasta aquí... Nos vemos en la siguiente parte... Lamento que sea tan cortito pero no tuve elección! Disculpen

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**AHLANIS**


	10. parte 8 segunda

**TITULO:**Química perfecta

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** romance,lime,lemon,comedia,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** lime,palabras obscenas,muertes de personajes,maltrato genero/psicológico/verbal.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diaria (mentira XD) o cada 2 días.

**FORMATO:** Historia.

**CAPITULO:** parte 8

**AUTORA:** Hola! tratare de subir diariamente los capítulos! Así puedo finalizarla por que tengo un nuevo proyecto y pues no me gusta dejar las historias pausada o abiertas...

**PARTE 8**

**segunda**

_sakura_

**_Anteriormente:_**

_- No quiero tener una conversación civilizada. Mis padres quieren mandar a mi hermana a una residencia a mis espaldas, y ahora siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Déjame sola, ¿vale?_

_Algo sobresale de mi bolsillo. La bandana de Sasu. Konan no es mi amiga, pero me ha ayudado. Y anoche Sasu se preocupó más de mí que mi novio. Se comportó como un héroe y me pidió que le mostrara a la verdadera Sakura. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?_

_Me llevo la bandana al pecho._

_Y rompo a llorar._

.

.

.

**Sasuke (sasu)**

Sakura me llamó. Si no fuera por el trozo de papel desgarrado con su nombre y su número garabateado por mi hermano itachi, nunca habría creído que Sakura realmente marcara mi número. De nada ha servido interrogar a itachi porque el niño tiene una memoria de pez y apenas recuerda haber cogido el recado. La única información que tengo es que ella quería que la llamara.

Eso fue ayer por la tarde, antes de que me echara la pota sobre los zapatos y se quedara dormida en mis brazos. Cuando le dije que me mostrara a la verdadera Sakura, pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Pero a qué viene tanto miedo? Mi objetivo es conseguir derribar la pared de «perfección» tras la que se oculta. Sé que hay algo más en ella aparte de unos mechones rubios y un cuerpo de escándalo. Secretos que se llevará la tumba y que se muere por compartir. Es un misterio, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea resolver el enigma.

Cuando le dije que nos parecíamos, lo decía en serio. En lugar de desvanecerse, la conexión que nos une se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Porque cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más cerca quiero estar. Siento la necesidad de llamar a Sakura, tan solo para escuchar su voz, aunque esté llena de veneno. Abro el móvil, tomo asiento en el sofá del salón y grabo su número en la agenda.

**- ¿A quién llamas?** -me pregunta Naruto colándose en mi casa sin llamar siquiera a la puerta. Konan lo acompaña.

**- A nadie** -digo, cerrando la tapa del teléfono.

**- Pues entonces levanta el culo del sofá y vamos a jugar fútbol.**

Jugar al fútbol me apetece mucho más que quedarme aquí sentado a pensar sobre Sakura y sus secretos, aunque todavía sienta los efectos de la fiesta de anoche. Nos dirigimos al parque donde ya hay un grupo de tíos calentando.

shouta kazehaya , un compañero de clase a cuyo hermano dispararon desde un coche el año pasado, me da una manotada en la espalda.

**- ¿Quieres jugar de portero, Sasu?**

**- No** -replico. Digamos que, tanto en el fútbol como en la vida, me gusta enfrentarme a las cosas como atacante.

**- Naruto, ¿qué dices tú?**

Naruto acepta y se coloca en posición, es decir, sentado delante de la línea de gol. Como de costumbre, el vago de mi amigo se queda sentado hasta que la pelota atraviesa la línea del medio campo. La mayoría de los chicos que están jugando son del vecindario. Hemos crecido juntos... hemos jugado en este campo desde que éramos críos e incluso nos iniciamos en los Japón Blood al mismo tiempo. Recuerdo el rollo que nos soltó Gaara antes de entrar en el círculo: _«una banda es como una segunda familia... Una familia que estará allí si alguna vez os falla la vuestra»_. Ofrecían protección y seguridad. Sonaba perfecto para un chico que acababa de perder a su padre.

Con el paso de los años, he aprendido a alejarme de lo más chungo: de las palizas, del trapicheo de drogas o de los disparos. Y no me refiero solo a nuestros rivales. Conozco a varios chicos que han intentado dejar la pandilla y que han acabado tan acosados y apaleados por sus propios compañeros que probablemente preferirían estar muertos. Para ser sincero, me he mantenido al margen porque tengo miedo. Se supone que soy lo suficientemente duro como para haberlo superado, pero en realidad me preocupa mucho.

Nos colocamos en posición en el campo. Imagino que la pelota es el premio gordo. Si consigo mantenerla alejada de cualquier otro y marco un gol, me transformaré por arte de magia en un tipo rico y poderoso y sacaré a mi familia (y a Naruto) de este infernal agujero negro en el que vivimos.

Un montón de peña se ha apuntado al partido. Los del equipo contrario tienen ventaja sobre nosotros, ya que nuestro portero, Naruto, solo está solo está interesado en sus propias pelotas, que se rasca plácidamente al otro lado del campo.

**- Naruto, ¡deja de toquetear te de una vez!** -le amonesta Shouta.

La respuesta de Naruto es contundente: se lleva las manos a las pelotas y se pone a hacer malabares con ellas. Chris aprovecha para disparar a puerta y abre el marcador. Shouta el balón de la red y se lo lanza a Naruto.

**- Si estuvieras tan concentrado en el partido como en tus pelotas, no te hubieran metido ningún gol.**

**- No puedo evitar que me piquen, tío. Anoche tu novia debió de pegarme ladillas.**

Shouta estalla en carcajadas. No se cree ni por un momento que su novia pueda engañarlo con otro tío. Naruto lanza la pelota a Shouta y este se la pasa a gaara, quien avanza con ella por el campo antes de pasármela a mí. Esta es mi oportunidad. Me arrastro por el campo improvisado, deteniéndome solo para medir la distancia que me separa de la portería contraria. Finjo desviarme hacia la izquierda, pero solo es un truco, y le paso la pelota a shouta, quien me la devuelve. Con un veloz disparo, la pelota asciende y acabamos marcando.

**- ¡Goooooool!** -grita nuestro equipo mientras Shouta choca los cinco conmigo.

Pero nuestra celebración no dura mucho. Un coche azul, un Escalade, baja sospechosamente por la calle.

**- ¿Lo reconoces?** -pregunta Shouta con voz tensa.

El partido se detiene cuando nos damos cuenta de que esto no pinta bien.

**- Quizás hayan venido a vengarse** -le digo.

No aparto la mirada ni un momento de la ventanilla del coche. El vehículo se detiene y todos esperamos divisar a alguien o algo asomando por la ventanilla. Si sucede, estaremos preparados.

Pero, al final, parece ser que no estaba tan preparado como creía para lo que se avecina. Veo salir del coche a mi hermano obito con un chico llamado Okomura. La madre de este pertenece a los Japón Blood; es la encargada de reclutar a nuevos miembros. Más le vale a mi hermano no ser uno de ellos. Me ha costado mucho asegurarme de que Óbito sepa que estoy metido en los japón Blood y de hacerle entender que no debe seguir el mismo camino. Es suficiente con que un miembro de la familia esté dentro para que el resto disponga de protección. Yo estoy dentro. Óbito y itachi no lo están, y haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que todo siga así.

Adopto una expresión muy seria y me acerco a Okomura, olvidándome completamente del fútbol.

**- ¿Coche nuevo?** -le pregunto mientras inspecciono las ruedas.

**- Es de mi madre.**

**- Genial** -replico antes de volverme hacia mí hermano- **¿Dónde habéis estado, chicos?**

Óbito se apoya en el coche, como si salir con Okomura no fuera para tanto. Okomura acaba de iniciarse en los Japón Blood y se cree un tipo duro.

**- Hemos dado una vuelta por el centro comercial. Han abierto una tienda genial de guitarras. Hemos quedado allí con Juugo...**

¿He oído bien?

**- ¿Juugo?**

Lo último que quiero es que mi hermano se codee con Juugo. Okomura, con su enorme camiseta por encima de los pantalones, le da un golpe en el hombro a Óbito para que se calle. Mi hermano cierra la boca como si una mosca estuviera a punto de colarse dentro. Juro que le mandaré de una patada a México si se le pasa por la cabeza entrar en los Japón Blood.

**- Uchiha, ¿juegas o no?** -grita alguien desde el ocultarla rabia, me giro hacia mi hermano y su amigo, quien es muy capaz de a traerlo al lado oscuro con todo tipo de engaños.

**- ¿Queréis jugar?**

**- No. Vamos a mi casa a pasar el rato** -dice Okomura.

Me encojo de hombros con despreocupación pese a no sentir ni una pizca de ella. ¡No importa!

Regreso al campo, aunque lo que me apetece es coger a Óbito por la oreja y arrastrarlo hasta casa. No puedo permitirme montar una escena. Podría llegar a oídos de Juugo y que este empezara a cuestionarse mi lealtad. A veces siento que mi vida es una gran mentira.

Óbito se va con Okomura. Eso, y el hecho de no poder sacarme Sakura de la cabeza, me está volviendo loco. Retomo mi posición en el campo y se reanuda el partido, pero no puedo deshacerme de la inquietud. De repente, tengo la sensación de que el equipo contrario no está formado por tipos que conozco, sino por enemigos que se interponen a todo aquello a lo que aspiro en la vida. Corro hacia la pelota.

**- ¡Falta!** -protesta uno de los primos de mis amigos cuando le golpeo.

**- Eso no ha sido falta** -replico, levantando las manos.

**- Me has empujado.**

**- No seas maricón**-le digo, aunque soy consciente de .que estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Me apetece pelearme. Estoy pidiéndolo a gritos, y _él lo sabe_. El chico es más o menos de mi misma estatura y peso. Siento cómo me corre la adrenalina por las venas.

**- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, estúpido?** -me pregunta, extendiendo los brazos como un pájaro a punto de echar a volar.

La intimidación no funciona conmigo.

**- Venga, adelante.**

Naruto se interpone entre los dos.

**- Sasu, cálmate, tío.**

**- ¡Peleaos ya o jugad!** -grita alguien.

**- Dice que le he hecho falta -**le digo a mi amigo hecho una furia.

**- Es que ha sido falta** -admite Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros con aire despreocupado.

Vale, ahora que mi mejor amigo no me apoya, comprendo que he perdido los papeles. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor. Todos esperan mi reacción. Yo tengo un su-bidón de adrenalina, y ellos de expectación ¿Tengo ganas de pelea? Sí, aunque solo me sirva para canalizar la energía que fluye por mi cuerpo. Y también para olvidar, durante un minuto, que el teléfono de mi compañera de clase de química está grabado en mi móvil. Y que mi hermano se ha convertido en un posible recluta de los Japón Blood. Mi mejor amigo me aparta de un empujón y me arrastra hasta un lateral del campo, pidiendo, de camino, que los reservas entren a sustituirnos.

**- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?** -le pregunto.

**- Para salvarte el culo, tío. Sasu, se te ha ido la olla. Del todo.**

**- Puedo con ese tío.**

Naruto me mira fijamente y añade:

**- Te estás comportando como un gilipollas.**

Le aparto las manos de mi camiseta y me alejo de él sin entender cómo, en cuestión de pocas semanas, he llegado a joderme tanto la vida. Necesito arreglar las cosas. Me encargaré de Óbito en cuanto llegue a casa esta noche. Le cantaré las cuarenta. Y en cuanto a Sakura...

Se negó a que la acompañara en coche desde casa de Konan porque no quería que nadie nos viera juntos. A la mierda. Óbito no es el único que necesita que le canten las cuarenta. Saco el móvil y marco el número de Sakura.

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Soy Sasu-**le digo, pese a saber que lo habrá visto en la llamada entrante-. **Nos vemos en la biblioteca. Ahora.**

**- No puedo.**

_Ya no estamos en el show de Sakura haruno, sino en el show de Sasu Uchiha._

- Este es el trato, nena -matizo mientras llego a mi casa y me monto en la moto-. **O apareces en la biblioteca en quince minutos o me llevo a cinco amigos a tu casa y acampamos delante de tu jardín esta noche.**

**- ¿Cómo te atreves...?** - empieza a decir ella. Cuelgo antes de que pueda terminarla frase.

Circulo a toda velocidad para apartar de mi mente la imagen de la noche anterior, Sakura acurrucada en mi regazo, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo ningún plan.

Me pregunto sí el show de Sasu Uchiha acabará siendo una comedia, o lo que es más probable, una tragedia. Sea cual sea el resultado, será un reality show que merece la pena no perderse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Llego al aparcamiento de la biblioteca echando humo y me detengo junto a los árboles situados al fondo. Lo último que me preocupa ahora es el proyecto de química. Sasu está esperándome, apoyado contra su moto. Saco las llaves del contacto y me acerco a él hecha una furia.

**- ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes?** -le grito. Me siento completamente rodeada de personas que intentan controlarme. Mi madre... Sai. Y ahora Sasu. Ya es suficiente-. **Si crees que puedes amenazarme para...**

Sin decir una palabra, Sasu me quita las llaves de las manos y se acomoda en el asiento del conductor de mi Beemer.

**- Sasu, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?**

**- Sube.**

Enciende el motor. Va a largarse de aquí y a dejarme plantada en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca. Aprieto los puños y me desplomo en el asiento del pasajero. Una vez dentro, Sasu hace rugir el motor.

**- ¿Dónde está mi foto con Sai?** —le pregunto, mirando el salpicadero. Estaba ahí hace un minuto.

**- No te preocupes, te la devolveré. No estoy de humor para tenerlo delante mientras conduzco.**

**- ¿Sabes por lo menos como conducir un coche de marchas?** -le pregunto con tono cortante

Sin parpadear ni bajar la vista un segundo, mete la primera y el coche sale del aparcamiento con un chirrido de ruedas. Mi Beemer sigue sus indicaciones como si estuviera totalmente sincronizado con él.

**- Esto puede considerarse un robo, ¿sabes?** -Al ver que no obtengo respuesta, añado- **Y un secuestro.**

Nos detenemos en un semáforo. Miro los coches que nos rodean y doy gracias por tener uno alto, porque así nadie pueda vernos.

**- Has subido voluntariamente** -dice Sasu.

**- Es mi coche. ¿Y si nos ve alguien?**

Sé que mis palabras lo han sacado de quicio porque cuando el semáforo se pone en verde los neumáticos chirrían con fuerza. Va a romperme el motor a propósito.

**- ¡Para!** -le ordeno-. **Llévame a la biblioteca.**

Pero no me hace caso. Guarda silencio mientras nos deslizamos a través de barrios desconocidos y carreteras desiertas, tal y como hacen los protagonistas de las películas cuando van al encuentro de peligrosos traficantes de drogas.

Genial. Voy a presenciar mi primer trapicheo. Si me detienen, ¿vendrán mis padres a pagar la fianza? Me pregunto cómo le explicaría mi madre algo así a una de sus amigas. Tal vez me envíe a un campamento militar para delincuentes. Apuesto a que así se cumplirían todos sus deseos: mandar a Inori a una residencia y a mí a un campamento militar.

Mi vida sería una mierda, más de lo que ya lo es. No pienso meterme en ningún rollo ilegal. Soy yo quien decide mi destino, no Sasu. Me agarro a la manija de la puerta.

**- Déjame salir de aquí o te juro que salto.**

**- Llevas puesto el cinturón de seguridad** -me dice, haciendo una mueca- **Relájate. Llegaremos en dos minutos.**

Reduce una marcha y aminora la velocidad al entrar en una especie de aeropuerto abandonado y desierto.

- **Vale, hemos llegado** -dice mientras levanta el freno de mano.

**- Sí, muy bien. ¿Y dónde estamos? Odio tener que decírtelo, pero el último lugar habitable que hemos pasado está a unos cinco kilómetros. No voy a salir del coche, Sasu. Puedes ir a hacer tus trapicheo tú solo.**

**- Si me quedaba alguna duda de que fueras peli-rosada natural, acabas de disiparla** -me dice-. **Como si fuera a llevarte a ver a un camello. Sal del coche.**

**- Dame una buena razón por la que debería hacerlo.**

**- Porque si no lo haces, voy a sacarte a rastras. Confía en mí, nena.**

Se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y sale del coche. Al comprender que no tengo muchas opciones, le sigo.

**- Escucha, si querías hablar de nuestro proyecto sobre los calentadores de manos, podríamos haberlo hecho por teléfono.**

Nos encontramos en la parte posterior del coche. De pie, uno frente al otro, en mitad de ninguna parte.

Hay algo que ha estado corro yéndome todo el día. Ya que no tengo más remedio que estar aquí con él, le pregunto:

**- ¿Nos besamos anoche?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pues parece que no fue muy memorable, porque no recuerdo nada**

Sasu estalla en carcajadas.

**- Estaba de coña. No nos besamos** -dice, acercándose a mí-. **Cuando lo hagamos, lo recordarás. Toda la vida.**

Ay, madre. Ojalá sus palabras no me provocaran este temblor en las rodillas. Sé que debería estar asustada, sola con un pandillero en medio de un lugar desierto y hablando de besos. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo. En lo más profundo de mi ser sé que Sasu no sería capaz de hacerme daño, ni de obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

**- ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?** -le pregunto.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva al asiento del conductor.

**- Sube.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Voy a enseñarte a conducir como es debido, antes de que destroces el motor de tanto mal tratarlo.**

**- Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo. ¿Por qué me ayudas?**

**- Porque quiero.**

Vaya. Aquello era lo último que esperaba. Se me está empezando a derretir el corazón.

Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupa lo suficiente por mí como para hacer algo des-interesadamente. Aunque...

**- No lo harás porque quieres que te lo devuelva con otro tipo favores, ¿verdad?**

Sasu niega con la cabeza.

**- ¿De veras?**

**- De veras**

**- ¿Y no estás enfadado conmigo por nada de lo que he hecho o he dicho?**

**- Me siento frustrado. Contigo. Con mi hermano. Con un montón de cosas.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?**

**- No preguntes si no estás preparada para escucharla respuesta, ¿vale?**

**- Vale** -contesto antes de acomodarme en el asiento del conductor y esperar a que se siente a mi lado.

**- ¿Estás preparada?** -pregunta en cuanto se instala y se abrocha el cinturón del asiento del copiloto.

**- Sí.**

Se inclina e introduce las llaves en el contacto. Bajo el freno de mano, enciendo el motor y se trae cala el coche.

**- No lo has puesto en punto muerto. Si no pisas bien el embrague cuando metas una marcha, el coche se te calará.**

**- Ya lo sé** -digo, sintiéndome completamente estúpida-. Es** que me estás poniendo nerviosa.**

Sasu lo pone en punto muerto.

**- Pisa el embrague con el pie izquierdo, coloca el derecho sobre el freno y mete la primera** -me ordena. Aprieto el acelerador y, cuando suelto el embrague, el coche empieza a avanzar a trompicones. Sasu apoya la mano en el salpicadero para sujetarse.

**- Frena.**

Detengo el coche y pongo el punto muerto.

**- Tienes que encontrar el punto de fricción.**

**- ¿El punto de qué?** -pregunto mirándole.

**- Si, ya sabes, cuando el embrague encaja** -dice y mientras habla, utiliza las manos como si fueran dos pedales-.** Lo sueltas demasiado rápido. consigue el equilibrio y quédate ahí... siéntelo. Inténtalo de nuevo.**

Vuelvo a meter la primera y suelto el embrague mientras piso con suavidad

**- Man tenlo...** -dice-. Siente el punto de fricción y permanece ahí.

Suelto el embrague un poco más y piso el acelerador, pero no del todo.

**- Creo que lo tengo.**

**- Ahora suelta el embrague y no presiones el acelerador hasta el fondo.**

Lo intento, pero el coche avanza a trompicones y se vuelve a calar.

**- Has soltado el embrague demasiado rápido. Debes hacerlo más despacio. Inténtalo de nuevo** -ruega, como si tal cosa. No está enfadado, ni frustrado, ni a punto de darse por vencido-.** Tienes que pisar más el acelerador. No lo machaques, solo dale un poco de juego para que empiece a moverse.**

Sigo las indicaciones de Sasu y esta vez el coche avanza con suavidad. Estamos en la pista de aterrizaje, y no avanzamos a más de quince kilómetros por hora.

**- Pisa el embrague** -me ordena, y entonces pone la mano sobre la mía y me ayuda a meterla segunda. Intento no pensar en la suave caricia y en el calor que desprende su mano. Aquello no va mucho con su personalidad. Intento concentrarme en la tarea que me ocupa.

Sasu es muy paciente, y me da instrucciones detalladas acerca de cómo cambiar a un engranaje menor hasta detenernos al final de la pista de aterrizaje. Sus dedos siguen rodeándome la mano.

**- ¿Fin de la lección?** -pregunto.

Sasu se aclara la garganta antes de responder:

**- Sí.**

Aparta la mano de la mía y, acto seguido, se pasa los dedos por su oscuro cabello, haciendo que los mechones le caigan sueltos sobre la frente.

**- Gracias** -le digo.

**- Sí, bueno, así no me sangrarán los oídos cada vez que enciendes el motor en el aparcamiento del instituto. No lo he hecho para quedar como un buen tipo.**

Ladeo la cabeza e intento hacer que me mire. Pero no lo consigo.

**- ¿Por qué es tan importante que los demás te vean como a un mal tipo? Dime.**

**PARTICIPACIÓN ESPECIAL DE:**

_* Okomura rin (Ao no exorcist)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA****...**

_próximo cap se _

_estrenara el 24/12/14_

**NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:** Jeje si okey lo tratare de subir en noche buena... ¡Nos vemos! faltan solo algunos pequeños días pero aun así le deseo felices Fiesta! Os espero que pasen felices fiestas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**AHLANIS**


	11. parte 9

**TITULO:** Quimica perfecta

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** Romance,lime,lemon,comedia,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** lime,palabras obscenas,muertes de personajes,maltrato genero/psicologico/verbal.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diaria (mentira XD) o cada 2 días.

**FORMATO:** Historia.

**CAPITULO:** parte 9

**FECHA:** 24-12-14

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola! falta cada vez menos para el final... no preocupéis por que la historia tiene secuela,osea que cuando termina esta adaptación la acompañan otras dos...

**PARTE 9**

**sakura**

_**Anteriormente:**_

_**- Gracias**__ -le digo._

_**- Sí, bueno, así no me sangrarán los oídos cada vez que enciendes el motor en el aparcamiento del instituto. No lo he hecho para quedar como un buen tipo.**_

_Ladeo la cabeza e intento hacer que me mire. Pero no lo consigo._

_**- ¿Por qué es tan importante que los demás te vean como a un mal tipo?**_

_**Dime**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASU**

**(sasuke)**

Por primera vez, estamos manteniendo una conversación civilizada. Ahora debería introducir un tema con el que pueda romper la pared defensiva que ha erigido frente a ella.

Pero antes he de mostrarle algo que me haga vulnerable. Si me ve como a un chico vulnerable en lugar de como a un idiota,tal vez podamos avanzar un poco... y... en cierto modo,tengo la sensación de que me pillara si no le cuento la verdad...

No tengo muy claro si estoy haciendo esto por la apuesta,por el proyecto de química, o por mi... En realidad, me siento genial sin tener que analizar la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí.

**- Asesinaron a mi padre adelante de mi,cuando tenia seis años** -le confieso-

**- ¿Enserio?** -pregunta ella con los ojos abiertos en par en par- Asiento con la cabeza. No me gusta hablar de ello,ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que pueda hacerlo aunque quisiera. Se cubre la boca con sus manos perfectamente arregladas.

**- No lo sabia... Oh dios mio... lo siento.. Debió de ser horrible...**

**-Si **

Me siento bien tras soltarlo. Me alegro de haberme obligado a hablar de ello en vos alta. La nerviosa sonrisa de mi padre se transformo en una de conmoción justo antes de que le disparan...

Que fuerte,no puedo creer que recuerde la expresión su rostro ¿a que se debió aquella repentina transformación? Había olvidado completamente aquel detalle hasta ahora. Me siento confuso cuando me vuelvo hacia sakura..

**- Si me involucro demasiado en las cosas y me las arrebatan,me sentiré como mi padre cuando murió.. No quiero sentirme así nunca,así que me obligo a que las cosas no me importen demasiado...**

Su expresión es una mezcla de arrepentimiento,tristeza y compacidad... Estoy convencido de que no esta representando ningun papel. Sin mudar el semblante,dice:

**- Gracias por... ya sabes,contá que no entiendo es como puede conseguir que las cosas no te afecten. No puedes puedes programarte de ese modo**

**- ¿quieres apostar?** -pregunto,pero de repente comprendo que no quiero cambiar de tema,de modo que añado- **Ahora te toca sincerarte a ti...**

Ella aprieta la insisto por miedo a que cambie de opinión y decida marcharse. _¿Tan difícil le resulta compartir una pequeña parte de su mundo?_ Mi vida ha sido tan jodida que me resulta condenad amente difícil pensar que su vida pueda ser peor. Una solitaria lagrima resbala por su mejilla y se apresura a enjugarse la.

**- Mi hermana...** -empieza- **Mi hermana tiene parálisis cerebral... y esta mentalmente discapacitada..****_ Retrasada_** **es el termino que utiliza la mayoría de la gente.. no puede caminar,se vale de lo que llamamos aproximaciones verbales y gestos en lugar de palabras por que no puede hablar...** -Al contar esto,se le escapa otra vez deja que se deslice por su la necesidad de enjuagarse la,pero doy cuenta de que no quiere que nadie la toque. Aspira profundamente- **Inori esta enfadada por algo,pero no se por que... le ha dado por tirar del pelo a la gente y ayer lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me arranco todo un mechón. Me sangraba la cabeza y mi madre se puso hecha una furia conmigo.**

De ahí la misteriosa zona calva. No era por un análisis de embargo siento por primera vez siento lastima por imaginaba que su vida era un cuento de hadas.. De hecho,creía que solo podía quitarle el sueño una tontería como equivocarse de tinte o pintarse mal las uñas.

_Supongo que no es el caso._

Algo esta ocurriendo. Puedo sentir el cambio en el ambiente... una complicidad mutua. Nunca me habia me había sentido de este antes de decir:

**- Probablemente,tu madre arremete contra ti por que sabe que puedes soportarlo...**

**- Si,puede que tengas razón. Mejor pagarla con migo que con mi hermana **

**- Aunque no es excusa** -continuo,y ahora estoy siendo yo. Espero que ella también lo sea- **No quiero comportarme como un tarado contigo** -añ acabo el show de sasu Uchiha-

**- Lo se... Sasu Uchiha están solo una tu marca,tu logotipo... un pobre peligroso y terriblemente sexy y seductor.. Créeme,soy toda una experta en eso de crearse una imagen. Aunque no pretendo aparentar ser una peli-rosa guapa y tonta. Prefiero transmitir algo así como un aspecto perfecto e intocable**

Waya Rebobinemos... Sakura acaba de decir que soy _sexy y seductor_. No esperaba en absolutomoir algo así. Tal vez aun tenga una alguna posibilidad de ganar la estupida apuesta.

**- ¿Te das cuenta de que me has llamado seductor?**

**- Como si no lo supieras.**

No sabia que sakura Haruno me considera seductor.

- **Y yo que pensabas que eras ahora que he descubierto que para ti soy un dios pobre guapo y sexy**

**-No he mencionado la palabra dios**

Me llevo un dedos a los labios.

**- Shhh,déjame solo un minuto para disfrutar de esta fantansia.**

Cierro los ojos y la oigo reí un dulce sonido que me resuena en los oídos.

**- Creo que te entiendo,aunque se de un modo me cabrea que seas tan cabernicola** -Confiesa,y cuando abro los ojos,descubro que me esta mirando- **No le cuentes a nadie lo de mi hermana. No quiero que la gente lo sepa.**

**- Somos como actores en nuestras propias vidas. Fingimos ser lo que queremos que la gente crea que somos**

**- ¿Entiendes ahora por que me obseciona la idea de que mis padres no se enteren de que somos... amigos?**

**- ¿Por que te causaría problemas? Mierda,tienes 18 años ¿no crees que a estas alturas puedes ser amiga de quien te apetezca? Hace mucho tiempo que te cortaron el cordón umbilical ¿sabes?**

**- No lo entiendes... **

**- Pues explícamelo**

**- ¿por que quieres saberlo?**

**- ¿No se supone que los compañeros de laboratorio deben saber cosas el uno del otro?-**

Sakura suelta una risotada corta

**- Espero que no**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

_EL próximo cap _

_se estrenara el 26-12_

**NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:** Mil disculpas... lamento que no sea mas largo pero tuve inconvenientes que no puede arreglar... Os mando un saludo a todas vosotras Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**.**

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**AHLANIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deseo ser amada**

**pero a mi manera**


	12. parte 10 primero

**TITULO:** Química perfecta

**AUTOR:** AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:** Naruto **CREADOR**: Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:** Romance,lime,lemon,comedia,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** lime,palabras obscena,muertes de personajes,maltrato genero/psicológico/verbal.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES**: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diaria (mentira XD) o cada 2 días.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** Química perfecta(_simone elkeles_)

**FORMATO:** Historia.

**CAPITULO:** parte 10 primera

**FECHA:**27-12-14

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**¡Hola! . ¿como estáis?. Yo,pues estoy perfecta..

**PARTE 10**

**primera parte**

_sasuke(sasu)_

_**Anteriormente:**_

_**- ¿por que quieres saberlo?**_

_**- ¿No se supone que los compañeros de laboratorio deben saber cosas el uno del otro?-**_

_Sakura suelta una risotada corta_

_**- Espero que no**_

.

.

.

La verdad es que esta chica no es en absoluto como pensaba. Desde el momento en que le he contado lo de mi padre,ha sido como si todo su cuerpo exhalara un suspiro de alivio. Como si el sufrimiento de otro la reconfortara,como si le hiciera sentir que no esta sola. Aun no comprendo por que le importa tanto,por que ha elegido una fachada de perfecta para mostrarle al mundo.

En mi cabeza aparece amenazante el recuerdo de la apuesta. Tengo que conseguir que esa chica se enamore de mi. Aunque mientras mi cuerpo dice _adelante_, el resto piensa _eres un idiota,¿no ves que es vulnerable?_

**- Deseo las misma cosas que tu. Pero yo intento conseguirlas de otro modo. Tu te adaptas a tu ambiente y yo al mio** -admito,poniendo una sobre ella una sobre la de ella-** Déjame mostrarte que soy diferente. Oye,¿saldrías con un tipo que no puede permitirse llevarte a restaurantes caros ni comprarte oro y diamantes?**

**- Claro que si** -confiesa ella,aunque desliza la mano por debajo de la mía- **pero tengo novio**

**- Si no lo tuvieras, ¿le darías una oportunidad aun pobre como yo?**

Su semblante adopta un tono rosa oscuro. Me pregunto si sai ha conseguido alguna vez que se ruborice de ese modo.

**- No voy a responder a eso** -admite-

**- ¿por que no? Es una pregunta sencilla.**

**- Venga ya... No hay nada de sencillo en ti,sasu. No quiero cruzar esa linea **

**-suéltala,metiendo la primera marcha**

**- ¿podemos irnos ya?**

**- Si quieres ¿amigos?**

**- Creo que si**

Le tiendo la mano. Sakura mira los tatuajes de mi dedos,luego extiende la suya y me la estrecha con aparente entusiasmo.

**- Por los calentadores de manos** -dice con una sonrisa en sus labios-

**- Por los calentadores de manos** -repito._y por el sexo_,añado en silencio-

**- ¿Quieres conducir hasta mi casa? No conozco el camino...**

La llevo de vuelta en un cómodo silencio mientras se pone el sol. Nuestra tregua me acerca amis objetivos: graduarme,la apuesta... y algo mas que no estoy preparado para admitir

Cuando entro con su cochazo en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca,le digo:

**- Gracias por,ya sabes, dejar que te secuestre. Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.**

Saco las llaves de la moto del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones mientras me pregunto si alguna vez podre permitirme un coche que no sea de segunda mano, este oxidado o sea muy viejo. Una vez fuera del vehículo,saco la foto de sai del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la lanzo al asiento que acabo de dejar libre

**- ¡Espera!** -grita sakura cuando me alejo-

Me doy vuelta y la veo adelante de mi.

**- ¿que?**

Me regala una sonrisa seductora,como si deseara algo mas que una tregua. Mucho mas... joder..

¿va a besarme? He bajado la guardia,lo que no suele pasarme a menudo. Se muerde el labio inferior,como si estuviera considerando SU próximo movimiento. Estoy completamente dispuesto a follarla allí mismo. Mientras mi cerebro imagina todos los escenarios posible,ella se acerca mas.Y me quita las llaves de la mano.

**- ¿que estas haciendo?** -le pregunto

**- devolverte la jugada por haberme raptado**-dice,retorciendo y lanzando las laves en dirección a los arboles con todas sus fuerzas.

**- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer...**

Ella se hecha así atrás,sin apartar la mirada ni un momento,mientras avanza hacia su coche...

**- No me guardes rencor... Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina ¿verdad?** -se mofa,intentando mantener una expresión seria-

Me la quedo mirando sin dar crédito mientras mi compañera de química se mete a su Bemer. El coche sale del aparcamiento sin traque tos,movimientos bruscos ni problemas. Un arranque perfecto.

Estoy cabreado por que tengo dos opciones: o arrastrarme por el bosque en busca de las llaves o llamar a susui para que venga a recogeré. Aunque el fondo me hace gracias que Sakura Haruno me la haya devuelto.

**-SI** -digo,pese a ser consiente de que probablemente este a dos kilómetros de distancia y no pueda oírme- **Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina.**

_ Joder si lo es._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:** Eennn fin! Hasta aquí... otra vez lo dividiré en dos parte,por que estoy usando la tablet y se me complica un poco mas que la PC y lo se,lo se subí el cap el 27 y dije el 26 pero no pude¡ No vemos en la próxima!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BY:**

**alanisnahiranimes**

**AHLANIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo piénsalo un instante**

**nunca nada fue bastante **

**para ti**


	13. parte 10 segunda

**AUTOR:**AHLANIS/alanisnahiranimes

**ANIME:**Naruto **CREADOR:** Masashi Kishimoto

**PAREJA:** sasu-saku(sasuke-sakura)

**GENERO:**Romance,lime,comedia,suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIA:** lime,palabras obscena,muertes de personajes,maltrato genero/psicológico/verbal.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16 y/o para adolescentes con conocimiento maduro.

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador.

**PUBLICACIÓN:** Diaria (mentira XD) o cada 2 días.

**ADAPTACIÓN:** Química perfecta(simone elkeles)

**FORMATO:**Historia.

**CAPITULO:**parte 10 segunda

**FECHA:**04-02-15

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Miles de disculpa lo lamento de verdad pero tuve algunos problemas de depresión y no tuve ánimos de seguirla pero la seguire gracias ah ConyM... Nos vemos al final

** PARTE 10**  
><strong>Segunda parte<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE(SASU)**

**_ANTERIORMENTE:_**

_**- No me guardes rencor... Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina ¿verdad?**__ -se mofa,intentando mantener una expresión seria-_

_Me la quedo mirando sin dar crédito mientras mi compañera de química se mete a su Bemer. El coche sale del aparcamiento sin traque tos,movimientos bruscos ni problemas. Un arranque perfecto._

_Estoy cabreado por que tengo dos opciones: o arrastrarme por el bosque en busca de las llaves o llamar a susui para que venga a recogeré. Aunque el fondo me hace gracias que Sakura Haruno me la haya devuelto._

_**-SI**__ -digo,pese a ser consiente de que probablemente este a dos kilómetros de distancia y no pueda oírme- __**Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina.**_

_Joder si lo es._

**SAKURA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la profunda respiración de mi hermana junto a mí es lo primero que oigo cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana se cuelan en su habitación. Anoche fui a su cuarto para tumbarme a su lado, y la observé durante horas mientras ella dormía tranquilamente antes de quedarme yo también dormida.

Cuando era pequeña y estallaba una tormenta salía corriendo a la habitación de mi hermana. No para tranquilizar a inori sino para que ella pudiera tranquilizarme a mí. La cogía de la mano, y de algún modo, mis miedos se desvanecían.

Observo a mi hermana mayor durmiendo profundamente y no logro entender el motivo por el que mis padres quieren llevarla a otro lugar. Inori forma parte de lo que soy y la idea de vivir sin ella me parece... intolerable. A veces, siento que mi hermana y yo estamos conectadas de un modo que poca gente puede comprender. Incluso cuando mis padres intentan adivinar lo que Inori quiere decir, o la razón por la que está enfadada, yo suelo saberlo de antemano.

Por eso me quedé tan hecha polvo cuando me tiró del pelo. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacérmelo a mí. Y, no obstante, lo hizo.

**- No permitiré que te alejen de mí** -le digo en voz baja-. **Siempre te protegeré.**

Me levanto de la cama de Inori. Es imposible estar a su lado y que no sospeche que estoy triste. De modo que me visto y me marcho de casa antes de que despierte.

Ayer me confesé a Sasu y no fue el fin del mundo. En realidad, me siento mucho mejor después de haberle contado lo de mi hermana. Si lo he logrado con Sasu, seguro que puedo intentarlo con ino y inue.

Mientras espero sentada en el coche frente a la casa de ino,me pongo a divagar sobre mi vida. En estos momentos, nada va bien. Se suponía que el último curso iba a ser un año genial, fácil y divertido. Hasta ahora no ha sido nada de eso. Sai no deja de presionarme, un chico de una banda se ha convertido en algo más que en un compañero de laboratorio y mis padres van a llevarse a mi hermana lejos de japón

_¿Qué más puede salir mal?_

Me doy cuenta de que algo se mueve en la ventana de la habitación de ino, en el segundo piso. Primero unas piernas, luego un trasero. Ay, madre, Deidara intenta saltar el enrejado. Deidara debe de haberme visto porque la cabeza de ino asoma por la ventana. Me hace gestos indicándome que la espere. El pie de Deidara aún no ha tocado el enrejado. Ino lo coge de la mano para ayudarlo a equilibrarse. Al final consigue hacerlo, pero le distraen las flores y acaba cayendo, sacudiendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro. Aunque está bien, observo que antes de salir corriendo le hace un gesto a Ino para confirmar que no tiene nada roto.

Me pregunto si Sai sería capaz de trepar enrejados por mí.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre tres minutos después y Ino ella aparece en braguitas y camiseta de tirantes.

**- Saku, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las siete de la mañana. ¿No sabes que hoy es el día de formación del profesorado y que no tenemos clase?**

**- Lo sé, pero mi vida está fuera de control.**

**Entra y hablamos** -dice, abriendo la puerta de mi coche-.** Se me está helando el culo aquí fuera. Demonios, ¿por qué durará tan poco el verano en japón?**

Al entrar en su casa, me descalzo para no despertar a los padres de Ino

**- No te preocupes, se marcharon al gimnasio hace una hora.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué ha salido Deidara por la ventana?**

Ino hace una mueca.

**- Ya sabes, para mantener la emoción de la relación. A los chicos les encanta la aventura.**

Sigo a mi amiga hasta su gigantesca habitación. Está pintada de fucsia y verde manzana, los colores que el decorador de su madre eligió para ella.

Me desplomo sobre el sofá mientras Ino llama a Inoue.

**- Inoue, pásate por mi casa. Saku tiene una crisis.**

Inoue vive solo dos casas más abajo, de modo que aparece en pocos minutos en pijama y zapatillas.

**- Vale, suéltalo ya** -dice ino cuando estamos las tres juntas.

De repente, con todas las miradas recayendo sobre mí, no estoy muy segura de que compartir aquello sea una buena idea.

**- En realidad no es nada.**

Inoue se pone recta.

**- Escucha. Saku. Me has sacado de la cama a las siete de la mañana.**

Suelta el bombazo.

**- Sí** -insiste ino-.** Somos tus amigas. Si no puedes contárnoslo a nosotras, ¿con quién vas a hacerlo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA****:** _Hola! lamento que sea tan cortito pero no tuve tiempo para alargarlo nos vemos en la próxima_

**_ATT alanisnahiranimes_**


End file.
